How Can Rival Be A Lover
by Yuuna-RY
Summary: Claire tedampar di Mineral Town dan memutuskan untuk mengurus peternakan yang pewarisnya ga jelas ke mana itu. Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata dia malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan di muka bumi, Jack Reishimura.
1. Chapter 1: Claire's New Horribble Life

ini fanfic collab pertama saya dengan RynaHitsune

maaf kalo banyak typo dan masi ancur -_-

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar, nona?" Tanya seorang lelaki pendek berbaju serba merah.

"Mmm, di mana aku?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Kau ada di Mineral Town, tadi sesorang menemukanmu terdampar di pinggir pantai." Kata seorang lelaki berbadan besar berambut coklat.

"terdampar? Oh, ya, kapalku terkena badai."

"Jadi siapa namamu? Dan di mana keluargamu?"

"Namaku Hayashibara Claire, dan keluargaku… Aku tidak punya."

"Ah, maaf aku bertanya seperti itu. Perkenalkan, namaku Mayor Thomas, dan lelaki di sebelahku ini Zack. Jadi Claire, apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa terdampar di pantai?"

"Kapai yang kunaiki terkena badai, dan akhirnya aku terdampar di sini."

"Kalau naik kapal, kau pasti punya tempat tujuan kan? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang jauh, aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru. Aku sebenarnya tidak punya tujuan."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini? Ayo, ikut aku." Mayor Thomas pergi ke luar dan menunjukkan sebuah ladang pertanian yang sangat berantakan.

"Ladangnya memang berantakan, tapi kalau kau bisa mengurusnya pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik. Pemilik peternakan ini sudah lama meninggal, dan pewaris peternakan ini juga tidak datang untuk mengurus peternakan ini. Jadi, apa kau mau tinggal di sini?"

"Ya, aku mau."

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Jadi, kau mau beri nama peternakan ini apa?"

"Hmm, Starlight Farm?"

"Namanya bagus. Nah, apa kau mau kuantar berkeliling kota?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan berkeliling sendiri. Aku mau istirahat dulu hari ini."

"Baiklah, ini peta kota ini, semoga bisa membantu."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Nah, Claire, aku akan mengambil shipment setiap hari jam 5, kecuali hari minggu dan liburan. Kau hanya tinggal meletakkan shipmentmu di dalam kotak itu. Apa kau mengerti?" Zack yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga. Dia menunjuk kotak berwarna coklat yang ada di dekat ladang.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Zack."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, Claire. Dah." Kata Mayor Thomas, lalu mereka meninggalkan Claire.

"Guk!" seekor anjing kecil datang mengahampiri Claire.

"Lho? Ada anjing? Kupelihara aja deh. Warnamu mirip warna rambut 'Ace' yang ada di komik 'Heart no Kuni no Alice' deh! Namamu Ace deh!" Anjing itu menggonggong senang. Gak disangka-sangka ternyata Claire bisa baca komik juga.

"Aku akan mengurus ladangnya besok, labih baik aku istirahat hari ini."

~Esok harinya~

"Huam! Aku harus cepat-cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap berkeliling kota!" Aku lalu bersiap-siap, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan rumah.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

Aku sudah menjelajahi(?) semua rumah, lalu aku pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bibit. Tiba-tiba aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang saat keluar dari supermarket.

"Duh! Sakit!"

"Ma, maaf nona! Aku tidak sengaja!" eh, suara ini? Rasanya aku kenal.

"Iya. Aku juga minta maaf." Cowok(dari suaranya sih cowo(Claire belom ngeliat muka cowonya)) itu membantuku berdiri.

"Lho! Claire!"

"Eh? Kok kamu tau namaku? Eh, tampang sengak ini… jangan-jangan kamu… Jack! Jack Reishimura!"

"Iya, ini aku! Gak nyangka ketemu orang yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini."

"Apa! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Jack Reishumura! Pas ketemu main nabrak-nabrak lagi!"

"Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Aku terdampar di sini, baka!"

"Apa! Aku gak baka! Kamu tuh!"

"Brisik! Kamu sendiri ngapain di sini!"

"Aku mau ngurusin peternakan warisan dari kakekku."

"Apa tadi kamu bilang? Peternakan?"

"Iya! Dasar budeg! Karena ada beberapa urusan di kota, aku baru bisa dateng sekarang. Aku ga nyangka malah ketemu musuh bebuyutanku sejak sekolah!"

"APA! KAMU MAU NGURUS PETERNAKANNYA! PEWARISNYA ITU KAMU! GAK! AKU GAK BAKAL BIARIN ITU! AKU GAK SUDI NYERAHIN PETERNAKAN ITU KE KAMU!"

"He? Kamu ini ngomong apa sih?"

"Mayor itu udah nyerahin peternakan itu ke aku tau!"

"What the hell! Serius!"

"IYA! AKU SERIUS!"

"Aku harus ketemu mayor! Ayo ikut aku Claire!" Jack menarik tangan Claire. Claire hanya blushing soalnya baru pertama kali ada cowok yang menggandeng tangannya.

~Di rumah Thomas~

"WOI, THOMAS!"

"OMG! JACK! Duh, jangan teriak-teriak dong! Jantungku hampir copot tau!"

"Gimana aku gak teria-teriak! Masa kamu ngasih peternakanku ke dia!"

"Jack, sakit tau! Lepasin tanganku!"

"Eh, sorry, gua lupa." Kata Jack melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Claire.

"Jadi peternakan gua gimana Thomas!"

"Sabar Jack, sabar. Memang aku kasih peternakanmu ke Claire sih."

"Dan aku gak sudi balikin peternakan itu ke Jack!"

"Aku juga gak sudi peternakanku diambil sama Claire!"

"Duh, gini aja deh, peternakan itu aku bagi dua! Dari pagar dekat rumah sampai setengahnya jadi punya Claire, sisanya punya Jack. Nah, selama setahun ini kalian harus berusaha mengembangkan peternakan kalian. Setelah setahun aku akan mengadakan penilaian, yang peternakannya paling maju menang. Pemenangnya bakal memiliki peternakan itu sepenuhnya. Gimana?"

"Boleh aja sih, tapi kan bagian rumah punya Claire, TRUS AKU TINGGAL DIMANA!"

"Kalo soal rumah, kalian tetap serumah."

"APA! SERUMAH SAMA COWO(CEWE) NYEBELIN INI!" teriak Claire dan Jack bersamaan.

"Mau gimana lagi, aku tau Jack ga bakal mau nagbisin uangnya buat nginep di inn. Sampai setahun lagi, baru yang kalah keluar dari rumah kalo pemenangnya ga ngijinin yang kalah tinggal di rumah."

"Ya udah deh, Tapi kasurnya kan Cuma ada satu." Kata Claire.

"Nanti aku minta Gotz bikin satu kamar lagi dan naro tempat tidur di sono."

"Oh."

"Kalo udah, SONO KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" Thomas menendang mereka berdua keluar dari rumahnya.

"Duh, sial! Enak banget dia nendang-nendang gua!" teriak Jack kesal.

"Jadi, kita bertanding lagi, Jack Reishimura! Anggap saja ini lanjutan dari pas SMA."

"Ya, kita bertanding dengan sehat ya. _'Feir en Skuer'_!" kata Jack yang memang inggrisnya payah.

"Yang bener tuh _'Fair and square'_ tau!"

"Terserah deh!"

"Oke, gua pulang dulu." Kata Claire.

"Gua mau kenalan dulu sama penduduk! Siapa tau ada cewe cakep! Sekalian mau beli bibit."

"Huuuu! Pikirannya cewe cakep mulu!"

"Oke, gua duluan! Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Oke, itu chapter satu!

Jack : heh! Kenapa inggris gua jadi payah di sini!

Gia : apa lu! Ga seneng!

Jack : iya! Gua ga seneng!

Gia : gua bikin kesamber gledek baru tau rasa lu!

Jack : ampunnn!

Claire : Jack jadi playboy -_-

Jack : tapi hatiku kan Cuma buatmu, Claire *ngasi mawar ke Claire*

Gia : *sweatdrop*

Claire : enak aja! Ga sudi! *nginjek Jack* *terlalu menghayati peran sebagai musuh Jack*

Gia : sabar ya Jack

Jack : huhuhu, iya

Sori kalo ada typo

Chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat oleh RynaHitsune

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

How Can A Rival Be A Lover? Chapter 2

Ya, chapter 2 ini saya yang bikin, RynaHitsune ;3 #terus?

Saya juga masih beginner fanfic maker apalah itu, jadi mohon maaf kalau tata bahasa kurang, jalannya cerita aneh, de el el.

Oke, enjoy yah! .w.

* * *

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah Jack pergi, "Huh... Akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang!" kata Claire sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, Claire kemudian memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan mulai berpikir sejenak, "Hee... Apa itu?" pikir Claire sambil memandangi ada sesuatu yang janggal di langit-langit kamarnya, ia pun berdiri di atas kasurnya lalu mulai merogoh-rogoh sebuah papan yang sepertinya menonjol sendiri, ia mencoba memindahkan papan itu, dan ternyata ada ruang kecil di atapnya, ia meraba-raba kedalam ruang itu, "Ciiit..." "UGYAAAAAA! ADA TIKUSSSS! HIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Claire kaget, lalu saat ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari ruang kecil itu, sebuah buku jatuh, "Eh? Apa ini?" pikir Claire bingung, lalu membuka-buka buku itu, tidak ada tulisan maupun noda satupun di halaman-halamannya, singkatnya, itu adalah buku kosong, Claire berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengambil sebuah pulpen dari tasnya dan mulai menulis di buku itu, sekejap buku itu menjadi buku harian milik Claire, ( tanpa mempedulikan siapa pemilik sebenarnya, atau apapun juga... )

"Hoahm..." Claire menguap setelah ia selesai menulis kedalam buku hariannya itu, lalu ia berbaring lagi di kasurnya, lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, "GEBRAKKKKKKK!" baru sesaat ia tidur, ia dibangunkan lagi oleh suara pintu dibanting, "Hahh... Hahh..." terdengar suara Jack yang ngos-ngosan, Claire langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap Jack dengan pandangan seram, "NAPA LU GEBRAK PINTUNYA, HEH, BAKA?" tanya Claire, "GUE BISA APA LAGI? GUE DIKEJER EMAK-EMAK!"

"LAGIAN NAPA LU BISA DIKEJER EMAK-EMAK HAH?"

"GUE CUMA MAU BELI BIBIT! TERUS KAN SI KAREN NAWARIN BIBIT GRATIS TUH, GUE BILANG TERIMAKASIH, TAU-TAU ADA EMAK-EMAK MARAH-MARAH KE GUE TERUS NGEJER-NGEJER GUE!"

"BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!" terdengar suara ketukan yang keras di pintu, "KELUAR KAMU, PERVERT!" lalu terdengar suara ibu-ibu meneriaki rumah Claire yang baru itu, tiba-tiba Claire langsung membuka pintu dan menyeret Jack keluar, "Ini orang yang ibu cari, kan?" tanya Claire kepada ibu itu, "Ya, benar! Sini kau!" jawab ibu itu sambil menarik Jack, "Memangnya "manusia" itu tadi-..." sebelum Claire sempat melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ibu itu langsung menjawab, "Ya! Orang ini tadi sempat menggoda Karen dengan mukanya yang "playboy" itu!" "Oh, begitu... Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua... Silahkan hukum dia sepuasnya," kata Claire sambil menutup pintu, sekejap setelah itu, terdengar keributan di luar, Claire kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur lagi.

~Esok Paginya~

"Hermm..." gumam Claire sambil mengusap-usap matanya dan bercermin, "...Astaga...Ternyata penampilanku setelah bangun tidur...begini...?" pikirnya tak percaya, segera ia menyisir rambutnya dan pergi keluar untuk mandi, ketika itu juga ia melihat Jack sedang makan riceball dengan rileksnya dengan rambut berantakan dan baju kerjanya, "...Jack..." panggil Claire, "Hn?"

"Lu udah mandi?"

"Belum,"

"Kok udah makan?"

"Suka-suka gue dong,"

"Lu semalem tidurnya ganti baju ga?"

"Kaga,"

Seketika itu juga marahlah Claire, "JAAAAACKKK! HARUSNYA TUH LU MANDI DULU BARU MAKAN! TERUS LU KALO MAU TIDUR, LU GANTI BAJU DULU!" teriak Claire, "Terus kalo gue ga mau?" jawab Jack santai, dan Claire langsung bertindak, pakaian Jack mulai ditanggalkan oleh Claire,

"EH? LU NGAPAIN?"

"Lu ga liat gue lagi nge-strip lu?"

"NGAPAIN LU NGE-STRIP GUE? HEH! STOP!"

"Lagian lu ga mau mandi..."

"LAGIAN NAPA GUE HARUS MANDI?"

Jack sudah setengah telanjang sekarang, dan Claire sekarang mencoba melepaskan celana yang sedang dipakai Jack itu,

"OKE! OKE! GUE MANDI!" teriak Jack sambil berdiri dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, "Heh..." gumam Claire sambil tersenyum licik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar Jack manggil-manggil Claire dari kamar mandi,

"Er... Claire?"

"Napa?"

"...Gue kan tadi keburu-buru ke kamar mandi gara-gara lu..."

"Iya, terus napa?"

"...Gue ga bawa baju ganti... Jadi... Lu ambilin ya di kamar gue...?"

Suara Jack terdengar sangat suram dan membuat Claire kasihan, maka Claire justru pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah tank top dan rok, lalu memberikannya ke Jack,

"Ini, Jack..."

"Eh... Iya..."

Jack sepertinya belum "ngeh" tentang apa yang dikasih Claire itu, lalu tiba-tiba...

"CLAIRE! INI KAN ROK SAMA TANK TOP!"

"Iyaaa... Baru nyadar?"

"GUE BUTUHNYA YANG CELANA SAMA BAJU BIASA, NGERTI?"

"Heheh... Sip bos," lalu Claire kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah celana pendek ¼ alias hot pants dan T-Shirt,

"Iniiii," kata Claire, kali ini Jack memeriksa dulu apa yang dibawakan Claire, namun sepertinya Jack belum sadar juga bahwa itu adalah hot pants, maka beberapa saat setelah itu...

"CLAIRE! INI HOT PANTS!"

"Udah, pake itu aja dulu, gue ga bisa nemuin baju sama celana biasa lu di kamar lu, mending lu keluar pake itu aja dulu, ntar lu baru ganti di kamar lu,"

"OGAH! MENDING GUE PAKE LAGI BAJU GUE YANG TADI!"

"GA BOLEH! ITU BAJU UDAH DARI 3 HARI YANG LALU KAGA DIGANTI!"

"BIARIN!"

Lalu dengan nekatnya Claire masuk ke kamar mandi itu dan mengambil pakaian Jack tanpa melihat tubuh maupun muka Jack, Jack sepertinya terpaku sesaat dan nge-blush,

"LU UDAH GILA?"

"PAKE DULU YANG ITU!" teriak Claire sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hot pants dan baju biasa yang tadi ia berikan untuk Jack, akhirnya kali ini Jack yang nekat, ia keluar telanjang dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, Claire terpaku dan langsung saja Claire masuk ke kamarnya juga.

CLAIRE'S SIDE

Claire terpaku diam dibalik pintu kamarnya, ia berdiam sebentar dan akhirnya ia keluar lagi untuk mandi. Sampai mandi pun Claire masih terpaku dan memikirkan hal yang barusan terjadi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapat saingan dalam hal "nekat" yang sudah menjadi keahliannya dari dulu sampai sekarang, lalu Claire pun bertekad untuk menjadi orang ter-nekat di Mineral Town itu, "Hahah... Ya... Aku akan menjadi orang ternekat disini...! HAHAHAHHA- *ehek* *ehek* Tch... Keselek," kata Claire dengan awkward-nya.

Setelah Claire selesai, ia pergi ke ladang untuk mulai bertani, ia menyebar bibit di tanah dan menyiramnya dengan air... Eh lho, kok airnya engga ada? O iya... Belum diisi watering can-nya... (=w=) Akhirnya Claire mengisi watering can-nya di kolam kecil yang ada di dekat pohon apel, setelah mengisi air itu, ia menyirami bibit tadi yang sudah ia sebar, tapi aneh, ia merasa watering can-nya itu berat banget, terus kayak ada yang loncat-loncat di watering can-nya itu, lalu saat ia membuka tutupnya, "AIIIIIIIISHHHHHHH! ADA IKAN! AHHH! SORIII, KAMU GA SENGAJA AKU AMBIL!" kata Claire dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "Plung!" ikannya dibalikkin lagi ke kolam, "Huuuh... Baru sebentar saja kok aku sudah merasa capek ya?" keluh Claire, "Mungkin gara-gara mataharinya ya? Ahh... Tapi pokoknya aku harus bisa mendapatkan tempat ini!" kata Claire dengan semangat, "Baiklah! Aku harus bekerja lagi!" katanya lagi.

JACK'S SIDE

Jack masih terdiam di kamarnya tanpa sehelai benang, ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya tadi, ia merasa keperawanannya sudah diambil oleh Claire karena perbuatan nekatnya tadi, ia memandang kosong ke kopernya, lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pake baju dan melupakan kejadian tadi; seakan-akan kejadian memalukan tadi tidak pernah terjadi...

"TOING! JEBRAK!" itulah suara yang dibuat oleh item bin milik Jack ketika dibuka dan ditutup, entah kenapa si Jack buka tutup item bin-nya dia mulu, sampai pada akhirnya, "JEBR-...AAAAAAAGHHH!" tangan si Jack kejepit di item bin-nya pas ditutup, sepertinya si Jack belum bisa ngelupain kejadian yang tadi, makannya diai jadi error gini, eh, ato dari dulunya udah error ya? ( ryna : peace, Jack *w* ) Jack terdiam lagi, lalu ia melihat ke jendela, dan... "AIIIIIIIISHHHHHHH! ADA IKAN! AHHH! SORIII, KAMU GA SENGAJA AKU AMBIL!" terdengar teriakkan Claire, lalu Claire mengembalikan ikan itu kedalam kolam, habis itu si Claire tau-tau bergumam-gumam sendiri, terus berpose-pose kayak super hero, tangan dua-duanya di genggam lah, terus satu tangan diangkat keatas lah, terus mukanya itu kayak orang apa ya... Ngeliat gituan, si Jack tau-tau langsung ketawa-ketiwi sendiri, ya iyalah, ngeliat orang gila siapa sih yang ga ketawa? (Sori Claire, tapi si Jack nganggep dirimu orang gila...) Tapi untungnya si Claire kayaknya ga nyadar kalo si Jack ngetawain si Claire dari belakang jendela, dan entah kenapa si Jack langsung kayak semangat gitu, terus dia langsung pergi ke ladang buat kerja juga.

NORMAL SIDE

Claire melihat kedatangan Jack dan langsung memasang raut wajah serius, Claire langsung bekerja dengan cepat dan efisien dengan tujuan membuat Jack merasa tidak mungkin menang dari Claire, alias pamer, si Jack cuma ngeliatin doang, terus bekerja dengan santai, si Claire bingung kenapa si Jack tidak menampilkan raut wajah kalah, akhirnya Claire jadi marah dan nyangkul-nyangkul tanah tanpa arah, "Eh..." gumam Claire kaget karena tiba-tiba Claire tersandung sebuah batu dan terjatuh ke kolam, melihat hal itu Jack hanya melihatnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dan akhirnya... "PYASHHH!" Claire jatuh ke kolam itu, si Jack bukannya nolongin, malah ngetawain, "Makannya, lu ga usah pamer-pamer ke gue... Jadinya gitu kan," "EH! ENAK AJA SIAPA YANG PAMER KE LU?" teriak Claire marah, si Claire kaget dan langsung bangun, "IKAAAAAN! DIMANA KAMU? AKU GA NGEDUDUKIN KAMU KAN?" teriak Claire histeris, "Pyu," tiba-tiba ada seekor ikan meloncat, "HUWAAAA! IKAN! KAMU SELAMAAT!" katanya sambil menangis terharu, Jack kembali bekerja sambil menahan tawa, Claire masih belum sadar juga kalo dari tada si Jack ngetawain si Claire, jadi ya begitulah...

"Hah!" sahut Jack sambil mencangkul sebuah tempat kosong di lahan, dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang muncul dari dalam tanah...

* * *

Ryna : Gimana critanya? *w*

Jack : Gw telanjang tanpa sehelai benang... （￣□￣；）

Ryna : Khukhukhukhukhu~

Claire : Saya se-lebay itu kah? (´･ω･`)

Ryna : Hehe... Begitulah disini~ ヽ（´ー｀）┌

Ryna : Nasib kalian berdua disini kasian yah（￣ー￣）

Claire : Sedih TTAT /

Jack : Gue lebih sedih TT_TT

Claire : GUE LEBIH SEDIH! D:

Jack : GUE! D:

Ryna : Eheheh... Yasudah, sampai disini dulu ya~

Chapter berikutnya akan dibuat oleh Gia_XY

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Their Bad Relationship

ugh, oke…

di sini dengan Gia-XY(memang radio apa?)

aku merasa chapter ini agak ancur dan gaje dan memang sepertinya pantas di flame

jadi, here it is

Sori kalo ada typo

* * *

"He, apa itu?" tanya Jack kebingungan melihat 'sesuatu' yang akan keluar dari tanah yang dicangkulnya. Tiba-tiba Claire muncul di belakang Jack.

"Biar kutebak, itu tikus tanah!" kata Claire berniat mengerjai Jack. Dia tau kalau musuh bebuyutannya ini takut banget sama yang namanya 'tikus tanah'.

"Eh, I, itu, gak mungkin!" kata Jack takut-takut. Benar saja, baru sedetik Jack menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seekor tikus tanah keluar dari sana.

"WAAAA! TIKUS TANAH!" teriaknya seperti Doraemon yang habis liat tikus. Jack berlari terbirit-birit mengelilingi peternakannya.

"Heh? Bener ya? Padahal niatnya Cuma mau nakut-nakutin Jack. Kalau begini..."

TING! Mucul sebuah rencana licik di pikiran Claire. Dia menangkap tikus tanah itu. Jackpun berhenti berlari setelah tau tikus tanahnya udah ditangkep Claire.

"Fiuh! Thanks udah ditangkepin yah Claire! Kau menyelamatkan jiwa ragaku!"

"Hem, siapa bilang gua mau nyelametin elu?" kata Claire lalu tersenyum licik. Malihat senyuman Claire, bulu kuduk Jack jadi berdiri. Claire berjalan mendekati Jack

"Ma, mau apa lu?" tentu saja setelah melihat Claire mendekatinya dengan sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya, Jack langsung menjauh, lalu...

"MAKAN NIH TIKUS TANAH!" teriak Claire sambil mengejar-ngejar Jack dengan tikus tanah yang ada di tangannya.

"GYAAA! AMPUNNNN! JAUHIN MAKHLUK 'ITU' DARI GUAAA!" Teriak Jack sambil berlari menjauhi Claire. Akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran keliling Mineral Town di antara Claire dan Jack selama seharian itu.

"U, UDAH! STOP! GUA UDAH CAPEK!" Teriak Jack.

"GAK! GAK BAKAL!"

"KA, KALAU BAGITU, GUA BAKAL NGABULIN 1 PERMINTAAN LU KALO LU BERHENTI NGEJAR GUA PAKE TIKUS TANAH JELEK ITU!"

"He? SERIUS!" Tanya Claire sambil menghantikan larinya.

"I, iya!"

"Kalau begitu…" kata Claire sambil kembali memasang senyum liciknya.

"LU MESTI BILANG KE ZACK KALO LU SUKA SAMA DIA!"

"A-APA! Z-ZACK!"

"YA! Ini bisa jadi video yang bagus! Nanti akan kusebar ke youtube!" kata Claire sambil mengeluarkan sebuah handycam.

"Heh? Lu dapet handycam itu dari mana?"

"Oh, dikasi sama Karen!"

JLEB! Hati Jack tertusuk seribu pisau! 'Padahal gua Cuma dikasi bibit, kok dia bisa dikasi handycam?' pikir Jack sambil mundung di belakang pohon.

"BURUAN! Ato gua perlu ngejar-ngejar lu pake tikus tanah lagi?"

"E, eh! NGGAK! JANGAN!"

"Ya udah! Ayo!" Clairi menyeret Jack menuju ke peternakan. Kebetulan itu jam 5(mereka kejar-kejaran berapa jam tuh?), jadi seharusnya jack sedang ada di peternakan mereka.

"Zack!" teriak Claire.

"Oh, halo Claire!" kata Zack yang sedang ada di depan kotak shipment milik Claire(punya Claire yang ada di depan rumah, punya Jack yang ada di kandang ayam) membalas panggilan Claire.

"Si Jack mau ngomong sama kamu nih Zack!" Claire lalu melempar tubuh Jack sampai dia berdiri tegak di hadapan Zack, lalu mengeluarkan handycam miliknya._ 'Gila, nih cewe masih sama aja kayak pas SMA, masih garang.'_ Pikir Jack.

"Ayo ngomong Jack!"

"E, eh, Z-Zack, i-ini Cuma disuruh Claire ya. E-em, Z-Zack…"

"JANGAN GELAGAPAN BEGITU DONG! ANGGEP AJA DIA ITU KAREN!" teriak Claire emosi melihat Jack. _'Uh, Claire benar. Anggep aja dia Karen. Semakin cepat ini semua selesai, semakin cepat tikus sialan itu pergi.'_

"Hehe, Zack, aku menyukaimu!" kata Jack memasang wajah mesumnya. (Gia:*sweatdrop* Jack itu memang mesum ya kalo uda mikirin cewe…)

"A-APA! Te-ternyata kau menyimpan perasaan padaku? Aku begitu terharu Jack! Tapi maaf, aku sudah punya orang lain yang kusukai dan aku bokan yaoi… eh! Salah! Maksudnya aku bukan gay! Nah, aku pergi dulu! Bye, anak-anak!" kata Zack hendak pergi meninggalkan peternakan itu.

"Eh, tunggu! Ta-tadi itu gak serius kok! Aku disuru Claire buat nyatain perasaan! Kalo aku gak nge;akuin itu dia bakal ngejar-ngejar aku pake tikus tanah!"

"Oh." Kata Zack hanya ber-oh ria. Jack bernafas lega. _'Syukurlah dia bisa mengerti. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau dia salah mengira kalau aku benar-benar suka padanya. Bisa-bisa dia menyebarkannya ke seluruh kota dan imageku bisa hancur! Bisa-bisa Karen tidak suka lagi padaku!' _pikir Jack.

"Oke Claire, gua udah nyatain perasaan ke Zack. BUANG TIKUS SIALAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Iya, iya! GA USAH PAKE TERIAK BAKA!"

"APA! DASAR RAMBUT JAGUNG!"

"DASAR RAMBUT TAI!"

"CEWE GARANG!"

"COWO MESUM!"

"GILA!"

"JELEK!"

"NENEK LAMPIR!"

"KAKEK SIHIR!"

"DEDEMIT!"

"POCONG!"

"SINDR POLONG! Eh, salah! SINDER BOLONG!"

"SETAN! IBLIS!" dan perang kata-kata terus berlangsung sampai malam.

"Guk!"

"Eh, Ace? Kamu laper? Oh iya! Makananmu tadi kutaro di kandangmu kok! Kamu gak liat ya?" kata Claire bicara pada Ace. Dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan Ace. Di mata Jack, sekarang Claire terlihat seperti malaikat para hewan. _'Gila, cwek ini kalo kaya gini manis juga ya! Coba aja dia gak garang, udah gua embat dari dulu!'_ pikir Jack sambil melihat Claire dengan muka mesumnya.

"Heh? Apa lu ngeliatin gua kayak gitu!" Tanya Claire sambil menggendong Ace.

"E, eh! Kagak kok! Ngomong-ngomong tuh anjing punya lu?"

"Iya, gua nemuin dia di sini kemaren."

"Oh, btw gua mau ke Inn dulu nyamperin Karen! Hehehe…" wajah mesum Jack muncul lagi.

"Heh? Gua juga mau ke sana! Mau nyari si Ann."

"Oh, kalo gitu, kita lomba lari sampe ke Inn!"

"Oke! Siapa takut!" lalu mereka lomba lari sampe ke Inn dan akhirnya…

"YESSS! GUA MENANG! MAKAN TUH DONAT(nama Jepang Jack kan Jakko, kalo di baca jadi mirip donat 'J.C*')!"

"SI-SIALAN!"

"LU MESTI BELIIN GUA DONAT J.C* !"

"APA! KENAPA BEGITU!"

"Lu kan udah kalah BAKA!"

"SIALAN!"

"Pokoknya gua gamau tau, lu mesti pesenin donat buat gua!"

"Huh! Iya!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Claire tertawa panuh kemenangan, lalu dia masuk ke Inn. Tiba-tiba dia mematung.

"Lho? Heh! Lu kenapa! OIIII!"

"Di, dia siapa?" Tanya Claire sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut kuning keorenan.

"Heh? Masa lu ga tau dia? Bukannya kemaren lu uda keliling Mineral Town sebelum gua dateng?"

"Tapi gua ga liat dia kemaren."

"Oh iya! Blacksmith kan hari Kamis libur! Kemaren pagi dia kana da di gunung!"

"Heh? Dia kerja di Blacksmith?"

"Iya, Blcksmithnya itu punya Saibara yang itu!" kata Jack sambil nunjuk seorang kakek tua.

"Lu mau masuk gak! Gua capek nih Cuma berdiri di sini!"

"I, iya." Claire masuk terus ngehampirin Gray dan Saibara."

"Ha, halo, aku orang baru di sini, namaku Claire."

"O, Claire si petani yang mau bertanding sama Jack itu ya!" tebak Saibara.

"I, iya."

"Nama saya Saibara. Ini cucuku namanya Gray."

"Aku Gray, salam kenal."

"I, iya. Aku duluan ya Saibara, Gray! Ku mau ketemu sama Ann."

"Ya." Kata Gray lalu kembali meminum wine di gelasnya. _'Sialan! Kenapa aku bisa ngomong pake nada dingin ke cewe secantik itu!_' pikir Gray. Sedangkan di dekat kasir, terlihat Jack sedang mebggoda Karen.

"Hai Karen!"

"Hai, Jack! Gimana? Bibitnya berguna?"

"Ya, sangat! Kamu ke sini sama siapa?"

"Oh, aku ke sini sama dia." Kata Karen sambil menunjuk Rick.

JGERRRR! _'A, aku kalah sama cowok ayam !'_ pikir Jack.

"Kalo kamu?"

"Sa, sama cewe ga, eh, maksud gua, Claire." hampir saja Jack bilang cewe garang.

"Heh? Claire di sini? Mana?"

"I, itu." Jack menunjuk Claire yang sedang ngobrol sama Ann.

"A, aku duluan ya karen. Hiks."

"Eh, iya." Kata Karen. Lalu, Jack meninggalkan Karen dan beranjak menuju ke kamar Cliff buat curhat. Claire yang tidak sengaja malihat wajah murung Jack langsung nyamperin Jack di lantai 2(Jack belom masuk ke kamarnya Cliff).

"Jack? LU kenapa!"

"A, aku dikalahin sama cowo ayam. Ka, Karen! Ma, malaikatku! Diambil sama cowo ayam! Oh Tuhan!"

PLAK! Claire menampar wajah Jack.

"E, eh! Kok lu nampar gua!"

"LU ITU CEWE ATO COWO SIH! HARUSNYA LU TUH GAK NYERAH DAN NAGIS-NANGIS KAYA GINI! HARUSNYA LU TUH NGEJAR DIA TERUS! SELAMA KAREN BLOM JADI PACARNYA RICK, BRARTI DIA TUH MASIH JOMBLO BAKA!" teriak Claire emosi melihat Jack.

"C, Claire. Te-ternyata kamu peduli ya sama aku! YOSH! AKU GAK BAKAL NYERAH!" teriak Jack sambil berlari turun.

"EH! SIAPA YANG PEDULI SAMA LU! WOIIII! Ah udahlah, gua ngobrol sama Ann lagi aja. Lagian ngapain sih tadi gua ngejar dia!" Claire kembali ke lantai 1. Dan ngobrol sama Ann.

"Eh! Gray tuh sodara lu!"

"Iya, trus kenapa kamu nanya-nanya soal Gray sama gua?"

"Ngga kenapa-napa kok! Cuma pengen tau aja. Eh, udah jem 8, gua mesti pulang! Gua ga boleh tidur malem-malem!"

"Oh, oke, bye Claire!"

"Bye Ann!"

"Loh? Claire mau pulang? TUNGGU CLAIRE!" Jack berlari keluar Inn mengejar Claire.

* * *

Gia : akhirnya chapter ini selesai! Sebetulnya aku bingung mau bikin chapter ini kayak gimana!

Jack : kok gua dibikin takut sama tikus tanah!

Gia : biar ngakak!

Claire : eh, kok gua kaya fall in love sama Gray gitu sih!

Gia : hehe, habis aku suka pairing Claire X Gray!

Gray : hehe, bisa bikin Jack cemburu ini! *meluk-meluk Claire*

Jack : WOIII! LEPASIN CLAIREKU TERSAYANG! GIA-CHAN KEJAM! MASA AKU SAMA CLAIRE DIBIKIN MUSUHAN SIH!

Gia : who care? Mau kejam, mau apa kek, pokoknya di fic ini kamu tetap jadi musuh Claire! HUAHAHAHAHA!

Jack : huhuhu *mundung di ujung ruangan*

Claire&Gray : *sweatdrop*

Oke!

Chapter berikutnya bakal dibikin sama Ryna Hitsune!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Jack's Tragedy

Kepada Yth.

Para pembaca "How Can Rival Be A Lover"

Terima kasih karena kalian telah membaca fic ini, berhubung dengan skill-ku membuat fanfic yang masih ancur-ancuran, dimohon untuk meninggalkan reviews untuk meningkatkan skill-ku ini. Saya bersedia menerima reviews yang menusuk dan pedas sepedas cabe rawit, namun jika anda malah protes dan marah-marah kepada saya, saya akan melakukan sesuatu yang "yandere" bagi anda.

Terima kasih (terlalu sopan =w=)

* * *

Setelah ditinggal oleh Claire, Jack langsung mengejar Claire dan pulang ke rumah, dan langsunglah mereka tidur, baru beberapa jam mereka tidur, pada tengah malam mereka mendengar suara seperti lolongan serigala dan gonggongan anjing yang keras, Claire mengabaikannya, tetapi Jack keluar untuk mengecek apa itu, dan ketika Jack sudah berada di luar rumah... "AAAAAAAAH! TANEMAN GUE DIINJEK ANJIIIIIIIING!" teriak Jack histeris, Claire langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan Jack yang bunyinya udah kayak bebek dikejer pemburu (?), Claire mengikuti jejak Jack keluar dan menemukan Jack yang menangis-nangis terharu meratapi tanaman yang sudah ia capek-capek tanam hancur lebur, namun anehnya, tanaman milik Claire tidak apa-apa, masih sehat bugar hijau dan berembun, "Nyeh," gumam Claire dengan suara licik, "Gue pasti menang nih!" kata-kata itu langsung terlintas di pikiran Claire, tapi di sisi lain, Claire berpikir seperti ini, "Ckckck... Kasian banget si Jack, gila ampe nangis-nangis gitu, jadi serem deh (?) , "Turnipku... Benihku... Anakku tersayang... Hancur... Semuanya hancur..." kata Jack sambil memeluk-meluk tanemannya yang udah di-injek-injek anjing liar, Claire prihatin sama Jack, terus akhirnya Claire berkata,

"Udah udah, hal kecil gitu ga usah dipikirin, mending lu jualan herbs, bamboo shoots, ikan, ato ores dulu sampe duit lu balik, terus baru lu tanem lagi taneman lu,"

"Tapi... Ntar musim semi terlanjur abis... Hik...Huk..."

"Musim semi masih panjang, baka! Masih 27 ato 28-an hari gitu!"

"T..Tapi..."

"GA ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! POKOKNYA LU JUALIN DULU APA KEK YANG ALAMIAH ALIAS YANG UDAH ADA DARI SONONYA DAN TERSEDIA TIAP HARI!"

"Alamiah kok yang udah ada dari sononya dan tersedia tiap hari...? Bukannya alamiah itu taneman yah? Ores juga alamiah dong..."

"UDAH POKOKNYA GITU! SEKARANG STOP RATAP-MERATAPI TANEMAN LU ITU! BALIK TIDUR! SEKARANG!"

"I...Iya..."

Jack yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi itu akhirnya menuruti perintah Claire dan langsung kembali tidur, Claire pun kembali tidur juga, (ya iyalah, masa Claire tetep diluar ngeliatin taneman Jack yang ancur?)

... Dan disambung pada pagi harinya...

"TANEMAAAAAAAN!" teriak Jack sambil terhentak bangun dari tidurnya, begitu juga Claire yang langsung naik darah, "DIEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!" teriak Claire kesal, "T-Taneman gue..." gumam Jack yang sepertinya belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau tanemannya udah hancur diinjek-injek anjing liar, tentu saja Claire tidak bisa mendengar gumaman Jack itu karena mereka berada di 2 ruangan yang berbeda, kalo Claire sampe denger, bisa-bisa Jack diomelin sampe 1 setengah jem, soalnya Claire paling ga suka sama orang yang pesimis, karena sudah terbangun, Claire udah susah tidur lagi, akhirnya dengan muka kucek dan rambut berantakan, Claire langsung keluar dan duduk di meja makan, Claire bukannya makan, tapi ia hanya terdiam memandang ke luar jendela, ia memandangi sebuah sarang lebah yang menempel di pohon apel di ladangnya itu, lalu Claire langsung mendapat ide untuk menjual madu ke Zack, bagi Claire, madu pasti mahal, paling ngga lebih dari 10G lah satunya, eh... Turnip juga lebih dari 10G yak? Yah, pokoknya mahal lah! Lambang "G" langsung terpancar dari matanya, Jack keluar dari kamarnya selagi Claire berangan-angan ria, lalu pintu kamar mandi langsung tertutup dengan suara yang cukup untuk mengagetkan Claire, "Eh, lu ngapain Jack?" tanya Claire yang tadinya sudah berencana ingin mandi duluan, "Mandi," jawab Jack dengan innocent-nya, Claire dengan otomatis langsung melototin pintu kamar mandinya itu, tapi masa iya dia mau ngedobrak pintu kamar mandinya demi kerja di ladang duluan? Akhirnya ya, Claire Cuma bisa diem dan menunggu Jack.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jack keluar dari kamar mandi itu, Claire kaget melihat Jack yang cepet banget mandinya,

"Jack, lu kok cepet banget mandinya?" tanya Claire

"Yaudah sih kalo gue cepet, gue emang biasa gini kok," jawab Jack tenang

"Lu sabunan ga?" tanya Claire

"Iya lah," jawab Jack lagi

"Bersih ga mandinya?" tanya Claire sekali lagi

"Ya bersih lah," jawab Jack untuk yang ketiga kalinya

"Lu mandi tuh yang lama, digosok-gosok," kata Claire

"Apanya digosok-gosok?" tanya Jack

- Pikiran mesum langsung melintas di pikiran mereka berdua -

"Maksud gue, lu mandi yang bersih, jangan cuma disentuh-sentuh pake sabun badan lo!"

"Badan gue cuma disentuh-sentuh gimana?"

"Maksudnya biar bakteri di badan lu ilang, lu harus gosok-gosok badan lo!"

"Gue emang ngegosok-gosok badan gue kok!"

"Kok cepet?"

"Ya iyalah cepet, emang ngapain gue gosok-gosok badan gue lama-lama?"

"Artinya badan lo belum bersih!"

"Maksud lo gue harus ngegosok badan gue seberapa lama?"

"Pokoknya sampe bersih!"

"Bagi gue ini udah bersih! Emang siapa lo ngatur-ngatur gue?"

"Gue Claire, salam kenal,"

"Geh..."

Jack ga bisa ngebales apa-apa lagi, dan akhirnya dia bertanya,

"Jadi maksud lu gue disuruh mandi lagi?"

"Yoa,"

"Yaudah," kata Jack sambil menuju ke kamar mandi,

"WUENAK AJA! GUE DULUAN!" teriak Claire sambil menyetop Jack,

"Heee?" Jack melongo ngeliatin Claire,

"Gue mandi dulu! Abis itu lu baru mandi lagi!"

"Lha kok gitu?" tanya Jack dengan muka menyerupai emote "QAQ"

"POKOKNYA GUE DULU!" bentak Claire, lalu langsung saja Claire masuk ke kamar mandi, Jack melongo, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Claire keluar dari kamar mandi,

"Lu lebih cepet kok mandinya dari gue!"

"Gue belum mandi! Gue lupa ngambil pakean sama anduk!"

Claire langsung masuk ke kamar dan sekitar 10 detik kemudian, Claire kembali dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, Jack masih melongo, dan akhirnya Jack keluar untuk bekerja.

Setelah Claire selesai mandi, Claire clingak-clinguk nyariin Jack, di ladang juga Jack ga keliatan, untungnya madunya masih ada nemplok disitu dengan unyunya, Claire mencoba untuk mengambil madunya pake alat "itu-yang-buat-ngambil-madu", caranya gampang, tinggal diputer, ditarik, diliatin, asyik yah, Pa? (eh) terus langsung aja Claire masukkin kedalam botol dengan toples warna merah, terus langsung dilempar ke shipping bin, dengan aneh-bin-ajaib-nya, botolnya kaga pecah, setelah itu Claire-pun langsung menyirami tanamannya yang selamat dari maut diinjek anjing kemaren malem.

Setelah selesai menyirami bunga, eh, tanemannya, Claire lepas landas ke kota untuk ngobrol-ngobrol biasa sama villagers sono, di jalan ia ketemu sama Harris, terus langsung aja diajak ngomong soal keamanan kota, katanya sih jarang banget ada crime ato apalah itu, terus dia masuk ke blacksmith, terus dia nyapa si kake- Saibara, Saibara bukannya ngomong halo ato apalah itu, malah tau-tau ngoceh soal hal yang random-random, terus di nyamperin si Gray, ngomong-ngomong bentar, terus Claire beralih ke Poultry Farm, eh... tau-taunya dikunci pintu masuknya, yaudah deh akhirnya Claire menuju Yodel Farm dan menemui Barley, beneran aja, pas denger nama "Barley" yang terlintas di pikiran Claire pasti minuman barley yang enak dan sehat itu, terus dilanjutkan ke tempat selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, sampai akhirnya Claire sampai di hot springs, Claire melihat Jack yang melempar setangkai bunga ke sungai, tau-tau suasana menjadi cerah dan Harvest Goddess-pun muncul, Jack melihat sang Harvest Goddess dengan mukanya yang mesum itu, Claire cuma ngeliatin aja, sang Harvest Goddess cuma ngomong kalo dia suka bunganya, terus pergi lagi, Jack senyum-senyum sendiri, terus ngelempar bunga lagi ke sungainya, Harvest Goddess-nya melakukan hal yang sama, terus sepertinya Jack menyadari kalo bunganya udah abis, akhirnya si Jack berhenti ngelemparin bunga ke sungai kayak orang kalo lagi mau mandi aroma terapi di sungai, terus si Jack masuk ke hot spring-nya, kayaknya sih Jack ga sadar kalo ada Claire disitu, keliatan banget tuh badannya si Jack, orang batunya aja yang buat nutupin pendek-pendek, Claire akhirnya berencana untuk ngagetin si Jack, setelah diam-diam sembunyi,

tau-tau sesuatu keluar dari dedaunan, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Claire.

* * *

Ryna : Oke, bagaimana dengan itu? :3

Jack : Suer, gue mandinya bersih!

Claire : Buktinya apa?

#keributan terjadi

Ryna : Hahahah~ Oke sampai disitu dulu untuk chappie 4, chapter berikutnya akan dibuat oleh

*drum roll* Gia-XY!

Arigatou minna-san for reading~!


	5. Chapter 5: Rick's Bad Day

Oke

inilah chapter 5

oh iya!

makasi ya buat Chang Mui Lie N Chang Chan Lie yang telah mereview

gak nyangka bakal ada yang bilang fic ini keren!

oke, silahkan membaca chapter 5

semoga memuaskan

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lho? Kok ada yang teriak? Eh, tunggu! Itu kan suaranya… CLAIREEEE! NGAPAIN KAMU DI SANA!" teriak Jack yang melihat Claire sambil menutupi badannya.

"I, itu! Ada yang gerak-gerak di balik dedaunan itu!"

"Duh, tunggu bentar! Gua pake baju dulu!" kata Jack. Jack memakai bajunya dan keluar dari hot spring.

"J, Jack! A, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi… TOLONG LIAT APA YANG ADA DI BALIK DEDAUNAN ITU!" terik Claire histeris karena dedaunannya gerak-gerak lagi.

"He, boleh aja! Tapi… Ada syaratnya!"

"Gua bakal lakuin apa aja! Tapi tolong liatin apa yang ada di sono!"

"Oke deh! Pegang janjimu ya!"

"I, iya!" kata Claire masih ketakutan. Jack menuju ke dedaunan itu dan melihat apa yang ada di sana. Ternyata yang didapatinya Cuma… Seekor monyet!

"A, APA ITU JACK!"

"Oh, Cuma monyet."

"Eh? Monyet? Eh, tunggu?"

"Monyet ya…" bisik Claire dan Jack bersamaan sambil tersenyum licik. Sebuah akal licik terlintad di pikiran mereka.

"Jack, apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Sepertinya iya… Ayo kita lakukan bersama. Sasaran kita…"

"Rick…" sahut mereka bersamaan dengan tersenyum licik.

~Poultry Farm~

-Jack's POV-

Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk aku balas dendam ke Rick karena dia hamper bikin gua patah hati. SAKIT HATI TAU LIAT DIA PERGI KE BAR BERDUAAN SAMA KAREN!

"Jack, kau siap?"

"Ya, aku selalu siap Claire!"

"Oke, aku duluan ya." Kata Claire. Dia pergi mengetuk pintu Poultry Farm dan Rick membuka pintunya.

"Claire? Kamu ngapain di sini? Harusnya kamu masuk aja langsung."

"Aku ke sini mau ngomong sama kamu, kamu bisa ikut aku bentar?"

"Em, bisa sih. Kebetuln aku lagi gak sibuk."

"Oke, ayo!" kata Claire sambil menarik lengan Rick dan membawanya ke belakang rumah Gotz. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang, sesuai rencana.

"Gini Rick, aku ini mau neliti seekor hewan yang ada di sekitar sini. Kamu mau gak bantu aku? Cuma bentar kok."

"Hewan? Boleh aja. Hewan apa emang."

"Eh, hewan yang mau kuteliti itu… Monyet"

"WHAT THE! MONYET!"

"Iya, kamu tau kan monyet itu lincah banget? Aku gak bisa nangkep hewan selincah itu. Ta, tapi, kudenger dari para villagers, katanya kamu takut sama monyet ya?" kata Claire. Tentu saja aku tau kata-kata Claire yang bilang kalo dia gak bisa nangkep monyet itu bohong. Mana mungkin orang yang disebut-sebut _'Miss Perfect'_ di SMA dan jago olahraga gak bisa nangkep monyet.

"Eh, eh? E, enggak kok! Mana mungkin aku takut sama monyet!" kata Rick mengelak, padahal semua orang tau dia takut monyet. Ketauan banget tuh, Cuma mau jaga image di depen Claire.

"Oke, kalo gitu kamu mau bantu aku kan? Eh! Tuh ada monyetnya di belakang!" kata Claire sambil menunjuk monyet yang baru saja kulepaskan. Saat Rick menengok ke belakang, Claire langsung mengacungkan jempolnya kearahku. Aku langsung mengambil kamera polaroidku. MAKAN TUH MONYET RICK! HAHAHAHA!

"Eh, eh, eh?"

"Kok Cuma ah-eh, ah-eh doang? Tangkep dong!" kata Claire sambil mendorong Rick kea rah monyet itu. Rick terjatuh dan… bibir Rick menyentuh bibir monyet itu.

KLIK! Langsunga saja kupotret sesuai perintah Claire. Nah, tinggal disebar ke seluruh desa deh. Rick yang sadar kalau bibirnya baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir monyet langsung pingan.

"Jack, kamu udah boleh keluar. Fotonya udah kamu ambil?"

"Udah. Sesuai rencana." Kataku.

-Normal's POV-

Dasar duo licik. Kasian banget Rick dikerjain. Mereka langsung membawa Rick ke Clinic.

"Dia pingsan gara-gara shock. Apa kalian tau kenapa dia shcok?"

"Hehehe, liat aja ini Doc, Elli." Kata Claire dan Jack bersamaan sambil mengeluarkan hasil foto yang tadi.

"Hah? Ka, kalian dapat foto ini dari mana? HAHAHAHAHAHA! FIRST KISS RICK DIAMBIL SAMA MONYET!" kata Docter sambil tertawa-tawa gak jelas.

"Hehehe, kami mau nyebarin foto ini ke seluruh desa." Kata Claire tersenyum licik.

"Terus kalo Karen liat ini, pasti dia gak bakal mau pacaran sama Rick." Kata Jack tersenyum licik juga.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Rick yang baru bangun dari _'sleeping beauty'_nya.

"Eh, Rick udah bangun. Kami pergi dulu yah, Doc! Nanti kalo Rick nanya kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, bilang aja kalian nemuin dia pingsan di belakang rumah Gotz." Kata Claire.

"Oke, serahkan aja sama kami!" kata Elli.

"Sip, kalian memang bisa dipercaya!" kata Jack. Wah, wah, ternyata Docter sama Elli yang selama ini dikirain orang baik-baik sama penduduk desa ternyata iseng juga.

"Oke, bye!" keta Jack dan Claire bersamaan lalu meninggalkan Clinic.

~Starlight Farm~

"Oh, iya! Claire, tadi kamu bilang kamu bakal ngelakuin apa aja kalo aku ngintip di balik dedaunan itu kan?"

"Eh, iya, memang kenapa? Jangan bilang kamu mau minta aku ngelakuin sesuatu! Tadi aku kan uda bantu kamu bales dendam sama Rick!"

"Eh, I, iya ya…" kata Jack takut-takut.

"Nah, terus gimana? Lega gak?"

"IYA! LEGA BANGET! MAKAN TUH COWO AYAM! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Jack. Claire yang melihat Jack hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Btw, J.C*gua mana!"

"Eh, gua udah pesen sama Zack kok. Bentar lagi juga nyampe."

"Claire, Jack! Ini J.C* pesenan kalian!" teriak Zack menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eh, thanks Zack!" kata Jack.

"Oke, aku mau lanjut nonton anime dulu ya! BYE!" kata Zack lalu meninggalkan Starlight Farm. Claire dan Jack yang melihat Zack hanya bersweatdrop ria. Ternyata Zack suka nonton anime.

"Jack, ini udah jem 12, AKU LANJUT KERJA DULU YA!" teriak Claire lalu berlari menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Ngapain tuh anak masuk ke rumah?" KATA Jack ngomong sendiri. Lalu Claire keluar dari rumah sambil membawa cangkul dan menuju ke arah pertambangan. Claire terus mencangkul sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah silver ore. Dia pergi ke perpustakaan, lalu menghampiri Gray.

"Gray, ini buat kamu."

"Hah? Lu serius? Gua gak percaya lu kasih ini ke gua! Thanks ya!"

"Iya, eh, aku nyamperin Mary dulu ya."

"Iya." Kata Gray. Lalu Claire menghampiri Mary.

"Hai Mary."

"Oh! Hai Claire! Hari ini ada buku baru! Kamu mau pinjem?"

"Mau! Buku apaan?"

"Novel. Nih!" Mary lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

"Eh, kayanya bagus deh! Aku pinjem!" kata Claire setelah membaca synopsis ceritanya.

"Oke."

"Eh, Mary, aku balik dulu ya."

"Iya! Bye Claire"

"Bye Mary!" Claire lalu keluar dari perpustakaan, terus balik ke Starlight Farm.

~Starlight Farm~

Terlihat Zack sedang mencek kotak shipment Claire, sedangkan Jack sedang berteriak kesenengan gara-gara akhirnya dia bisa beli bibit baru besok. Claire mengahmpiri Zack dan Zack memberikan uang pada Claire. Zack lalu perrgi sambil membawa shipment milik Claire dan Jack.

"YAYYY! BESOK BISA BELI BIBIT BARU! BISA KE SUPERMARKET! BISA KETEMU KAREN!" teriak Jack sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

"WOI JACK! BERISIK TAU!"

"Eh? Claire udah balik ya?"

"Ya iyalah! Duh, teriakan lu itu hampir bikin gendang telinga gua pecah tau gak! Mungkin teriakan lu bisa kedengeran sama semua penduduk!" kata Claire hiperbola.

"Eh, duh sori, sori!"

"Emang lagunya Suju yang 'Sorry Sorry' apa?"

"_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Naega naega naega meonjeo…_"

"JANGAN MALAH NYANYI DONG! DISURU DIEM MALAH NYANYI!"

"Iya, iya."

"Gua bingung, kenapa cowo segila ini bisa dapet rengking 2 terus pas SMA?"

"Karena IQ gua tuh tinggi! Btw, GUA BUKAN COWO GILA!"

"LU TUH GILA TAU! AH UDAHLAH! Dari pada tenaga gua abis buat marah-marahin elu mending gua ngurusin Ace! Ace, sini!" teriak Claire. Ace datang sambil menggonggong senang.

"Hei, nih kubawain makanan buat kamu."

"He? Lu tiap hari ngasih makanan apa buat si… emm, siapa namanya?"

"Ace, dasar pikun!"

"Oh, iya! Maksud gua Ace! Lu kasi dia makan apa?"

"Em, herbal ato kaga rebung."

"HAH! EMANG DIA MAU MAKAN BEGITUAN!"

"Mau lah! Malah tiap hari dimakan sampe ludes ga kesisa!"

"Gilaaa! Keren nih anjing!"

"Udahlah, gua balik dulu ke rumah! Udah jam 5 lewat, gua mau mandi dulu!"

"Eh, ya udah! CEPETAN! GUA JUGA MAU MANDI!"

"Iye! Dasar cerewet!" kata Claire lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mandi.

"Hmmm, besok tanggal berapa yah? Kalo gak salah tanggal 8 kan ada Spring Goddes Festival. Oh iya! Hari ini tanggal 5! Eh, berarti tinggal 3 hari lagi! Duh, kalo Karen gua ajak dia mau kaga ya?" kata Jack ngomong sendiri. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari makanan di kulkas.

"SIALAN! RICE BALL SAMA ROTINYA ABIS! GUA MAKAN APA NIH! MANA GUA GA BISA MASAK! WO, CLAIRE! CEPETAN MANDINYA TRUS MASAKIN GUA MAKAN MALEM!" teriak Jack.

"IYA! SABARAN BENTAR KEK! GUA LAGI PAKE BAJU NIH!"

"BURUAN!"

"BERISIK! NIH GUA UDAH SELESAI! MANDI SONO!"

"MASAKIN GUA MAKAN MALEM!"

"KENAPA GUA MESTI MASAKIN MAKAN MALEM BUAT LU!"

"KALO NGGA GUA BISA MATI KELAPERAN!"

"BAGUS DONG KALO LU MATI! GUA BISA MILIKIN PETERNAKAN INI!"

"MASAKIN!"

"NGGAK!"

"MASAKIN PLISSS! NANTI GUA BAKAL TRATIR LU ES SERUT DI SEASIDE LODGE PAS SUMMER! ASAL LU TAU AJA, ES SERUT BUATAN KAI ITU PALING ENAK!"

"EH! ES SERUT! MAUUU! GUA BAKAL MASAKIN MAKAN MALEM BUAT LU! Btw Kai itu siapa?"

"Eh, dia orang yang dateng ke sini pas Summer, pemilik Seaside Lodge yang ada di pinggir pantai itu loh!"

"Ya udahlah, ga penting! Yang penting gua bisa makan es serut! CIHUI!"

"Ya udah masakin!"

"Iye, iye! Gua bikinin!"

"Yang enak loh!"

"Iya!" kata Claire. Lalu Jack masuk ke kamar mandi(dia udah gak lupa bawa baju lagi^^)

"Masak apa yah? Emmmm. AHA! MASAK ITU AJA!"

* * *

oke, jadi itu chapter 5

Claire : kok Rick bisa takut monyet ya? Padahal monyet kan imut!

Jack : HUAHAHAHAHA! GUA BISA BALES DENDAM SAMA RICK! MAKAN TUH RICK!

Karen : KYAAA! RICK! KAMU KENAPA!

Claire : Em, eh, jadi, ah! Udahlah, nanti kamu bakal tau sendiri kok! (nanti juga gua bakal sebarin foto aib Rick itu ke seluruh desa)

Jack : kapan kita mau nyebarin foto aib si ayam?

Claire : menekutempe! Tanya aja author

Jack ; kapan Gia-chan?

Gia : mungkin di chapter 6 ato 7, aku mau bilang ke Ryna-chan dulu soalnya, hehehe…

Jack : BAGUS! HUAHAHAHAHA!

Gia : Nah, chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat oleh…

Claire&Jack : Ryna Hitsune!

Gia : oke, sori kalo ada banyak typo!


	6. Chapter 6: Those 2 Troublemakers

Again, kembali kepada saya, Ryna Hitsune desu!

Langsung aja kita cipika cipiki ceritanya yah xD

Btw, disini ceritanya Jack udah kelar mandi (?)

* * *

"Tk Tk Tk Tk, Ting!" sebuah Omelette jadi dalam waktu singkat 3 detik, dan langsung saja Claire memanggil Jack,

"Omelettenya wis jadiiii," dan langsung saja Jack keluar menerjang dapur, "MAKANAAAAAAAAAAAN...!"

"Bruk!" Jack jatuh dengan pose indah di depan omelette yang Claire "sita" dari Jack,

"Slow aja weh!" teriak Claire,

"Gue lapeeeer..." balas Jack yang udah ga makan dari tadi menunggu makanan yang lebih bermutu,

"Ini makanan high-class, jadi dimakannya harus dengan gaya-gaya high-class juga..." kata Claire,

"Oke, oke, fine!" kata Jack sambil menuju meja makan dan langsung duduk dengan pose "elegan", Claire cuma bisa cekikikan ngeliatnya,

"Ini omelettenya, pak... Silahkan dicicipi," kata Claire dengan nada sopan sambil menyodorkan Jack omelette buatanya itu, Jack langsung menyantap omelette itu dengan lahap, namun tiba-tiba Claire menghentikannya,

"Eh, eh, eh! Saya hanya mengizinkan anda untuk menyicipi, buka memakan habis!" sahut Claire sambil mengambil piring omelette itu, Jack langsung marah-marah,

"Weh!" teriak Jack kesal,

"Hohoho, iya, iya, nih omelette-mu," kata Claire sambil kembali menaruh piring omelette di meja makan, Jack sambil cembetut memakan omelette-nya,

"WUENAKK TENAAN!" teriak Jack tersepona,

"Enak toh masakan gue," kata Claire bangga + banget,

"IYA IYA! Tapi gue ngerasa makanan di Inn lebih enak..." balas Jack,

"Ya iyalah, ini aja masih mending gue kasih gratis, disitu kan bayar!" kata Claire,

"Fine, fine," balas Jack,

...

"Haup," kata Jack sambil memasukkan sendok kosong ke mulutnya,

"Lha udah abis?" teriak Jack kaget,

"Ya iyalah, biasa juga habis dalam kurun waktu 2 detik," kata Claire,

"Huh, sedih banget," balas Jack,

-Tring-

"AHA!" sahut Claire dengan bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya,

"Napa?" tanya Jack,

"Foto Rick yang kissing-kissing ntar kita sebar ke desa yu!" jawab Claire bersemangat,

"Hah? Ntar? Udah gila lu tengah malem kita nyebar gituan, ntar dikira apaan putih-putih terbang, dengan gambar orang ciuman," balas Jack,

"...Maksud gue besok..." balas Claire,

"Hoh, oke... Tapi fotonya cuma satu cuy, nyebarnya gimana?" tanya Jack,

"Hnn... Gue sih bawa laptop kesini, bisa ngeprint," jawab Claire,

"WUIDIH! LAPTOP BISA NGEPRINT! KEREN BENER!" teriak Jack kagum,

"Masalahnya laptopnya rusak..." balas Claire, menyebabkan suasana hening sejenak,

"JIAH! LAPTOP LU GA BERGUNA BANGET SIH, CLAIRE!" teriak Jack marah,

"LU BANTU GUE PERBAIKIN DONG!" teriak Claire,

"MANA BISA GUE!" balas Jack,

"KAN LU PINTER! JUARA 2 MULU!" balas Claire,

"...O iya, ya... Fine, gue betulin," kata Jack dengan gajenya, Claire lalu menyodorkan laptopnya dan...

"BRUAK!" laptopnya digebrak oleh Jack,

"JAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKK! LU APAIN LAPTOP GUE TERSAYANG! BEGOOO!" teriak Claire histeris,

"Tring!" laptopnya nyala, Claire hanya bisa ngeliatin laptopnya dengan wajah masih kusam gara-gara si Jack tadi main gebrak-gebrak aja, lalu Claire tersenyum,

"JAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKK! LU PINTER BANGET SIH! JENIUS!" teriak Claire, Jack cuma bisa ngeliatin dengan wajah sweatdrop, Claire dengan segera nge-scan foto si Rick itu (ryna : kedengerannya jadi sirik yah? .w.) dan mengeprintnya sampe 30 lembar,

"Wedew! Claire! Tintanya ga abis tuh?" teriak Jack kaget,

"Tenang aja, gue jarang banget ngeprint kok," jawab Claire,

"Sreet..." halaman terakhir hasil print-an itu selesai ter-print,

"Nah, udah tuh, besok kita sebar ke desa!" sahut Claire,

"Tapi ntar habis kerja..." kata Jack,

"Habis sarapan, habis mandi," tambah Claire,

"Habis nafas..." tambah Jack,

"Gue ga bakal berhenti nafas oi!" sahut Claire,

"Hehehehe, iya iya," balas Jack,

"Dan begitu sajalah cerita satu malam mereka berakhir," kata narator (eh)

~Pagi harinya~

"Brak! Brak! Brak!" pintu kamar Jack sudah digedor-gedor pagi-pagi jam 5,

"APA SIH!" teriak Jack sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar,

"JBRAK!" pintu kamar Jack copot, dan keadaan menjadi hening sejenak...

-"JACK! BEGO LO!" teriak Claire marah,

"GA SENGAJA!" balas Jack,

"Fine! Derita juga derita lo! Cepet mandi, makan, kerja! Terus kita sebar tuh foto aib Rick ke seluruh penjagat duni-...desa!" sahut Claire sambil mendorong-dorong Jack keluar kamar,

"Brak! Gdubrak!" Jack terjatuh dengan posisi muka mencium pintu yang copot tadi ,

"BUAKAKKAKAKA!" Claire ngakak, Jack cuma bisa meratapi nasibnya itu...

~ Setelah semua selesai ~

"Siiip! Mari kita sebar aib Rick!" sahut Claire seneng + banget,

"Huwa..." balas Jack dengan muka yang tidak terlihat bersemangat,

"Kok 'huwa'? Napa lu Jack?" tanya Claire,

"Hng..." gumam Jack,

"OH! GUE TAU! LU SEBENERNYA IRI KAN SAMA TUH MONYET? LU KEPENGENNYA LU SAMA SI MANUSIA AYAM KISSU-KISSU KAN?" sahut Claire,

"KAGAAAAAA!" teriak Jack,

"Lha terus?" tanya Claire,

"Gue ngantuk..." jawab Jack,

"PLAK!" Jack ditampol,

~ Beberapa saat kemudian ~

"Sip! Ayo sekarang kita sebar "itu"-nya!" sahut Claire dengan pose superhero alias salah satu tangannya dikepal dan diangkat ke atas,

"Hu...Huwaa..." balas Jack yang babak belur, lalu mereka pun langsung beraksi, foto itu dilempar-lempar ke jalanan layaknya penebar bunga di pernikahan dan menempel-nempel foto itu di pohon, di papan pengumuman Town Square, di pager, di bangku taman, di bunga-bunga yang indah (?), pokoknya dimana-mana lah!

Mereka selesai menyebar pada pukul 9 pagi, dan sepertinya sudah banyak orang yang terkagum-kagum atas foto tersebut, Claire dan Jack puas,

"Kita sudah bekerja keras menyebarnya," kata Claire sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya,

"Ya, kerja keras kita sepertinya terbayar," balas Jack sambil mengikuti pose Claire,

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang," ajak Claire,

"Oke," jawab Jack, dan mereka pun berjalan kembali ke Starlight Farm dengan musik kepahlawanan diputar dan gerak yang sangat gagah, namun tiba-tiba...

"WOI JACK! CLAIRE!" teriak Rick dari kejauhan,

"Eh eh! Orangnya dateng! Kabuuuur!" teriak Jack, dan mereka pun malah main kejer-kejeran sama ayam... eh, Rick,

"Hohoho! Ayo terus lari! Masa ayam kalah sih larinya dari kita?" teriak Jack meledek,

"Buakakkaakak! Bener tuh!" balas Claire setuju,

"BERHENTI KALIAAAN!" teriak Rick, dan tiba-tiba saja kecepatan lari Rick bertambah drastis, Jack sama Claire ketakutan sendiri,

"HAH! Dapat kalian!" sahut Rick sambil menarik baju Claire dan Jack,

"U...Uwah! Ternyata kau benar-benar ayam sejati, Rick..." ledek Jack,

"DIEM LO!" teriak Rick marah,

"Apa maksud kalian pada nyebar foto gue sama tuh monyet hah?" tambah Rick,

"Wuidih! Ternyata ayam bisa marah juga!" sahut Jack,

"DIEEEEM!" teriak Rick pake toa, (?)

"Ehhh! Ada apa sih ini?" tanya Popuri yang baru saja pulang dari hot springs,

"Itu! Mereka!" jawab Rick sambil menunjuk ke arah Jack dan Claire,

"Eh iya Rick, kamu ciuman sama monyet yah?" tanya Popuri, Rick cuma bisa diem, Jack dan Claire tersenyum sinis ke Rick,

"Rick... artinya kamu ada kelainan kalo kamu sukanya sama hewan... melakukan hal yang gitu-gituan..." tambah Popuri, Rick langsung suram,

"BUKAN! BUKAN GITU!" teriak Rick marah-marah,

"Terus?" tanya Popuri,

"Kemaren tuh orang dua biji nyodorin gue monyet jelek! Gue otomatis menghindar tapi eh! Malah mereka ciumin ke gue!" jawab Rick menyangkal heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Claire sama Jack,

"Wuenak aja! Iya sih kami nyodorin monyet, tapi lu lari-lari gaje sampe lu kesandung dan nyium tuh monyet! Betewe monyetnya unyu-unyu gitu kok!" balas Claire,

"Iya bener ho'oh apa yang Claire bilang!" balas Jack setuju, Popuri langsung menatap Rick dengan tatapan memandang rendah,

"Heh... Penakut," gumam Popuri, lalu Popuri masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tiba-tiba Karen datang berlari menuju Rick,

"RICK!" teriak Karen,

"E-Eh... Iya?" tanya Rick,

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" tanya Karen sambil menyodorkan foto aib Rick itu,

"Eh... itu..." jawab Rick dengan gugup,

"Lo harusnya ngasih tau gue kalo lo sukanya sama hal ginian... Jadi gue kan bisa ngebantu lo memenuhi kesenanganmu itu, Rick," kata Karen dengan wajah berseri,

"B-Bukan...!" balas Rick,

"Hahah! Udah gapapa kok! Tenang aja, oke?" balas Karen sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya,

"Tapi...!" sahut Rick,

"Hehe, udah-udah, gue pergi dulu yah, cao!" kata Karen sambil berjalan pergi dengan santai ke Supermarket, Rick tambah suram dan matanya berkaca-kaca, malah air matanya udah keluar dikit (?), Jack langsung motret tuh Rick dan kabur,

"E-EH?" teriak Rick kaget,

"WEH! TUNGGU GUE!" teriak Claire sambil mengejar Jack pulang ke Starlight Farm.

~Starlight Farm~

"Napa lu pake acara moto-moto Rick segala, heh?" tanya Claire,

"...Ng... Kenapa yah?" tanya Jack balik,

"Eeeh... Nih anak satu ditanyain malah nanya balik..." balas Claire kesal,

"Err... Habis tadi... Dia..." balas Jack gelagapan,

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Claire,

"...unyu..." jawab Jack sambil ngeblush, Claire kaget dan langsung dipenuhi dengan pikiran fujoshi-nya itu dan senyum sendiri,

"Ternyata... Lu..." kata Claire,

"GA! BUKAN GITU! GUE MASIH DEMEN CEWE!" teriak Jack,

"Bisek?" balas Claire

"KAGA!" teriak Jack keras-keras,

"Gue cuma suka gitu sama hal-hal yang unyu!" tambah Jack, Claire langsung memandang Jack dengan wajah "ufufufu"-nya itu,

"JACK! Baca ini deh!" sahut Claire sambil menyodorkan sebuah komik,

"He? Itu kan buku," balas Jack gaje,

"YA IYALAH INI BUKU!" teriak Claire pake toa yang entah darimana munculnya,

"Siip, gue bacaaa!" kata Jack sambil mengambil tuh komik satu,

~ Setelah Jack ngebaca tuh komik~

"HUWA! KOMIKNYA KEREN BUANGETZZZ!" sahut Jack alay,

"Hehe, keren kan? Itu kan komik yaoi," balas Claire dengan senyum indah, Jack langsung terpaku membeku membatu menyuram,

"Heh? T-Tapi cowonya mirip cewe kok?" tanya Jack,

"Ga, itu cowo," jawab Claire, Jack langsung sweatdrop dan mojok di pinggir kali (?), dan Claire merasa puas dan seneng,

"Eh, betewe Claire, ngapain lu bawa-bawa komik gituan kesini?" tanya Jack,

"HEH! Bukan gue! Nih komik gue temuin di bawah ranjang gue!" jawab Claire,

"Hah? Bawah ranjang lu? Jadi maksud lu... Kakek gue... demen yaoi?" tanya Jack,

- Keadaan jadi hening sejenak -

"Eh, bisa juga ngga... Mungkin ada orang iseng liat-liat rumah ini sambil baca komik yaoi, terus eh komiknya ketinggalan disini..." jawab Claire,

"Eeh... Iya sih bisa juga..." balas Jack setuju,

"Oke... Err... gue tidur siang dulu..." kata Claire sambil menuju kamarnya,

"Iya..." balas Jack sambil menuju kamarnya juga, Claire sampe kepikiran mulu kalo Jack dan keluarganya demen yaoi, Jack sih cuma mikirin kakek-kakek umur 60-an baca yaoi sambil senyum-senyum... Ih! Serem ah!

"Dan begitu sajalah, keadaan berubah menjadi sore," kata narator,

* * *

Jack : ...Komik yaoi gue baca?

Claire : MWAHAHAHAH!

Ryna : YAOIIIIIIIII! #nosebleed

Claire : KYAAAA YAOIIIIIIII! #ikutan nosebleed

Jack : #sweatdrop

Ryna : Hmm, ok... Chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat oleh...

Claire : GIA XY!

Ryna : Jangan lupa itu anu yah *w* ...Review maksudnya (?)

Ryna : Sori kalo ada typo, story gaje de el el + lama BUANGET updatenya =w=

Ryna : Saya tuh orang sibuk, jadi yah tau sendiri lah ;P

Jack : UDAHH! Curcol aja! Kerjaan juga cuma maen terus di depan komputer!

Ryna : Fine =A= "

~ See you next next chapter! ~


	7. Chapter 7: Jack's Bad Day

Oke, kembali dengan Gia-XY

Terima kasih untuk _Chang Mui Lie N Chang Chan Lie_ dan _hikaaxrii_ yang telah mereview!

Rick lucu?

Really?

Cowo ayam yang satu ini bisa lucu?

Jack : Dia mirip anak ayam yang unyu pas nangis!

Gia : Ga usa ikutan lu Jack! Get out from my way! *death glare*

Jack : *ngacir*

Yang di chapter 6 memang mereka berdua (agak) akrab, tapi di chapter ini akan saya buat berantem lagi!

HWAHAHAHA!

Oke, here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh iya! Gua kan mau beli bibit! Jem berapa sekarang! Fiuh! Masih jem 3 sore. Kalo gue ngebut ke supermarket paling sebelum jem 4 juga nyampe. YOSH! LET'S GO!" kata Jack ngomong sendiri. (tumben inggrisnya bener?)

~Spring Mine~

"Akhirnya! Dapet juga silver orenya! Tinggal dikasih ke Gray sama Saibara deh. Kasihnya nanti malem aja deh pas di Inn. Oke, sekarang pulang, terus masukin hasil tambang ke shipping bin, ke Inn, terus… Hehehehe…" Claire tiba-tiba tersenyum licik.

~Supermarket~

"KARENNN! GUA MAU BELI BIBIT!"

"Oh, hai Jack. Kalo mau beli bibit ambil aja di sana terus bayar di kasir."

"Oke!" kata Jack terus pergi milih-milih bibit.

"Eh, Karen, mendingan gua beli bibit turnip ato potato?"

"Potato aja, bisa buat bikin kentang goreng tuh di rumah!" jawab Karen asal.

"Oke deh!" Jack terus jalan ke meja kasir sambil bawa 2 kantong bibit potato.

"Berapa semuanya?"

"150 x 2… 300G" kata Karen. Jack ngeluarin duit 300G.

"Oke, makasih Jack."

"Iya, sama-sama Karen. Oh iya! Karen! Lusa mau pergi ke Harvest Goddess Festival sama gua gak?" Tanya Jack. _'Ayo dong! Mau, mau, MAU!'_ pikir Jack dalem hati.

"Sori Jack, gua uda janji pergi sama Rick."

DUENG! Jack kejatohan beban 1000 kilo. Badannya lemes samua sampe jatoh.

"Jack! Lu gapapa!"

"Hiks, gua gapapa. Gu, gua duluan ya Karen. Bye… Hiks."

"I, iya. Bye Jack."

~Starlight Farm~

"Hiks, hiks."

"Lho, Jack! Lu kenape! Salah makan obat ya lu? Kok pulangnya ngerangkak sambil nangis gini!"

"Ka, Karen… Dia pergi sama Rick ke Harvest Goddess Festival… HUEEEE!"

PLAK! Claire nampar Jack.

"JANGAN BERISIK BAKA! MALU SAMA TETANGGA! DENGER YA! MEMANG CEWE DI DUNIA INI CUMA KAREN! ADA POPURI, MARY, ANN SAMA ELLI! KALO MEREKA GA MAU SAMA LU JUGA MASI ADA MAY! KECIL-KECIL GITU KAN IMUT(?)! LU AJAK AJA MEREKA-MEREKA ITU! SIAPA TAU KAREN CEMBURU!" teriak Claire. Saya ingatkan sekali lagi, Claire ga suka orang yang pesimis.

"Hiks, I, iya… Gu, gua ajak Popuri aja. Hiks, kan, kan, dia gak ada pasangan buat pergi ke HG Festival, kakaknya aja pergi sama Karen. Ka, Kai juga ga ada di sini buat pergi sama dia. YOSH! GUE BAKAL AJAK POPURI!" kata Jack yang nangisnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ya udah, gue duluan ya."

"Eh? Mau kemane lu.?"

"Ke Inn."

"Eh, ke Inn? IKUTTT! GUA MAU MINUM WINE DI SONO!" teriak Jack. Claire hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak kapan lu demen minum wine?"

"Eh, sejak kapan ya? Lupa tuh gua. Kalo ga salah sejak lulus SMA."

"Dasar, padahal dulu ngelarang gue minum gara-gara kata lu banyak alkoholnya lah, ga sehat lah, sekarang sendirinya malah suka."

"Yeeee, sori atuh! Gue kan kaga tau kalo ternyata wine tuh enak."

"Ya udah, let's go!"

~Inn~

"Aha! Itu dia Gray sama kakeknya!"

"Eh, tumben Popuri ke sini!"

"Gue duluan ya Jack. Ada urusan."

"Urusan atau urusan? Bilang aja mau ngedeketin Gray."

"Urusai! Udahlah, pokoknya gue duluan!" Claire pergi ninggalin Jack.

"Oke, mari kita minum wine!" teriak Jack.

~With Claire~

"Gray, kakek Saibara."

"Oh, halo Claire! Ada apa memanggil kami?" Tanya Saibara.

"Ini buat kalian." Kata Claire sambil mengeluarkan dua buah silver ore.

"Terima kasih, nak Claire."

"Makasih, Claire."

"Sama-sama, gua duluan ya."

"Tunggu! Lu mau pergi ke Harvest Goddess Festival sama gua gak?"

"Eh, lu ngajak gua, Gray? Serius?"

"Iya, gua serius."

"Gua mau!"

"Oke, lusa gua jemput lu di depen rumah lu."

"Iya. Gua duluan ya Gray."

"Iya."

~With Jack~

Jack menghampiri Popuri yang ada di deket kasir sama kakaknya,

"Hai Popuri!"

"Oh, hai Jack!"

"Em, Pop, lu lusa mau gak pergi ke Harvest Goddess Festival sama gue?"

"Mau! Lu tau aja gua gak ada pasangan!"

"Tau dong! Jack lagi gak tau! Eh, Ann! Gue pesen wine sebotol ya!"

"Siap kapten!"

"Eh, kasi gue diskon dong!"

"Boleh-boleh! Diskon 0%!"

"Yahhh, diskon 50% maksud gue Ann! Kalo 0% mah, sama aja gak dapet diskon!"

"Kan tetap ada kata diskonnya!"

"Iya sih… Tapi tetap aja! Ayolah! Jangan 0%!"

"Oke, diskon -100%!"

"Yeeee, gua bayarnya lebi mahal dong! Kalo gitu mending ga usa diskon sekalian!"

"Ya udah, ga usa diskon!"

"Sialan! Gue kejebak!"

"Oke, semuanya 300G."

"Oke, nih!"

~5 menit kemudian~

"Nih, wine pesenan lu!" Ann menyodorkan sebotol wine dan 1 gelas kosong kepada Jack. Jack menuangkan winennya ke gelas dan mulai mencicipi(?) rasanya.

"Wuih! Winenya enak tenan, Ann!"

"Iya dong! Siapa dulu yang jual?"

"Ann(Doug)!" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Loh? Kok lu malah nyebutin nama bapak gue?"

"Ya iyalah! Yang punya Inn siapa? Bapak lu kan?"

"Hehe, iya sih."

~30 menit kemudian~

"WOI JACK! GUE UDA MAU PULANG!"

"EH! TUNGGU GUE, CLAIRE!"

"BYE FUJOSHI BOY! GUE DULUAN YA!"

"WOI! JANGAN NYEBAR AIB DI SINI!"

"Pssh, pssh, Jack itu fujoshi ya?" bisik orang-orang di sekitar mereka._ 'Kedengeran bego!'_ pikir Jack.

"Ya udahlah, kalo lu belom mau pulang, gue duluan ya!"

"WEH! TUNGGU!"

~Starlight Farm, in the house, Claire's Room~

Claire saat ini sedang membuka laptopnya dengan senyum mengerikan. Sekedar pemberitahuan, Claire sama Jack udah mandi.

"Makasih pada Jack yang udah benerin laptop gue. Hehehehe…"

~Besok paginya~

"WOI JACKIE CHEN! BANGUN! MANDI! MAKAN! KERJA!"

"Iye, bentar. Tumben lu bangunin gue."

"Masa sih tumben?"

"Iyeeee, biasanya lu mana mau bangunin gue. Kayaknya ada apa-apanya nih."

"Nuduh sembarangan! Udahlah, gue mau ketemu Karen dulu…"

"GUA IKUT!"

"MANDI DULU BAKA! SADAR GA SIH BADAN LU TUH BAU! LIAT SEKARANG JEM BERAPA!"

"07.30! GAWAT! KENAPA LU GA BANGUNIN GUA DARI JAM 6 PAGI ATUH!"

"GUE KAN HARUS MANDI SAMA MAKAN DULU!"

"Oh ya, ada makanan ga di kulkas?"

"Emmm, kayanya kaga ada tadi."

"SIALAN! GUA LUPA BELI MAKANAN DI SUPERMARKET TADI!"

"Kalo mau, lu bisa rebus telor sih. Kemaren-kemaren kan si Popuri kasi kita telor, makanya 2 hari lalu gue bisa masak omelet."

"Oke, deh. Kalo rebus telor doang gua juga bisa."

"Oke gue duluan. BYE FUJOSHI BOY!" Claire teriak-teriak pake toa sampe kedengeran satu desa. Jack yang ngeliat Cuma bisa merenung doang nginget-nginget kejadian kemaren.

~09.00, still at Starlight Farm~

"Jack!"

"Eh, Thomas! Tumben ke sini!"

"Gua mau kasi tau besok ada…"

"Harvest Goddess Festival kan? Gua uda tau, malah gua uda ada pasangan." Kata Jack memotong perkataan Thomas.

"Masi ada satu lagi, nanti jem 10.00 dateng ke Rose Square ya."

"Oke, oke, emang ada apaan?"

"Liat aja nanti." Kata Thomas terus ninggalin Jack.

"Gua punya firasat buruk nih…"

~Rose Square, 10.00~

"Halo para penduduk! Di sini dengan gue, Claire, dan partner gue, Karen! Sebentar lagi kami akan mempersembahkan sesuatu yang berbau yaoi di desa ini!" kata Claire menggunakan microphone dan berdiri di atas sebuah panggung yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana bersama Karen. Di belakang Claire sekarang ada sebuah layar(entah yang layar putih-putih itu namanya apa, pokoknya yang buat nampilin gambar dari proyektor atau lebih tepatnya tampilan yang ada di sebuah laptop.)

_'Ya, yaoi?'_ pikir Jack dalam hati.

"Oke, langsung aja! Mayor, puter vidionya!" kata Karen, lalu dia dan Claire turun dari panggung.

_'Gua punya firasat buruk…'_

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah video di layar itu.

**'_Hehe, Zack, aku menyukaimu!'_**

Vidio yang singkat, tapi berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian dari semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Psh, psh, ternyata Jack itu bisek, psh, ternyata Jack itu gay…"

"CLAIREEEEE! LU NGAPAIN HAH!"

"Aduh Jack, ga usa triak-triak gitu kale! Oh ya, gua ada berita bagus buat lo!"

"Berita bagus apaaan!"

"Vidio ini bukan Cuma disaksikan oleh seluruh penduduk desa, tapi juga oleh orang-orang di SELURUH DUNIA karena gua udah nyebar video ini ke yutub(youtube)!" kata Claire dengan penekanan di kata-kata seluruh dunia.

"WHAT! APUS VIDIO INI SEKARANG JUGAAAAAA! CLAIRE! KALO NGGA GUA SEBAR AIB LU KALO LU SUKA SAMA *PIP*!"

"Sebar aja kalo berani! Lagian siapa bilang gua suka sama dia!"

"OKE GUE SEBAR! WOI SEMUANYA! CLAIRE ITU SUKA SAMA GR-" Claire langsung melakban mulut Jack.

"Oh, ternyata lu beneran mau nyebar aib gue. Sekali aja lu berani, gua hanyutin lu di laut!" kata Claire berbisik di kuping Jack.

"Hng! Hhh! Hhhhh… hhhh!"

"Hah? Apaan?"

"AMPUN! IYA! GUA GA BAKAL SEBAR AIB LU! SUER!" teriak Jack sambil ngebuka lakbannya.

"Bagus! Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Gimana? Apa video ini memuaskan?" Tanya Claire ke penduduk desa pake mic.

"SANGATTTT!" teriak Popuri, Karen, Ann, Elli, May, Stu dan Thomas yang memang dari dasarnya fujoshi.

"Lumayan menarik! Bisa jadi skandal nih!" kata Anna, Manna dan Sasha.

"Jack, kami gak nyangka ternyata kamu itu gay." Kata sisa penduduk, selain Zack, yang belum komen.

"GUE BUKAN GAY! INI FITNAH! GUA NGELAKUIN INI BIAR GA DIKEJER-KEJER PAKE TIKUS TANAH SAMA CLAIRE!"

"Ckckckck, lu malah nyebarin aib lu yang laen." Kata Claire.

"Ternyata Jack takut tikus tanah, psh, pssh…"

"Hehehe, gue bisa bales dendam." Kata seseorang sambil tertawa licik.

"Hiks, bisa-bisanya 2 aib gua kesebar dalam waktu sehari. Hiks." Tangis Jack merenungi nasibnya.

"Ya udahlah, gue mesti kerja! Lagian Ace pasti udah nungguin gue di rumah! BYE ALL!" Claire pergi ninggalin Rose Square.

"TUNGGU GUE CLAIREEEE!" Jack pergi menyusul Claire.

"EHEM! Kalian semua bisa pergi dari sini. Silahkan." Kata Thomas. Akhirnya para penduduk meninggalkan Rose Square, sedangkan Thomas dan Karen membereskan semua peralatan mereka(Proyektor, laptop, pokoknya yang tadi mereka pake buat nyebar aibnya Jack).

* * *

Claire : YES! AIBNYA JACK KESEBAR! CIHUIII!

Jack : WHAT THE HELL! GUA KESIKSA DI CHAPTER INI!

Claire : Ngomong-ngomong itu yang bilang mau bales dendam sama Jack tuh siapa?

Gia : Sekali diliat juga tau. Siapa lagi kalo bukan orang yang kemaren kalian kerjain!

Jack : Eh? Maksud lu ayam?

Claire : Iya, ayam yang lu taksir dan lu bilang unyu itu.

Jack : GUE GAK NAKSIR SAMA DIA!

Claire : LU PASTI NAKSIR DIA! BUKTINYA LU BLUSHING PAS LU BILANG DIA UNYU!

Jack : KAGA!

Claire : IYA!

Gia : Yah, mereka sibuk debat.

Oke, sekian di chapter ini.

Selanjutnya akan dibuat oleh Ryna Hitsune!

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan anda.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: The Gajeness begins

HELOH! WELCOME BACK TO *uhuk* err...

...KEMBALI KEPADA SAYA, RYNA HITSUNE! xDDDDD

Terimakasih BANYAK untuk para pe-review fanfic ini *w*

So...! So... So... *A* - gatau mau ngomong apa

Baca aja deh ya? =w=

* * *

"CLAAIIIREEEEEE!" teriak Jack dari jauh,

"Hoho, ada apa?" balas Claire sambil melet ":P"

"TUNGGUIN GUE GOBLOK!" teriak Jack marah-marah kayak orang gila,

"Aaaaah~ Gue dikejer seorang fujoshi cowooooo~~" teriak Claire dengan nada di unyu-unyuin,

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM!" teriak Jack, dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah sosok hitem-hitem gelep keluar dari semak-semak... yang ternyata adalah Rick dengan dua biji tikus tanah di kedua tangannya,

"UGRURGUSGUWBUSWBAWKAERLAYGG!" teriak Jack,

"Hah? Apaan?" tanya Claire seraya melihat Jack di belakangnya,

"BDRUAK!" Jack nabrak Claire dan langsung sembunyi di belakang Claire,

"Apaan sih lo!" tanya Claire marah,

"It, it, it...!" jawab Jack terbata-bata,

"APAAN SEH! IT, IT, IT! IT'S DELICIOUS! HAH! NGOMONG YANG JELAS, BAKA!" teriak Claire,

"BUKAN! IT TUH SESUATU YANG BERHUBUNGAN SAMA ALIENISTIK! DIBACANYA AI TI!" teriak Jack,

"ALIENISTIK APAAN?" teriak Claire,

"BE TE WE! ITU ADA TIKUS TANAH, BEGO!" teriak Jack mengganti topik pembicaraan, mendengar itu Claire langsung tersenyum licik yang sangat merendahkan derajat Jack,

"Rick, minta tikusnya satuuu~!" sahut Claire girang sambil langsung mengambil salah satu tikus tanah itu dari tangan Rick, Jack langsung merinding dan bersiap kabur,

"Jaaaack~" kata Claire sambil membalikkan badannya ke Jack,

"HYAAAA! KABURRRRRR!" teriak Jack sambil lari terbirit-birit ke alam sono (?)

"JANGAN KABUR DONG, FUJOSHI BOY~~~~!" teriak Claire mengejar Jack lalu disusul oleh Rick.

"OMIGOSH! LARI LU CEPET BUANJETZZZZ~~~!" teriak Jack alay.

"HUP!" sahut Claire sambil menerkam Jack,

"Rawr~" tambah Claire sadis sambil menyodorkan tikus ke hadapannya, demi melindungi first kiss-nya, ia langsung menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan menjedokkan kepalanya ke tikus itu,

"WEH RICK! LU BANTU GUE DONG!"

"SIP BOS!" teriak Rick dari jauh sana, dan langsung berlari menerkam Jack juga, Jack langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Rick, dan tiba-tiba...

- Rick dan Jack tiba-tiba menjadi couple yaoi baru -

Claire cuma bisa nosebleed ngeliat adegan kissu-kissu Jack dan Rick,

"Jack, ternyata... Kamu beneran gay ya?" tanya Claire sambil membayangkan adegan yaoi-yaoian,

"GAAA!" teriak Jack sambil mendorong Rick kedepan,

"Mendingan nyium Rick ato tikus tanah?" tanya Claire,

"GA DUA-DUANYA! MENDING KAREN!" teriak Jack with that perverted...

"HEH! SEKARANG KAREN TUH UDAH JADIAN SAMA GUEH!"

"JDERRR!" Jack shock berat dan langsung pingsan di tempat (?)

Claire yang masih nosebleed ngebayangin yaoi dengan wajah pervertednya itu terdiam di tempat.

Dan Rick yang tadi marah-marah itu ngeliatin Claire yang lagi ngiler ngebayangin yaoi.

Serta para penduduk desa yang ternyata dari tadi menonton adegan yaoi itu, terdiam di tempat.

"Jack gay, pssst, psst, kita paksa anak-anak cowo kita raep yuu, ibu-ibuu," bisik ibu-ibu ndeso itu,

"Iya, iya, suami kita jugaa..." bisik salah satu lagi,

"Eh jangan, ntar suami kita berpaling ke Jack dan cowo-cowo ganteng sekseh lainnya..."

Sedangkan Jack, Claire dan Rick...

"WOIIII! BANGUN, BAKA!" teriak Claire yang sudah sadar dari dunia imajinasi gilanya keras-keras di telinga Jack yang "delicate" itu, (Ryna : hoek)

"HUAAA!" teriak Jack setelah disiram air yang entah darimana munculnya oleh Claire, Jack melongo,

"ITU AIR APAAN?" teriak Jack,

"Air tanah," jawab Claire sambil menunjuk tanah yang telah dicangkul Claire dalem-dalem sampe air tanahnya keluar deres,

"BANJIIIIIIIR!" teriak Mayor histeris plus plus,

"Ini belom banjir woi! Airnya aja uda ngestop keluar sebelum banjir!" teriak Claire,

"Oh iye, abang lupa, neng," balas Mayor aneh,

"NAJONG! ENTE KERACUNAN APA SEH?" teriak Claire jijay,

"Sabar Claire, sabar! Orang sabar disayang Tuhan!"kata Jack menepuk-nepuk punggung Claire.

"HEH! LU JUGA! NGAPAIN NEPUK-NEPUK PUNGGUNG GUE!" teriak Claire kesel,

"Saya sedang menabahkan hati anda," kata Jack sok sopan sambil menatap Claire dengan pandangan yang "dalem",

"NAJONG! LU KENAPA JACK? KOK MENDADAK SOK SOPAN GETO? PAKE ACARA NATEP-NATEP GUE SEGALA LAGE! SALAH MAKAN OBAT YA?" TERIAK CLAIRE KESEL (Ryna : entah kenapa gue juga ikutan kesel... (?) =w=)

"Nyehe~" kata Jack sambil nyengir ala manusia cabul,

"PLAK!" Jack ditampar keras-keras sama Claire, dan musik dramatis tiba-tiba mengiringi,

"Eh?" gumam Jack sambil melihat Claire,

"PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!"

"WEH! STOP! STOOOOOP! NAPA LO NAMPAR GUE?" teriak Jack marah,

"HABIS GUE KESEL NGELIAT TAMPANG PERVERT LO ITU!" teriak Claire,

"TAMPANG GUE EMANG GINI! GA BISA DIUBAH!" teriak Jack,

"AAAAAAGH!" teriak Claire sambil kembali nampar-nampar Jack,

"UWOOOOOOOH!" teriak Jack kesakitan, musik dramatis yang dari tadi mengiringi sangat pas untuk adegan ini, apalagi kalo slow motion...

"Cekrek! Cekrek!" para wartawan amatiran alias penduduk desa mulai memotret dan merekam adegan itu, adegan yang sangat menyentuh hati... adegan seorang manusia... yang disiksa oleh manusia lain karena manusia itu memiliki tampang bokep nan cabul level 100... (?)

"HENTIKAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak seseorang dari alam sana,

"He?" gumam kebanyakan orang disana, ternyata seseorang itu adalah...

-Karen...

"RICK! KAMU NGAPAIN LAGI SEKARANG, HAH?" tanya Karen marah,

"Eh? Bukan aku... mereka..." jawab Rick sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Claire sama Jack,

"ENAK AJA! LO YANG MULAI KALI!" teriak Jack kasar ke Rick,

"LO!" teriak Rick ke Jack,

"KALO AJA LO GA MEGANG-MEGANG DAN NGEDEKETIN TUH TIKUS TANAH KE GUE, GA BAKAL TERJADI KERUSUHAN '45 GINI!" teriak Jack,

"Lebay lu Jack, ga sampe kayak kerusuhan '45 juga kalee..." balas Claire,

"Riiiick..." panggil Karen dengan nada menyeramkan,

"I...Iya..?" tanya Rick takut,

"Come here~" jawab Karen sambil mengibas-ngibas kecilkan tangannya ke Rick, Rick pun berjalan mendekat ke Karen,

"Beliin gue wine 3 botol... ato..." bisik Karen,

"A...Ato apa?" tanya Rick gugup,

"Ato kita putus!" jawab Karen sambil berbisik,

"APUUUUUUAAAAA?" teriak Rick dengan sound effect "Glegar-glegar"... Bumi serasa runtuh bagi Rick dan gunung api meletus-letus di bayangannya...! Disertai background song sedih, dan kenangan-kenangan bersama Karen tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Rick, lagu Moonlight Sonata pun terputar...

"PLAK!" Rick dipukul Karen,

"Duk!" Rick terjatuh pingsan, keadaan menjadi hening dan penduduk desa situ yang daritadi menonton bubar...

~Klinik terdekat~

"Rick, bangun Rick," kata Karen yang berusaha membangunkan Rick,

"Mh..." gumam Rick,

"Eh, beneran bangun," kata Karen dengan wajah gembira,

"Jack..." panggil Rick kepada Jack,  
"Apaan?" tanya Jack,

"HUWAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAK! KEPERAWANAN GUEEEEE!" teriak Rick tiba-tiba sambil terbangun, Jack langsung melototin Rick sambil siap-siap menyiksa Rick dengan keji, Karen juga langsung ngeliatin Jack dengan tatapan aneh,

"NO!" teriak Karen kasar ke Jack dengan muka ala meme "NO",

"Heh? Gue ngapain?" tanya Jack bingung,

"TENANG AJA RICK! YOU'RE FOR ME ONLY!" teriak Karen keras-keras gaje ke telinga Rick,

"K-Karen... Ai lov yu!" balas Rick senang, Jack menatap adegan lovi dovi itu dengan tatapan aneh dan langsung pergi diem-diem ke luar, Claire menyadarinya dan ngikut ke luar,

...

"DUAK!" Jack dipukul dari belakang sama Claire,

"WAT DE? CLAIRE?" teriak Jack kaget,

"Tuuu..." tiba-tiba suatu suara keluar, dan keadaan menjadi hening sejenak,

"TERNYATA LO KELUAR CUMA BUAT KENTUT, JACK?" teriak Claire marah-marah,

"EMANG LO KIRA BUAT APA?" teriak Jack marah campur malu,

"GUE KIRA LO MAU MENGGALAU RIA!" teriak Claire,

"BUAT APA GUE GALAU?" teriak Jack,

"Y..YA... KARENA GUE KIRA LO DEMEN SAMA RICK TERUS LO CEMBURU!" teriak Claire dengan imajinasi yaoi yang terlalu tinggi itu,

"KAGA! DASAR LO FUJOSHI TINGKAT MASTER!" teriak Jack kesal,

"MWAHAHHAHAHAH!" ketawa Claire ala orang gila,

"UDAH AH! I'M OUT OF HERE!" teriak Jack,

"FINE! DO WHAT YOU WANT!" teriak Claire marah sambil kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan membanting pintunya, dan dengan begitulah Jack kembali pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Ryna : CHAPTER 8, FINALLY DONE!  
Jack + Claire : Yeeee~ #tepuk tangan

Ryna : Er, btw, sori kalo saya LUAMUAAAAAA banget updatenya, soalnya itu, anu, apa namanya, internetnya dengan kejemnya ERROR! Mana ceritanya gaje lagi ;w;

Claire : Ckckck, kasian...

Ryna : #mewek

Jack : Haha =="

Ryna : Oke! Next chapter akan dibuat oleh...!

Jack + Claire + Ryna : GIA XY!

~ Tengkiu for reading! ~


	9. Chapter 9: Harvest Goddess Festival

Back to me, Gia-XY!

makasih buat semua silent reader dan pereview fic ini

saya rasa chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya

entah kenapa saya kebablasan dan ngetik kebanyakan

ya udahlah, let's begin

happy reading ^_^

* * *

~Mineral Clinic~

"Eh, ngapain gua masuk lagi ya?" Tanya Claire bingung sendiri.

"Udahlah, gue keluar aja. Gue kan mesti siap-siap buat HG Festival besok. Elli, Trent, gue kabur(?) ke rumah dulu ya! BYE!"

"Bye Claire!"

~Starlight Farm~

"Woi Jack! Lu besok pergi ke festival sama sopo?"

"Sama Popu. Kalo lo?"

"Sama Gray lah! Sama siapa lagi?"

"WHAT? LU PERGI SAMA PANGERAN ES ITU? WAT DE HEL! DUNIA UDAH KEBALIK! TERNYATA TYPE CLAIRE BERGANTI DARI COWO KEREN KAYA GUE JADI COWO DINGIN JELEK KAYA GRAY?"

"WOI! JAGA OMONGAN! SIAPA BILANG LU KEREN? DAN SIAPA YANG BILANG KALO TYPE GUA ITU KAYA LO? SADARRRR! DIMANA-MANA KERENAN GRAY DARI PADA ELOOOO!"

"KERENAN GUE!"

"KERENAN GRAY!"

"GUE"

"GRAY!"

"GUE!"

"GRAY!"

"STOPPPPPP!" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Spontan Claire dan Jack langsung menengok kearah suara itu.

"Zackie?" Tanya mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Zackie? Sejak kapan kalian menggil gue begitu?"

"Sejak tadi. Kenapa lu ada di… Oh iye! Lu kan mau ngambil shipment! Sori, ane lupa!" kata Claire.

"Iye, iye, nih bayaran lu pada. Shipmentnya uda gue ambil pas kalian triak-triak tadi."

"Oh, sip deh Zackie." Kata Jack sambil mengambil uangnya dari tangan Zack bersama Claire.

"Oh iya! Jangan lupa besok ada Harvest Goddess Festival ya! Sayonara!"

"Sayonaraaa!" teriak mereka berdua kompak. Zack sekarang sudah pergi tanpa bekas, eh, maksudnya Zack sudah pergi dan sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh mata Jack dan Claire.

"Nah, gue mau mandi dulu. Lu tidur-tiduran aja dulu di sini sampe gue slesai mandi." Kata Claire seenaknya.

"Enak aja! Gue disuruh tidur-tiduran di tanah? Gak lepel!"

"Terserah, yang penting gue mandi dulu. Bye!" kata Claire lalu masuk ke rumahnya,

"Yah, sendiri lagi. Ngapain ya?" Tanya Jack ngomong sendiri. Tiba-tiba Ace sang anjing melintas di depan Jack.

"Eh, tu anjing namanya siapa ye? Aci, Aca, Ica, Oce, Eco, ato apaan ya? Udahlah, asal panggil aje. WOIII! JINGGG! ANJINGGGGG!" teriak Jack. Yang dipanggil hanya duduk diam membelakangi Jack.

"WOIII JACKKKKK! JANGAN NGOMONG KATA-KATA KASAR DONGGG! MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASI GUE MANDIII!" teriak Claire dari dalam rumah. Emang mandi pake konsentrasi?

"Eh? Gue kan manggil anjingnya, kok dibilang ngomong kata-kata kasar? Ah udahlah. Mari panggil anjingnya lagi. Oh iya! Namanya Ace! Woi Ace!" panggil Jack

"GUK!" gonggong Ace sambil menghampiri Jack.

"Kayanya dia Cuma mau dateng kalo gue panggil namanya. Ya udah, ayo kita main sampe majikanmu selesai mandi Ace!"

~30 minutes later~

Saat ini Claire sudah selesai mandi dan Jack ada di kamar mandi, yang pastinya dia lagi mandi di dalem, kalo soal bersih enggaknya saya gak tau. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka.

TOK! TOK!

Claire mambukakan pintunya.

"Oh, hai Gotz! Tumben ke sini, ada apaan nih?"

"Ini, besok kan Harvest Goddess Festival. Lu belum punya gaun kan?"

"Eh, gaun? Belum sih, memang kenapa?"

"Ini, gaun buat lu." Kata Gotz sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berbungkuskan kertas kado pada Claire.

"Eh, serius? Lu dapet gaun ini dari mana?"

"Em, tadinya itu punya istri gua dan rencana mau gua warisin ke anak gua, ternyata sebelum kita sempet bikin anak, istri gua udah meninggal duluan. Jadi, sekarang gaun itu gak ada yang punya. Gua pikir dari pada gua pajang mulu di rumah, mending gua kasih lu aja."

"Wah, thanks buanjetzzz Gotz!"

"Iye, sama-sama. Gue pulang dulu ya. Bye!"

"Iya, Bye!" kata Claire, lalu Gotz pergi meninggalkan peternakan Claire dan Jack.

"HUAHHH! SEGERNYEEEE!" teriak Jack yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ih, lu bisa gak sih ga usah lebay kalo beru selesai mandi?"

"Emang gue lebay? Sori sih. Eh, lu megang apaan tuh?"

"Oh, ini, gaun buat Harvest Goddess Fastival."

"Hah? Dapet dari mana lo? Jangan bilang lu nyuri?"

"BAKA! YA ENGGAKLAH! GUE LAGI NYURI! GAK LEVEL! Tadi Gotz dateng ke rumah kita terus ngasih ini ke gua!"

"Ohhh, gua kira lu nyuri dari Karen. Gomen."

"Iya, iya."

"Lu udah makan?"

"Udahlah."

"Oh, ya udah."

"Huammm, gua tidur dulu ya!"

"Iya, iya, sono tidur."

"Iye." Kata Claire lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur. Tentu saja sebelum tidur dia memasukkan gaunnya ke beauty box yang entah dari mana asalnya.

~8 Spring, 07.00 AM~

Claire saat ini sudah bangun dan melihat Jack sedang memakan rice ball yang entah kapan dia beli lagi.

"Jack, lu udah mandi belom?"

"Belom."

"Udah sikat gigi belom?"

"Belom."

"Terus kenapa makan?"

"Gue laper."

"Jack… JACK JOROK! Dimana-mana orang mandi dulu baru makan. Seenggak-enggaknya palingan sikat gigi dulu."

"Ih, gue yang keren abis begini dibilang jorok!"

"Emang iya! Harusnya lu bangun tidur mandi dulu! Seenggak-enggaknya cuci muka sama sikat gigi dulu!"

"Iya, iya, ga usah dibilangin sampe dua kali juga sih. Oke, habis ini gue mandi."

"Nah, gitu dong. Gua mandi dulu ya."

"Iya, iya."

"Jangan lupa lu mesti jempun Popuri hari ini sebelum jam 10." Kata Claire mangingatkan karena takut Popuri nungguin Jack, eh, ternyata Jacknya lupa jemput.

"Iya, iya." Kata Jack, lalu Claire masuk ke kamar mandi.

~07.20 AM~

"Jack, gue udahan nih! Mandi sono!"

"Iyaaaa…" kata Jack seraya masuk ke kamar mandi. Claire mengambil sebatang(?) roti dari kulkas dan memakannya. Selesai memakan roti itu, dia keluar rumah dan mendapati seorang Gray sedang menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Gray?"

"Hai Claire. Gue dateng jemput lu. Habis kerjaan lu slesai terus lu anti baju dan kita pergi ke Rose Square."

"O, oke. Kerjaan gua bakal slesai sebelum jam Sembilan!"

"Iya, selamat bekerja." Kata Gray, lalu Claire memulai pekerjaannya.

~07.30 AM~

"Weh, kok ada Gray di depen rumah gue?"

"Gua mau jemput Claire." Jawab Gray dengan nada dingin yang membuat Jack menggigil.

"O, oh, kalo gitu gua kerja dulu ya, bro." kata Jack lalu memulai pekerjaannya.

~08.15 AM~

Pekerjaan Claire selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya, entah karena dia terlalu bersemangat atau memang waktu berjalan lebih lambat hari ini. Saat ini Claire sudah memakai gaun yang diberikan Gotz kemarin.

"Ayo jalan Claire."

"Iya. BYE JACK!" pamit Claire pada Jack yang sedang akan berjalan menuju Poultry Farm.

"IYE, IYE! BYE! SONO PERGI!" jawab Jack yang sedang menutupi wajahnya yang sedang blushing melihat penampilan Claire dengan topinya. Waduh, lu ketularan Gray ya Jack? Kalo lagi malu-malu kan Gray juga suka nutupin mukanya pake topinya.

'_Gilaaaa, ini cewe cantik banget! Apa bener dia Claire yang suka marah-marah sama gue kemaren-kemaren?'_ kira-kira itulah yang dipirkan Jack dalam hati.

~Poultry Farm~

TOK! TOK!

"Popu! Ini gua Jack!" teriak Jack. Popuri keluar dengan gaun yang agak mirip dengan milik Claire.

"Oh, hai Jack!"

"Hai. Lu udah selesai?"

"Yup!"

"Oke, let's go! Eh tunggu, mana kakak lu yang super bawel itu?"

"Udah berangkat duluan, katanya mau jemput Karen."

"Oh, ya udah." Kata Jack santai. Eh? Lu kaga cemburu si Rick jemput Karen Jack? WAH! PEMIRSA! TERNYATA JACK SUDAH MELUPAKAN KAREN! BERIKAN TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK JACK! *Dilempar batu sama Jack*

"Ayo pergi!"

~Rose Square~

Saat ini Claire dan Jack dengan ngobrol dengan para penduduk lainnya. Akhirnya jam sepuluh tiba dan acara dimulai. Para cewek menarikan tarian Harvest Goddess Festival dengan lancar. Kenapa Claire bisa tarian itu? Oh tentu saja karena sebelumnya dia datang duluan sebelum Jack dan sempat belajar dulu sama Karen. Kenapa Claire langsung bisa padahal Cuma belajar bentar? Duhh, bagi Claire sih itu gak aneh! Dia kan Miss Perfect! Saat ini Jack hanya bengong melihat Claire yang sudah bisa menari dengan lancarnya, padahal dari kemarin dia sama sekali gak ngeliat Claire belajar nari. Akhirnya tarian mereka selesai dan para penduduk dipersilahkan menikmati sajian yang ada di festival.

"Woi Claire! Lu kok bisa nari lancar banget sih tadi? Emang lu bisa tau tariannya kaya gitu dari mana?"

"Oh, tadi gua berguru(?) dulu sama Karen bentar pas baru dateng. Lagian tariannya gak terlalu susah kok." Kata Claire dengan santainya. Padahal gadis-gadis lain rata-rata memerlukan waktu satu minggu untuk bisa menarikan tarian itu full dari awal sampe akhir, itupun belom terlalu lancar.

"Miss Perfect itu memang lain dari pada yang lain." Kata Jack saat Claire sudah pergi menuju ke tempat Gray, sehingga Claire tidak mendengar perkataan Jack.

~06.30 PM~

Saat ini, hanya beberapa penduduk yang tersisa di Rose Square.

"Claire, lu mau menemani gua sebenatar?"

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti lu juga tau. Ikut aja. Tenang aja, gak gua apa-apain kok."

"Eh, iya."

'_Si Gray mau ngajak Claire kemana tuh? Jangan-jangan… GRAY MAU MEMPERKOSA CLAIRE DI TEMPAT SEPI? Ini gak boleh dibiarin! Gue mesti nguntit mereka!'_ pikir Jack dengan pikiran ga jelasnya. Sumpah, lu kenapa sih Jack? Pikirannya gitu banget sih.

"Popuri, ayo kita nguntit Claire sama Gray!"

"Nguntit? Maksudnya ngikutin? Wah! Mau! Let's go!" teriak Popuri bersemangat.

"Jangan kenceng-kenceng dong, nanti ketauan kita mau nguntit mereka!"

"Eh, oh iya! Sori-sori."

"Ya udah, Ayo."

~Mother's Hill Flower Garden~

'_Hem, ni tempat lumayan sepi. Jangan-jangan Gray mau ngerape si Claire beneran? Waduh! Gawat! Gue mesti nyelametin Claire! Eh, ngapain gue nyelametin Claire ya? Kenapa gue kesel begini si Gray mau ngapa-ngapain Claire? Claire kan musuh gue. Oh iya! Gue kan mesti nyelametin Claire biar nama desa ini gak tercermar! Tapi, kalo nama desa tercemarpun sebenernya gue gak terlalu sebel juga. Jadi kenapa gue kesel begini?'_ pikir Jack bingung sendiri. Ckckck Jack, itu namanya lu lagi pol in loph sama seseorang di antara mereka.

"Ngapain mereka ke tempat sepi begini ya?" Tanya Popuri.

"Hem, kita liat aja dulu, Pop."

"Widih, tempatnya keren bener!" teriak Claire terkagum-kagum.

"Claire… Em, gue… Gue mau ngomong…"

"Eh? Mau ngomong? Ngomong apa? Ngomong aja sekarang.

'_Waduh! Jangan-jangan dia mau ngomong kalo dia mau ngerape si Claire lagi! KAWAT! KAWAT! Eh, maksudnya, GAWAT! GAWAT!'_

"Claire, gue, gue…" kata Gray ragu-ragu.

"Lu apaan? Lu mau ngomong apa sih?"

'_Sumpah! Ini beneran gawat!'_

"Claire gue mau ngomong kalo…"

'_Gue mesti hentiin Gray sekarang juga!'_

"STOPPP! JANGAN GRAY! JANGAN! LU GA BOLEH MENCEMARI NAMA DESA KITA SEKALIGUS NAMA KELUARGA LOOOOOO!"

"GLEK! JACK?" teriak Claire dan Gray.

"Yah Jack, kok diganggu sih? Padahal tadi kan lagi seru-serunya!" protes Popuri.

"Ginian lu bilang seru? Ini bisa mencoreng nama Mineral Town tauk!"

"He? Mana mungkin ginian mencoreng nama Mineral Town."

"He? Mencoreng nama desanya apaan? Emang tadi lo mau ngomong apa sama gue sampe dikira Jack mau mencoreng nama desa?"

"Maksud lu apaan sih Jack?" Tanya Gray.

"Lu mau ngerape si Claire kan? Ngaku aja! Ga bakal gue bocorin ke seluruh desa kok!"

"Ga ke seluruh, paling Cuma sebagian." Kata Claire bercanda.

"APA? LU NGIRA GUA COWO KAYA GITU? Sumpah! Pikiran lu sih parah Jack! Kayanya lu mesti cek otak lo ke Docter Trent deh!" protes Gray yang mendadak jadi cerewet.

"He? Jadi lu bukan mau ngerape si Claire?"

"BUKANLAH!"

"Oh, kalo gitu sori. Ya udah, kita berdua balik duluan ya." Kata Jack sambil menyeret Popuri pergi.

'_Huh terima kasih buat Jack. Berkat dia kesempatan gue nyatain perasaan ke Claire pupus sudah. Ya udahlah, lain kali aja.'_ Pikir Gray sebal.

"Gray, udah malem, gua pulang dulu ya,"

"Gua anterin. Lagian rumah kita searah."

"Eh, iya, thanks Gray."

"Iya."

~Starlight Farm, 07.35~

"Bye Gray. Thanks buat hari ini."

"Iya, sama-sama. Bye Claire."

~Claire and Jack's House, 08.00~

Nah, sekarang Claire udah selesai makan dan mandi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kencang.

"I'M HOME!"

"WEH! Ga usah lebay! Kok jam segini baru pulang? Dari mana lo?"

"Nganterin Popuri lah. Gentleman sejati kan ga boleh ngebiarin seorang cewe pulang sendirian."

"Gentleman sejati? Maksud lu, lu itu seorang gentleman sejati gitu?"

"Yup!"

"Gentleman sejati apanya? Yang bener, lu tuh fujoshi plus yaoi sejati!"

"KAGAK! GUE BUKAN FUJO ATAUPUN YAOI!"

"Udah ngaku aja! Buktinya tadi lu gangguin gue sama Gray! Lu pasti takut kalo gue ngapa-ngapain Gray kan? Lu pasti naksir sama Gray kan? Setelah Rick direbut Karen, lu terus move on ke Gray."

"Eh, gue bukannya suka sama Gray! Gue itu tuh sebenernya sukanya sama elu!"

"UAPHUAAA? LU SUKA SAMA GUE? OH NO! ADA FUJOSHI BOY SUKA SAMA GUE!"

"EH! SALAH-SALAH! GUE SALAH NGOMONG! MAKSUD GUE, GUE BUKANNYA SUKA SAMA GRAY! GUE CUMA GAK MAU NAMA DESA TERCEMAR! SUMPEH! GUE SALAH NGOMONG!"

"BOHONG! JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI! PERGI!"

"SUMPAH! GUA SALAH NGOMONG!"

"ENGGAK! ENGGAK! GUE GAK PERCAYA SAMA LU! JANGAN-JANGAN LU MAU NGAPA-NGAPAIN GUE LAGI! LU KAN MESUM! JANGAN-JANGAN TADI LU BILANG SI GRAY MAU NGERAPE GUE CUMA BUAT NGEJELEKIN NAMA GRAY DI DEPEN GUE! HUEEEE! PERGIIIII!" teriak Claire histeris sendiri sambil menjauh dari Jack.

"DUH! BENERAN! GUE SALAH NGOMONG! GUE GAK SUKA SAMA LU KOK SUMPAHHHH!"

"BOHONG! BOHONG! LU PASTI BOHONG!"

"IH, GUE SERIUS! GUA MESTI NGAPAIN BIAR LU PERCAYA SAMA GUA?"

"Eh, lu mesti… Oh ya! Lu mesti bilang sama gue, lu lagi sukanya sama siapa sekarang!"

"Eh, suka? Belom ada tuh. Masa baru patah hati gue langsung suka sama orang lain. Artinya gue playboy dong?"

"Bukannya lu emang playboy? Hah, gue tau lu baru patah hati sama Rick. Sabar yah."

"GUE GAK PATAH HATI SAMA RICK! GUE PATAH HATINYA SAMA KAREN! Yah, sekarang gue udah gak patah hati sih."

"Terserah, yang penting, lu pasti sukanya sama Gray kalo bukan sama gue." Kata Claire dengan pikiran fujoshinya.

"DIBILANGIN GUE BUKAN YAOI! LAGIAN WALOPUN GUE YAOI, TYPE GUE BUKAN PANGERAN ES KAYA GITU TAUK!" teriak Jack kesal.

"Gue tau lu yaoi. Ngaku aja. Ga bakal gue bocorin ke siapapun kok."

"Sumpah! Gua bukn yaoi!"

"Terserah lu mau bilang apa, tapi gue tetap nganggep lu yaoi. Buktinya banyak soalnya. Betewe, mandi sono! Badan lu udah bau tuh! Habis mandi makan trus sikat gigi!"

"Iye, iye. Lu ngomong seakan lu itu emak gue tau gak!"

"Terserah. Udah, gue mau cuci piring dulu, terus sikat gigi."

"Eh tunggu, kalo gue mandinya di kamar mandi, lu sikat gigi di mana?"

"Itu, si Gotz kan uda bikin wastafel 1 lagi di dapur. Nah, sono mandi!"

"Iya, iya." Kata Jack terus masuk ke kamar mandi. Claire nyuci piring, terus sikat gigi, habis itu tidur. Jack mandi, terus makan, habis itu sikat gigi, terus tidur. Dan hari melelahkan itu akhirnya selesai.

* * *

fiuh, udah, segitu dulu

Claire : sumpah, si Jack sih pikirannya parah

Jack : WEH AUTHOR! KOK GUE DITUDUH YAOI DAN SUKA SAMA GRAY? OGAH BANGET GUE SUKA SAMA PANGERAN ES ITU!

Claire : Loh, bukannya lu memang yaoi di sini?

Jack : ENGGAK! GUE MASIH NORMAL! SUMPAH!

Gray : Kok gua merasa gue agak OOC di atas?

Gia : kayaknya bukan cuma di atas, tapi memang di fic ini sepertinya kamu memang bakal OOC terus :3

Jack : eh, author, betewe itu due lagi pol in lop sama sopo?

Gia : loh, gue kira lu bisa nebak sendiri. Ternyata Jack begonya emang keterlaluan, katanya rengking 2 di SMA, tapi ternyata dalam hal beginian dodolnya minta ampun!

Jack : GUE GAK DODOL! GUE MANUSIA! BUKAN DODOL!

Claire : lu lagi ngejayus ya Jack? -_-

Popuri : Gara-gara Jack tontonan seru tadi terganggu deh, padahal dikit lagi Gray bisa nyatain...

Gray : DIEM LU! *ngebekep mulut Popuri*

Gia : Sepertinya chappie depen Mary bakal muncul. Oke, chappie selanjutnya bakal dibikin oleh...

All : Ryna Hitsune~

Gia : Thanks for reading! Sori kalo ada typo -_-


	10. Chapter 10: Ganbatte Mary!

Minna-san!

Saya adalah Gia-XY!

Readers : WOI! MANA RYNA?!

Gia : Ya ampun! Sabar atuh! Saya menggantikan Ryna di chapter ini karena suatu alasan!

Readers : LU APDET LAMA AMET!

Gia : GUE KRISIS KOSAKATA TAU DARI KEMAREN DAN BANYAK TUGAS DAN ULANGAN! Maklumin donggg!

Readers : BHUUU!

Oke, seperti yang saya katakan di atas, saya menggantikan Ryna membuat chapter ini karena suatu alasan, jadi mohon maaf untuk readers yang sudah menantikan chapter buatan Ryna *bungkukin badan*

Oke, inilas chapter 10!

Happy reading!

* * *

"HAHAHA! THE NEW DAY IS COMING! LIBRARY! I'M COMING! WAIT FOR ME MARY!" teriak Claire dengan gajenya. Saking kencengnya teriakan si Claire, si Jack yang lagi mimpi dapet doujinshi segudang jadi kebangun deh.

BRAK!

"AKH! BRISIK! LU NGANCURIN MIMPI GUE! PADAHAL DIKIT LAGI GUE BISA BACA TUH DOUJINSHI!" teriak Jack sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat teramat terlalu kasar banget sekali.

"Eh apa? Lu punya doujinshi?"

"BUKAN! GUE MIMPI DAPET DOUJINSHI SEGUDANG TAU! PADAHAL DIKIT LAGI ITU DOUJINSHI BISA GUE BACA!"

"Ckckck, ternyata Jack baca doujinshi ya? Doujinshi apaan Jack? Doujinshi yaoi?"

Jack langsung diem. Memang bener sih dia mimpi dapet doujinshi yaoi segudang. Tapi masa dia bilang ke Claire? Nanti aibnya malah di sebar-sebar ke seluruh desa lagi sama si Claire.

"Kok diem aja? Jangan-jangan tebakan gue bener ya?" Tanya Claire dengan nada iseng.

"…"

"Jack?"

"…"

"Jangan-jangan… lu beneran mimpi dapet… doujinshi… yaoi?"

"HWAAAAA! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA LU! KALO LU GAK BILANG HAL-HAL BERBAU YAOI TERUS DI DEPEN GUE, GUE GAK BAKAL JADI FUJOSHI KAYA GINI! HUAAAA!"

"Ya ampun! Sabar atuh nak Jack! Gak usah teriak-teriak!"

"GAK! GAK! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA LU!"

"Jack! Tenang oi!"

"HUEEE! MAMI! AKU GAK MAU JADI FUJOSHI! AKU HARUS APA?!"

"JACK!"

"MAMIIII! PAPI! OPA! OMA!"

"JACKKKK!"

"HUAAAAA!"

~Mineral Clinic~

Pada akhrinya, karena si Claire stres denger teriakan si Jack, dia ngebawa(baca:nyeret) si Jack ke klinik. Loh? Kok jadi ke klinik?

"Dok! El! Si Jack kayaknya kena penyakit balik jadi anak kecil deh!"

"He? Jack? Memang dia kenapa?" Tanya Elli.

"Itu, tadi dia teriak-teriak mami papi opa oma gak jelas gitu!"

"Ohhh! Ya udah! Bawa sini Jacknya!" perintah Trent.

"Nih!"

Claire ngelempar Jack ke hadapan si Trent.

"HUWEEE! MAMIH! GUE DILEMPAR!" tangis Jack kayak anak bayi yang jatoh dari keranjang.

"Kayanya dia udah menderita penyakit balik jadi anak kecil stadium 4 deh." Kata Trent sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang entah sejak kapan dipakainya. Jelas-jelas itu boong banget! Mana ada penyakit kaya gitu! Dasar dokter gak becus! Keren-keren tapi asal nyimpulin, ckckck.

"Udahlah! Yang penting lu urusin dia dulu gih! Gue mau ke perpus sekarang! Nanti kalo udah diem lu usir aja! Jaa!"

Si Claire dengan gak sopannya langsung ninggalin klinik. Trent sama Elli Cuma sweatdrop aja ngeliatin Claire pergi dengan seenak jidat gitu dengan ninggalin Jack di sana.

"GUA GAK MAU JADI FUJOSHI! TOLONG GUE RA!"

(Gia : Halah! Kebanyakan baca Yu-Gi-Oh! lu Jack! Nyebutnya jadi Ra mulu!

Jack : Diem lu Gia! Lu aja lebih banyak tau tentang YGO di banding gue! Gue kan Cuma ngikutin naskah!

Gia : Alah! Lu diem-diem juga nyimpen doujinshi (yaoi) YGO kan? Ngaku lo! Gue udah obrak-abrik seluruh kamar lu tau! Di data USB juga ada doujinshi yaoi YGO hasil download!

Jack : GLEK! Ga ada Claire kan disini?!

Gia : Ga ada, kan dia lagi ke perpus

Jack : Fuhhh! Kalo ada dia pasti aib gue kesebar lagi!

Gia : Aib lu aja sekarang udah kesebar ke readers!

Jack : AH! MIRIS BANGET NASIB GUE! SAMWAN HELP MEHHHH(Tolong diingat bahwa Inggrisnya Jack itu payah!)!)

"Ra? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Elli bingung,

"Nama dewa Mesir." Jawab Trent.

"Oh."

"TRENT! KENAPA SI CLAIRE BAWA GUE KE SINI?! GUE KAN GAK SAKIT! GUE MASIH HARUS DEBAT SAMA DIA! GUE MESTI MINTA PERTANGGUNG JAWABAN DIA!"

"Pe, pertanggung jawaban? Jangan-jangan…"

Lalu munculah pikiran-pikiran bokep di kepala Trent dan Elli.

"Jack, lu diapain sama Claire?" Tanya Trent.

"Eh?"

"Tadi lu ngebahas pertanggung jawaban gitu, maksud lu, lu itu udah 'itu' sama Claire?" kata Elli.

"ENGGAK! BUKAN! MAKSUD GUE, GUE MESTI MINTA PERTANGGUNG JAWABAN DIA GARA-GARA DIA UDAH BIKIN GUE JADI FUJOSHI! POKOKNYA GUE MESTI PERGI SEKARANG!"

Jack pergi dari klinik mengikuti jejak Claire. Trent dan Elli kembali sweatdrop.

"CLAIREEEE!"

Jack akhirnya nyariin Claire ke seluruh pelosok desa, kecuali perpus sama gereja, soalnya dia beranggapan kalo Claire gak mungkin pergi ke tempat sepi begitu soalnya menurut dia Claire tuh orang yang gampang bosen kalo ada di tempat sepi. Alhasil, si Jack malah kecapean tanpa ketemu sama Claire. Ya iyalah! Orang si Clairenya aja ada di perpus!

Oke! Back to Claire!

~Mineral Library~

"Mary!"

"Claire!"

"Weh, weh! Ada buku baru kagak? Yang bagus gitu!"

"Emmm, yang ada Cuma lanjutan novelku. Kamu mau pinjem?"

(a/n : Kenapa Mary ngomongnya pake aku kamu? Karena saya mau menjaga imagenya sebagai cewek sopan yang polos! Jadi saya biarkan aja bahasanya begitu.)

"Gua mau pinjem!"

"Oke deh." Kata Mary seraya mengambil novel dari rak buku dan memberikannya pada Claire.

"Em, ngomong-ngomong Claire, kemaren kamu pergi ke HG Festival sama Gray ya?"

"Eh, ehehehe, gitu deh. Dia ngajak gue sih, itung-itung dari pada kagak punya pasangan." Jawab Claire. Alah! Boongnya gede! Lu kan nerima ajakan Gray kan gara-gara lu suka sama dia! Ih, Claire tukang boong ih~ Claire gak mau ngaku nih~

(Claire : *Ngelempar botol ke Gia* Diem lu! Gue Cuma ngikutin naskah!

Gia : Wadaow! Sakit Claire! Kalo gue pingsan siapa yang bakal jadi naratornya?!

Claire : Gue kan bisa minta tolong sama OC-OC lu! Udahlah! Jadi narator yang bener lu! Jangan ngelantur!

Gia : Ih, santai sih. Gue kan Cuma bercanda!

Claire : Ya udah, lanjutin storynya gih!

Gia : Iya, iya, gue tau! Ya udah, back to story!)

"Ka, kamu suka sama dia ya?"

"Eh?! E, enggak kok! Serius! Bener! Enggak!" jawab Claire blushing, walaupun si Mary gak sadar kalo si Claire lagi berblushing ria.

"Claire, em… Aku…"

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku suka… sama…"

"Kamu suka sama siapa?! Kasi tau gue! Gue sebagai sahabat lu mesti tau!"

"Gray…"

"Eh? Gray apa?"

"Aku suka sama Gray."

"G, Gray? Gray yang anaknya, eh salah! Cucunya Saibara itu?"

"I, iya."

"Gray yang kemaren dateng ke festival sama gue?"

"Iya."

"Gray yang keren and dingin itu?"

"Iya! Gray yang itu! Gray yang anaknya, maaf salah! Maksudku cucunya Saibara, yang kemaren kamu ajak ke festival, yang keren dan dingin itu! Kakegawa Gray!"

JGERRR!

'Boong! Sumpah! Ini boong kan?! Mana mungkin! Mary suka sama Gray?! Sahabat gue, suka sama Gray?! Gray yang bikin gue love at first sight?! Mary?! Suka sama dia?! Ini kagak mungkin! Harvest Goddess! Ini boong kan?! Plis seseorang! Bilang kalau ini boong! Bilang kalau ini Cuma mimpi!' pikir Claire sambil nangis dalem hati.

"Gi, gimana pendapatmu Claire? A, aku harus apa biar Gray deket sama aku?"

'Ja, jadi serius? Ya udahlah, dewi cinta memang lagi gak berpihak pad gue. Nanti pasti bakal ada cowok lain yang lebih baik dari Gray yang suka sama gue! YOSH! Gue mesti bantu Mary!' pikir Claire sambil ngehibur diri sendiri. Ckckck, malangnya nasibmu nak Claire.

"Eh, Mary, coba deh lu ajak ngobrol dia, siapa tau nanti ada kemajuan."

"Ngo, ngobrol? Dari dulu aku gak berani ngajak cowo ngobrol." Jawab Mary panik.

"Eh? Tapi demi Gray kamu mesti usaha dong!"

"Eh, I, iya! Aku bakal coba!"

KLINTING!

Bel di perpus bunyi. Tandanya ada orang yang baru masuk ke perpus. Dan orangnya adalah…

'Gray! Oh! Gue mesti ngasih Mary kesempatan buat ngobrol sama Gray!'

Si Claire langsung ngibrit pergi ke lantai rak yang ada di pojok perpus dengan sok santai(akting dia! Biar Gray kagak curiga) dan ngambil buku di sana.

'Wew! Gue ngambil buku bagus! Ini kan buku yang gue terbitin sama Karen kemarin!' kata Claire sambil ngeliat cover buku yang judulnya _'Jack Life as a Yaoi(Uke) and Fujoshi'_ terus ngebuka-buka tuh buku.

"E, em, Gray, aelamat siang. Kamu… Apa ada buku yang mau kamu baca."

'Oh no! Langkah awal aja aku udah gagal! Apa yang kuomongin tadi?! Pasti di nganggep aku aneh! Jelaslah dia mau baca buku! Kalo enggak ngapain dia ke perpus?!' pikir Mary panik sendiri.

"Iya, apa ada buku tentang tambang di deket air terjun?"

"Oh! a, ada! Bi, biar kuambilin." Kata Mary sambil berjalan ngambil buku yang dimaksudkan.

'Nice move Mary!'

"I, ini."

"Arigatou Mary."

"E, eh? I, iya, sama-sama…"

"Ah! Baka jii-san itu kan nyuruh gue nyari barang tambang! Mary, gue pinjem dulu ya bukunya! Jaa!"

Gray pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"YATTA! MARY! AKHIRNYA ADA KEMJUAN!" teriak Claire sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan dan memeluk Mary.

"Cla, Claire! I, ini perpustakaan! To, tolong tenang sedikit!"

"Hehehe, gomen, aku lupa. Jadi gimana? Seneng gak ngobrol sama Gray?"

"I, iya, a, aku seneng." Jawab Mary sambil blushing.

'Ma, manisnya…'

"YOSH! Step awal berhasil! Gue bakal bantu mikir buat step selanjutnya!"

"A, aku juga akan berjuang! Arigatou Claire! Kau sudah susah-susah mau membantuku!"

"Iya. Ganbatte Mary."

"I, iya."

BRAK!

Terlihat seseorang membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan kasar. Ternyata dia…

"CLAIRE! KETEMU LU! MAKSUD LU APA BAWA GUE KE KLINIK?! GUE TUH KAGA SAKIT TAU! Eh, hai Mary. Kamu manis deh hari ini."

"E, eh, iya, arigatou."

"Oh ya! CLAIRE! SINI LO!"

Yap! Kalian pasti bisa nebak! Dialah Jack si Fujoshi! (Jack : *ngebakar Gia*)

"E, eh?! KABURRR!"

"weh! Jangan kabur! WOIIII!"

"MARY AKU DULUAN! JAA!"

"Manis~ Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa! WOI! JANGAN KABURRRR! SINI LOOO! LU MESTI TANGGUNG JAWAB GARA-GARA LU UDA BIKIN GUE JADI FUJOSHI!"

"HWAAAA! GUE DI KEJAR-KEJAR SEORANG FUJOSHI BOY~! SOMEONE HELP MEEEE~!"

"WOIII! SINI LO! DON'T KABUR FROM MEHHH!" (Gia : Gileee! Bahasa Inggris lu sih sumpah loh Jack! Ancur benerrr!)

* * *

Gia : FIUH!Selesai~

Jack : TANGGUNG JAWAB LU CLAIRE~ LU UDAH BIKIN GUE JADI FUJO!

Claire : Salain authornya dong!

Jack : Gia-chan! Maksud lu apa?!

Gia : Maksud gue apa? Maksud gue adalah untuk melanjutkan cerita ini

Claire : Apa-apaan tuh! Kenapa gue jadi broken heart gitu?!

Gia : Maaf nak Claire, naskahnya memang begitu

Mary : *blushing berat* Aku... Aku... Akhirnya aku muncul...

Gia : Iya, selamat ya Mary! Hahaha!

Gray : Hei, kenapa peran gue cuma segitu, dan lagi gue bersikap OOC

Gia : Kan gue udah bilang di chapter lalu, lu akan OOC terus selam di fic ini!

Jack : Kayanya dia gak terllu OOC deh di chapter ini

Gia : Ya udah, ayo tutup chapter ini!

All : Thanks for reading minna! Selamat menunggu Yuuna-RY untuk mengupdate fic ini~


	11. Chapter 11: Texting Chappy

Oke, kembali kepada saya RynaHitsune :3

Kenapa kemaren saya ga nongol? Takdir .

By the way any busway, saya ngutang 1 chapter lagi buat fic ini… Keren kan di ffnet ada yang namanya hutang piutang? xD #abaikan

Oke, fic is lanjuuut~

Note : *Yandere : manis nan unyu di luar, sadis di dalem.

* * *

"Jaaack~ Come out wherever you are~" sahut Claire dengan unyunya ala yandere; yep, di chapter ini Jack udah sembunyi di suatu tempat… SUATU TEMPAAAT~~… (?)

"Jaaaaaaaaaaack~ Gue buka aib lu nih… WOI WARGA-WARGA SEKALIAN! JACK MIMPI BACA DOU-!" Claire dibekep sama si Jack duluan sebelum aib Jack sempat dibuka, Claire menoleh ke Jack yang nutup-nutupin mulutnya,

"Pueh!" ludah Claire sambil melepaskan tangan Jack dari mulutnya,

"Awas lu kalo nyoba-nyoba buka aib gue yang itu!" ancam Jack, Claire; tidak terima di ancam sama Jack, dengan segera menarik kerah baju Jack,

"EMANG NAPA KALO GUE BUKA AIB LO, HAH?!" teriak Claire keras-keras, Jack langsung merinding-merinding ketakutan setengah hidup,

"A-e-a-ee-…" gumam Jack tak bisa berkata-kata, Claire pun melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Jack,

"Dasar lu Maling Tak Di Undang! Eh, Maling Ku Undang! Makanya jangan coba-coba ngancam gue, heheheh…" kata Claire,

"Claire, Claire!" panggil Jack,

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Claire,

"Ada upil!" jawab Jack sambil menunjuk ke arah hidung Claire,

"Hah?" gumam Claire sambil membesarkan hidungnya dan memutar bola matanya ke arah hidung,

"Sialan, gue ditipu!" pikir Claire, Claire pun segera memikirkan cara lain untuk menipu Jack yang lagi cengengesan sendiri,

"Hah? Apaan tuh?!" seru Claire sambil melihat ke belakang Jack,

"HAH?! MANA?!" teriak Jack histeris sambil menoleh ke belakang,

"Itu! Di bawah!" seru Claire,

"Mana?!" tanya Jack sambil sedikit melompat dan melihat ke bawah,

"Ih ih ih! Tuh loncat tuh ke baju lu!" balas Claire,

"HIIIIIII!" teriak Jack sambil lari-lari melingkar dan meraba-raba bajunya,

"HIYAH!" seru Jack seraya membuka bajunya, ia lalu melempar bajunya itu ke tanah,

"HOP..! HOP..! HOP..!" gumam Jack sambil menginjak-injak bajunya itu,

"…OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" seru Claire, Jack langsung melototin Claire,

"Lu nipu gue ya?" tanya Jack,

"Iya, weeeek!" jawab Claire sambil melet-melet ga jelas, Jack diem, Claire tiba-tiba bergerak (?) dan menginjak rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang sudah ditanam rapih-rapih di dekat perpustakaan,

"WOI! LU NGAPAIN CLAIRE?! KASIAN 'KAN BUNGANYA LU INJEK-INJEK!" seru Jack,

"Hmm… gue mau ngecek si Mary…" balas Claire sambil mengintip lewat jendela perpustakaan, terlihatlah Mary yang seperti biasa berdiri di belakang sebuah meja membatu dan Gray yang jalan mondar-mandir, Jack yang kebingungan ikut-ikutan menginjak bunga-bunga dan rerumputan itu dan ikut mengintip ke dalam perpustakaan…

Tiba-tiba Mayor keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat bunganya diinjak-injak oleh Claire dan Jack, raut wajah sang Mayor langsung berubah dari "^w^" menjadi "OAO",

"BUNGA GUEEEE!" teriak sang Mayor histeris, Jack dan Claire kaget dan segera menoleh ke Mayor,

"PERGI! PERGI DARI BUNGA GUE!" teriak Mayor sambil pergi mendekati Jack dan Claire; alias sang Mayor itu sendiri menginjak-injak bunganya itu,

"PERGI!" teriak Mayor pake toa tak terlihat (?) sambil menarik Jack dan Claire keluar dari ladang bunga mini-nya,

"WAWAWAWAWA!" teriak Jack seraya ditarik Mayor,

"HUWA~ EKE DITARIK~" teriak Claire yang juga ditarik Mayor,

"Ngelawak lu, Claire?" tanya Jack nyolot,

"Sotoy lu, gue kan cuma menghibur diri," jawab Claire,

"Bruk!" Jack dan Claire dilempar ke tanah oleh Mayor,

"KALIAN UDAH NGINJEK-NGINJEK BUNGA TANPA PERASAAN, NGOBROL PULA PAS DITARIK!" teriak Mayor,

"KALIAN DARI PLANET APA SIH?! WAIT, JACK, NAPA LO TELANJANG SIANG BOLONG GINI, HAH?!" tambah Mayor,

"Kalo gue sih… dari planet yang serba pink, pohonnya pink (eh), airnya pink (beracun (?)), makanannya pink (pake pewarna semua .w." #lho)… jadi kayak planet berbi gitu," jawab Claire,

"Kalo gue dari sebuah planet yang bernama 'Anehbinajaib', bagaimana dengan anda, Mayor? Btw… Gue lupa make baju… Mmm… Udah nih…" balas Jack singkat sambil kembali memakai bajunya yang tadi ia injak-injak,

"Ooooooh, ternyata kalian semua alien toh… Kenapa ga bilang-bilang?" tanya Mayor,

"Ya ente ga nanya," jawab Claire,

"Ane koleksi alien lho~ Jadi aliennya ane awetin, terus dipajang di dinding…" balas Mayor,

"Ah boong, dinding rumahnya jadul banget gitu kok," balas Jack nyindir, Mayor terdiam,

"Udah ah! Gue pergi dulu ke rumahnya Ellen!" sahut Mayor sambil pergi meninggalkan Jack dan Claire; melupakan perihal tentang bunganya itu, Claire dengan segera mengeluarkan HP-nya dan meng-SMS-i Mary:

_Ei Meri, kok di dalem sepi banget sih? Ga diajak bicara si Gray? PDKT getooh… (*3*)Ayo dong yang lebih agresif dikit~ D _

_Jangan diem-dieman, serem tau, kayak perpus berhantu, hiii… (?)( .w.)_

Setelah di send, Jack yang daritadi ngeliatin Claire SMSan, jadi curiga dan kepengen tau apa di SMSin Claire, dan langsung berniat untuk membajak HP Claire…

"HOYEAU!" teriak Jack sambil melompat ke arah Claire, *baca dengan nada komentator pertandingan olahraga* Claire dengan cekatan menghindar dan SMS baru dari Mary pun masuk, karena Claire menghindar, Jack pun jatuh menabrak tanah, SEBUAH "HOMERUN" PEMIRSA! Claire langsung menduduki Jack dan membuka SMS dari Mary tadi… *baca dengan nada normal*

_E-eh? Kok tau? (._.") Emm… tapi di perpustakaan 'kan emang ga boleh ribut… Harus tenang… L-Lagian si Gray lagi baca-baca buku, masa tau-tau aku panggil? (A" ) _

_Ehm… Btw, kamu lagi apa?_

Claire pun langsung membalas :

_Tau dong, gue gitu loh #eh_

_Well, wait for the right moment then, hoho (*w*) Go Mary, Go! (W)/_

_Hm… gue lagi ngedudukin si Jack, biar tau rasa dia, enak aja tadi mau ngebajak HP gue..._

_*SEND*_

"Ah… C-Claire… Sakiiit… Eg-A…AAAAAHHH!" teriak Jack seraya Claire mengangkat satu kakinya,

"Masih nakal? Hah? Masih nakal?" tanya Claire,

"Nggaaa! NGGAAAAAAAAA! GUE JANJI GA NAKAL LAGI, CLAIREEEE!" teriak Jack ala anak memohon pengampunan dari seorang ibu,

"Well… okay," balas Claire sambil bangkit dari Jack, Jack langsung mencoba berdiri,

"UGAAAAAAAAAGAGAGAGAGA! TULANG GUEEE!" teriak Jack kesakitan seraya membungkuk meraba-raba punggungnya ala kakek-kakek… well, tentunya kakek-kakek lain selain Saibara…

"Cowo macem apa lu ga kuat didudukin cewe?" tanya Claire ketus,

"Gue cowo tipe… tipe… tipe… NORMAL!" jawab Jack setengah teriak,

"ADA ES EM EEEESSS!" seru Doraemon… …wait wut? Jack langsung kaget setengah mati dan Claire langsung mengambil HPnya dan membaca SMS baru dari Mary,

"Ya ampun, itu ringtone toh, gue kira apaan tau-tau ada Doraemon..." kata Jack,

_Ah… Iya… Terima kasih…_

_Ahaha… Jack didudukin? Kasian 'kan, Claire… ._."_

Claire pun segera membalas tanpa menggubris Jack yang ngomentarin ringtone-nya…

_Cama-camuach~ #dor_

_Udah ga kok, tapi tuh liat aja, setelah gw dudukin tuh anak malah cengengesan sendiri __

*SEND*

"BRAK!" pintu perpustakaan tiba-tiba terbuka… Jack langsung melompat kaget,

"Lha… Kok Graynya keluar sih…" pikir Claire bingung, Claire pun segera masuk ke dalam perpustakaan… dan ia pun melihat...

* * *

Ugh! Udah, sampe situ dulu QAQ" #udah jam 11 malem

Sori Jack, lu sering diabaikan di chapter ini :3/

Umm… Well, yeah…

Gia_XY… you're next! #nunjuk Gia_XY


	12. Chapter 12: Everyone Have Blackberry?

Oke

Back to Gia-XY

Gia : Nah, nak Jack, bagaimana perasaan anda setelah menjadi fujo dan dituduh mempunyai kelainan dalam menyukai seseorang?

Jack : GUA KAGAK TERIMA! GUE JADI FUJO DAN DITUDUH YAOI SEMUANYA GARA-GARA CLAIRE!

Claire : Ih, kok nyalahin gue? Salah lu sendiri kenapa mau jadi fujo dan mau dituduh sebagai yaoi?

Jack : HUAAA! DUNIA INI KEJAM!

Gia : Oke, ayo kita mulai chapter 12~

All : Happy reading!

* * *

"Gray kenapa ya? Kok tiba-tiba bilang ada urusan?" Tanya Mary ngomong sendiri.

"Hei~! Mary~!"

"KYAAA! SETANNN!"

"Weh! Cewe secakep en sebohai ini masa lu bilang setan!"

"Eh, ada Claire toh, kenapa Claire?"

"Memastikan kenapa Gray keluar."

~With Jack~

"E, eh, hai, Gray…" sapa Jack takut-takut soalnya dia sempet dikasih death glare sama Gray gara-gara gangguin pernyataan cintanya ke Claire.

"Hm."

"Kok keluar sih? Kenapa?"

"Ada urusan."

'Tadi feeling gua mengatakan ada Claire di luar, tapi habis gua keluar Claire malah masuk. Masuk lagi ah.' Pikir Gray sambil kembali berjalan masuk ke perpus.

"Tadi keluar, katanya ada urusan, sekarang masuk lagi, dasar cowo aneh. Gue ikutan masuk ah~! Temui Mary~!"

~Library~

"Lho? Gray? Katanya ada urusan."

"Gak jadi."

Setelah Gray masuk, Jack menyusul masuk juga.

"MARYYY~" sapa Jack dengan penuh aura cinta bersiap memeluk Mary. Claire yang eneg lianya langsung menahan wajah Jack dengan sebelah tangannya.

"STOP! GUE ENEG LIATNYA TAU! JANGAN GODAIN MARY! GODA AJA MAY SONO! CUMA BEDA 1 HURUF KOK SAMA MARY!"

"Nani?! Gak mauuu! Emang lu nyokap gue, merintah-merintah gue?! Lagian May kan anak kecil! Gak lepel sama gue!"

"Pokoknya jangan godain Mary!"

"Haish! Kejam!"

"PEDULI! Fujo yang modelnya kaya lu tuh emang mesti dikejamin tau!"

"KEJAM!"

Tiba-tiba bbnya Claire geter.

"Bentar, ada bbm nih."

**_Popu-chan Pinku Pinku XD  
_**

_-eh, Claire_

_-lo lagi sama Jack kaga?_

**_Claire|Starlight Farm  
_**

_-Iya, gue lgi ama dia nih_

_-ada Mary sama Gray jga sih ._._

_-Ohohoho XD_

_-emgnya napa? ._._

**__****__****_Popu-chan Pinku Pinku XD_**

_-blangin Jack_

_-dia jdi bli ayam gue kga?_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-oh_

_-sip :3_

"Woi, Jack, lu jadi beli ayamnya Popu kaga?"

"Ayam? Ayam apaan? Oh ! Maksudnya anak ayam? Jadi! Bilang gue minta diskon!"

"Sip."

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-ktanya jdi_

_-dianya mnta dskon -_-_

**__****__****_Popu-chan Pinku Pinku XD_**

_-oh_

_-blangin_

_-gue kasih dia dskon_

_-tpi 0% :3_

"Katanya dia mau kasih lu diskon." Kata Clire dengan santainya. Wajah Jack langsung berbinar mendengar perkataan Claire.

"Really? Berapa persen?"

"0."

"Hah?"

"0%, dia kasih lu diskon 0%."

Seketika itu Jack langsung down.

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-uda tuh_

**__****__****_Popu-chan Pinku Pinku XD_**

_-trus, dianya gmna?_

_-dia blang apa? :3_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-ga blang apa" tuh_

_-orgnya lgsg ngedown :3_

**__****__****_Popu-chan Pinku Pinku XD_**

_-blgin lgi_

_-sruh dtg ke rmh gw nnti klo jdi bli_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-sip :3_

_-knapa gak lu SMS sndri ke orgnya sih? -_-_

**__****__****_Popu-chan Pinku Pinku XD_**

_-lho?_

_-lu kga tw?_

_-dia kan mskin_

_-kga pnya hape_

"Jack, katanya lu disuruh dateng ke rumahnya kalo jadi beli ayamnya."

"Hoh, oke deh."

"Terus gue mau nanya, lu kaga punya hape?"

"Kaga, memang napa?"

"Hape lu yang lama itu kemana?"

"Gue jual buat beli tiket kapal."

GUBRAK!

"DASAR MISKIN!"

"Terserah deh, gue mau ke tempatnya Popuri dulu! Ngambil ayam! Jaa, Mary honey~"

Jack pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

'Dasar cowo aneh.' Pikir Gray dalem hati sambil baca buku.

"Weh, Mary, gue pergi dulu ya. Jaa."

"Jaa!"

~Yodel Ranch~

"Cucuku, kudanya kok kayanya gak semangat amet ya?" Tanya seorang kakek-kakek berkepala plontos pada seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dikepang. Yup, dia si Barley sama si cucu, May yang tadi baru diomongin sama Claire di perpus.

"Kudanya belom minum obat kali kek."

"Hush! Anak kecil! Ngomongnya sembarangan!"

"Kan aku Cuma memberi pendapat kek!"

"Oi~! Mary! Barney! Eh! Maksud gue, Barley!"

"Weh! Claire! Pas banget! Gua mau minta tolong nih!"

"Minta tolong apaan?"

"Bisa rawat kuda ini gak?"

"Weh! Mau!"

"Tapi nanti abis satu tau gue ambil lagi kudanya."

"Yahhh… Kok gitu?"

"Jawab aja, mau ato kagak?"

"Mau!"

"Kasih nama."

"Eh?"

"Kasih nama kudanya."

"Oh. Oke, namanya… Namanya Jack! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oke, gue kirim Jack ke peternakan lu ya." Kata Barley bersiap membawa si _'Jack'_ pergi ke peternakan.

"Matte! Barley! Gua kagak ngerti cara ngerawat kuda!"

"Nanti gue suruh May bbmin lu."

Ish… Gaul amat si May, kecil-kecil udah punya bb… Gue aja 3 SMP baru dapet. Bikin ngiri -_-

"Tenang aja Claire-nee! Nanti gua bbmin kok!"

"Hoh, oke deh, gue pergi dulu yah."

"Sip, sip, Jaa!"

"Jaa!"

~Poultry Farm~

"Masa 1500G? Kasih diskon dong! Itung-itung gara-gara gue berwajah ganteng gitu."

"Oh tidak bisa! Lagian kalo diliat dari ajah lu doang, mungkin bukannya gue turunin harganya malah gue naikin kali. Jadi?"

"FAINEEE! Nih! 1500G!"

"Oke, gue bakal bawa ayam ini ke peternakan lu."

"Oke deh. Gue mau beli makanan ayam dulu sama nyokap lu."

"Hoh, sip, gue pergi dulu."

"Oke. Lilia~!"

"Kenapa Jack? Mau beli sesuatu?"

"Iye! Gue mau beli makanan Ayam! 99 biji!"

"Harganya 990G."

"Tanggung amat, 10 lagi 100G tuh. Ya udah, gue beli 100 biji."

"Oke, jadinya 1000G."

"Nih."

"Gua bakal suruh Rick nganter pakan ayamnya ke peternakan lu."

"Oke, oke."

~Starlight Farm~

"Ace~! Sini kukasih makan~"

"GUK!"

"Nih, herbal buat lu."

Si Ace memakan herbal yang dikasih Claire dengan lahapnya.

"Yo Claire! Ini kudanya udah ada di Stable!"

"Oke, oke! Arigatou Barley!"

"Iya, douita!"

Barley meninggalkan Starlight Farm, disusul dengan Popuri yang baru dateng.

"Weh! Hai Popu! Ngapain lo kesini?"

"Nganterin ayamnya Jack."

"Hah? Lu nganterin ayam buat kuda gue? Aneh, perasaan kuda gue tadi kaga mampir ke rumah lu beli ayam, soalnya tadi kan gue ngekorin si Barley dari belakang,"

"Kuda?"

"Iya,nama kuda gue Jack."

"Oh, souka. Maksud gue itu ini ayamnya si Jack, Reishimura Jack, bukan ayamnya kuda lu."

"Souka…"

Lalu datanglah Rick menyusul Popuri.

"Eh! Ukenya Jack! Hai~"

"GUE BUKAN UKENYA JACK! GUE MASIH STRAIGH DAN PACAR GUE KAREN!"

"Oh, lu ngerti uke ya? Apa katamu deh. Terus ngapain lu disini juga?"

"Nganterin pakan ayam."

"Oh."

Popuri dan Rick memasuki Chicken Coop. Jack lalu pulang.

"Claire! Lu liat Pupori sama Rick dateng kaga?"

"Lagi di Chicken Coop tuh!"

"Oh, oke."

Jack ngibrit masuk ke Chicken Coop.

"Dia pasti mau ngusir Popuri terus yaoian sama Rick di dalem, ya gak Ace?"

"Guk!"

Drttt… Drttt…

Claire membuka bbnya yang geter-geter.

**_Cutie May X3|Stu's Girlfriend_**

_-Claire-nee_

_-gw mw ksih tw cra ngerwt kdanya_

_-Itu kdanya msti lu ajkin ngomong tiap hri_

_-trus diskat-skat pke brush biar jga sneng_

_-Klo hrinya crah lu ksih si Jack kluar kndg aja_

_-Tpi klo lgi ujan jgn!_

_-Dia bsa stress, mlahan bsa skit!_

_-klo lu kga ngrusin dia trus-mnerus_

_-dia bsa stres, skit trus mnggal_

_-klo mw bli brush sma Saibara jii-san aja_

_-dia jual kok_

_-oh!_

_-nnti klo nee-chan mau bli spi ato dmba bli aja sma jii-san_

_-jii-san jga jual pkannya kok_

_-animal medicine jga ada_

_-bell jga ada_

_-cma milker sma shearsnya msti bli sma Saibara jii-san_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-Hoh, oke :3_

_-Nnti klo gue udah bnyk duid gue bli deh_

_-Thx buanjetzzz ya May XD_

**__****_Cutie May X3|Stu's Girlfriend_**

_-Iyo :3_

_-douita XD_

"YOSH! Ayo ke Blacksmith dulu!"

~Blacksmith~

"Saibara~! Gue mau beli brush dong!"

"Oke, harganya 800G, tapi buat lu kuberi diskon, jadi harganya 300G aja."

Wah, wah, nasibnya Jack sama si Claire emang beda. Si Claire dapet diskon dari saibara, tapi si Jack minta diskon sama Popuri malah kaga dikasih.

"Wow! Arigatou! Gila! Sampe dikasih diskon 500G!"

"Iya, douita."

"Gue duluan ya! Jaa!"

"Jaa. Titi dije ya!"

Ya ampun… -_- Dasar kakek-kakek gaul…

"Iyaaa!"

~Starlight Farm~

"Oi Jack!"

"Apaan?!"

"Si Popuri sama Rick udah pulang?"

"Udah."

"Lu kaga yaoian sama Rick di sini kan?"

"KAGA LAH! GUE UDA BILANG KALO GUE INI NORMAL! MASIH STRAIGH!"

"Oh, ya udah, gua mau ngurus _'Jack'_ dulu."

"'_Jack'_? Maksud lu apa mau ngurus gue?"

"BUKAN LU DODOL! MAKSUD GUE TUH KUDA GUE!"

"Oh… Eh, tunggu? SEJAK KAPAN LU PUNYA KUDA?! DAN KENAPA LU NAMAIN DIA JACK?!"

"Gua punya kuda sejak tadi dan kenapa gua namain dia Jack? Karena rambut kenala gue yang bernama Jack dan bulu kudanya warnanya sama. That's all."

"Ish, dasar! Maksud lu tuh Jack, Reishimura Jack?! Gue?!"

"Tuh tau, liat aja rambut lu sendiri. Pasti warnanya sama kaya warna kuda gue."

"Sialan lu, Claire!"

~Stable~

"Jack~! Heloo! How are you?"

"Ngihekkk!"

"Sini gue sikat~"

"Ngihekkk~"

"Cepet gede ya Jack! Nah, ayo lu keluar sekarang! Tenang, tenang! Besok cerah kok! Hari ini juga cerah!" kata Claire sambil menggiring kudanya keluar dari kandangnya.

~Starlight Farm~

"Makan rumput yang puas ya Jack!"

"GUE KAGA MAKAN RUMPUT! OGAH!"

"GUA KAGA NGOMONG KE LO! GUE NGOMONG KE KUDA GUE!"

"Oh, kirain lu nyindir gue."

Drttt… Drttt…

"Hem? Siapa bbm gue?"

**_Karen|Mineral Supermarket_**

_-woi Claire_

_-di tko gue jual silikon bb nih_

_-mw kagak?_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-mw!_

_-ada yg plos kga?_

**__****_Karen|Mineral Supermarket_**

_-ada, ada, mw wrna apa?_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-wrna bru sma pth!_

**__****_Karen|Mineral Supermarket_**

_-ho, oke_

_-nnti gw anter_

_-buy 2 get 1 free_

_-mw silikon apa yg stu lgi?_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-ada yg glow in the dark kga?_

**__****_Karen|Mineral Supermarket_**

_-ada kok!_

_-sip deh!_

_-gue anter nnti_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-hrganya brpa?_

**__****_Karen|Mineral Supermarket_**

_-stunya 200G_

_-jdi krna grtis 1, smwnya 400G_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-hoh, oke_

_-nnti pas lu nyampe gw byr_

**__****_Karen|Mineral Supermarket_**

_-gw lgi otw nih_

_-palingan 15-20 mnit lgi nyampe_

**__****_Claire|Starlight Farm_**

_-Oke_

"Enak ya lo, punya bb." Komen Jack sambil manyun.

"Enak dong, kalo mau komunikasi praktis, emangnya kaya lo? Miskin!"

"HUAAA! GUA JUGA MAU PUNYA BB!"

"Pesen aja sama Zack pas dia ke kota. Yah, asal lo punya duit sih."

"Kalo duit sih uda cukup! Bilang kek dari kemaren kalo bisa pesen sama Zack!"

"Yeee, gue kan kaga tau kalo lu kaga punya hape."

"Ya udahlah, besok temenin gue pesen ke si Zackie."

"Hah? Males!"

"Ayolah Claire~ Nanti gue bayar lu 100G!"

"Lu pikir tenaga gue Cuma seharga 100G?!"

"1000G deh!"

"Hoh, kalo gitu gue mau."

"Thanks buanjetzzz ya Claire!"

"Iye, iye."

~17 minutes later~

Claire dan Jack yang lagi asik-asiknya ngerawatin taneman masing-masing, terkaget-kaget gara-gara teriakan Karen yang super kenceng,

"OIII! CLAIRE! NIH! BARANG LU UDAH GUE BAWAIN!"

"OH! OKE!"

Claire berlari menghampiri Karen

"Nih, 400G."

"Sip deh, arigatou~! Gue balik dulu ya!"

"Iya."

Karen pergi.

"Lu beli apaan Claire?"

"Silikon bb, emang napa?"

"Bikin ngiri lu. Gua tau lu punya bb!"

"Huahahaha! Kasian deh lo!"

"Pokoknya besok gua mau pesen ke Zack!"

"Iyaaaaa…"

"Back to work~!" kata Jack kembali mengurus tanamannya.

"Jack, gue punya ide. Dari pada lu cape-cape pesen hape ke Zackie besok, kenapa lu kaga pesen pas nanti dia dateng ngambil barang-barang kita aja? Kalo pergi ke rumah Zack besok, lunya nanti cape, guenya juga cape. Gimana"

"PINTER LU! Oke, oke, sip deh!"

"JACK! CLAIRE! SINI LO BEDUA! KALIAN MAU DUIT KAGA SIH?!"

Ya elah, baru diomongin, orangnya udah dateng... -_-

"MAUUUU!" teriak Claire dan Jack berlari menuju Zack bersamaan seperti anak kecil. Zack yang melihatnya cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nih, jatah Jack, yang ini jatah Claire."

Si Jack saking senengnya langsung nyium-nyium uangnya. Claire dan Zack cuma sweatdrop melihat tingkah Jack yang kayak orang yang belum pernah pegang duit seakan-akan duid 100G itu sangat berharga.

"Oh ya Jack, lu kaga pesen nih? Mumpung orangnya di sini."

"Oh iye! Lupa neng! Zack, kalo lu mau pergi ke kota, beliin gua bb dong! Nanti gue bayar! Duit gue bejibun kok di tas!"

'Gue bingung, katanya dia mau naik kapal aja mesti jual hape, tapi kok dutnya malah bejibun di tas?' pikir Claire.

"Oh, iye, iye. Sip. Lu ngasih gue biaya jalan gak?"

"Gue kasih 1G nanti." kata Jack dengan muka innocent. Dasar pelit! Masa biaya jalan cuma 1G!

"Ya udahlah, gue pergi dulu ya, masih ada kerjaan."

"Iyaaa..."

Zack lalu meninggalkan Starlight Farm dengan atmosfir penuh haru... Eh? Salah deh! Maksudnya meninggalkan dengan wajah Jack yang super duper ceria.

Lalu berakhirlah chapter ini... #plak

* * *

Jack : KEJAM! KENAPA KALIAN SLALU NYIKSA GUE SIH?! KENAPA GUE KAGAK PUNYA HAPEEEE?!

Gia : Sengaja, biar lu keliatan miskin di mata semua orang

Jack : HUAAAA! GUE TUH SEBENERNYA KAGA MISKINNN!

Claire : Kok kayaknya Mary sama Gray di sini cuma sebagai figuran doang ya?

Gia : Gomen, Gray, Mary, gue gak bermaksud...

Mary : Eh, gak usah minta maaf, aku tau kok Gia-san gak bermaksud begitu

Gray : Terserah

Claire : Eh, Gia, bukannya lu ada pertanyaan ke readers?

Gia : Oh iya! Oke, readers, saya mau bertanya

**Menurut kalian Jack itu _seme_ ato _uke_?**

Gia : Harap dijawab lewat review ya~! Ga dijawab juga gak apa sih. Saya hanya ingin tau pendapat kalian

Jack : PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?!

Gia : Kaga usah protes napa?!

Jack : *merinding*

Gia : oke, mulai chapter ini saya kan mulai mencoba membalas review-review chapter lalu di sini. Cuma kalau Ryna sih saya gak tau #plak! saya lihat periview chapter lalu cuma 1 selain saya, biar saya jawab dulu

.

**Litte Yagami Osanowa** :

Gia : Wuah! Makasih reviewnya Litte-chan!

Jack : WUAHAHAHA! GUE EMANG PALING KOCAK DI FIC INI! *PD abis*

Gia : Kepedean lu Jack

Claire : Tuh Jack, lu mau pinjemin doujinnya gak?

Jack : Oh, boleh-boleh, nih *ngasih doujin ke Litte*

Claire : Huahahaha! Gua emang perkasa!

Jack : Hiks, bener tuh kata Litte, saking perkasanya gue sampe disiksa mulu... HUEEE!

Claire : cengeng

Jack : Peduli!

Gia : Terima kasih atas favenya :)

.

Gia : Makasih buat orang-orang ataupun alien-alien dan makhluk lainnya(?) yang telah membaca chapter ini

Claire : Maklumin aja kalo ni author ada misstypo, biasa kurang teliti dia

Jack : Selamat menanti chapter depan *ngedipin sebelah mata dengan genitnya*

Gia : Yah, selamat berjuang membuat chapter depan, Ryna Hitsune! XD


	13. Chapter 13: The Thing Called Blackout

Haloh para readers yang setia dan baru :D (eh)

Saya… Ryna, author yang ga tau diri udah ngutang satu chapter dan masih aja lama banget updatenya, kini kembali menemani anda~ -wink wink-

Well, udah yah sampe sini dulu…. Pengantarnya… #dor

Enjoy the fiction!

* * *

Scene ini diambil di rumahnya Claire dan Jack, terlihat Claire yang terlihat serius membolak-balikkan kepalanya ke arah laptop dan blackberry-nya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu, Jack yang penasaran pun mulai membuka mulutnya selebar 5 cm dan mulai bertanya,

"Oi, Claire… Lu ngapain sih? Serius bener,"

"Lagi sibuk,"

"Sibuk apaan?"

"Udah, udah berisik banget sih lo…"

Jack yang makin penasaran saja mulai mendekati Claire dan menontonnya ngetik-ngetik, terlihat di layar laptopnya Claire… website facebook terpampang lebar, dan di bb-nya, ia sedang chatting dengan seseorang… Terlihat sebuah chat terbuka di facebook bertuliskan :

SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM

Dan di bb-nya…

SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM

Yep, rupa-rupanya Claire cuma sibuk nge-spam-in orang, Jack yang polos nan innocent bertanya kepada Claire,

"Ya elah, lu kurang kerjaan banget si nge-spam-in ora—"

"DIEM LO!" teriak Claire kenceng-kenceng, membuat Jack kaget plus plus, setelah itu Jack langsung mundung ala emo corner dengan garis-garis suram di kepalanya,

'_SPAM, IT'S A SERIOUS BUSINESS'_ by Claire

"TLAK!" tiba-tiba mati lampu, Jack tambah kaget dan ngegalau-nya juga tambah-tambah, namun Claire masih saja sibuk nge-spam,

"Claire… Mati lampu…" kata Jack dengan suara ketakutannya,

"He em, lu kira gue buta apa, gue juga tau kale kalo mati lampu," jawab Claire nyolot, Jack sambil gemeter-gemeter melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke depan,

"BRUAGH!" Jack terjatuh karena ia gagal melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke depan di saat yang bersamaan, Jack yang sudah tidak ada semangat bangun pun menggeliat-geliat di lantai menuju ke pintu yang tepat berada di sebelah jendela yang memancarkan sedikit cahaya yang cukup untuk membuat sang pintu terlihat,

"Hummppph! Huuummpphh!" gumam Jack yang sedang berusaha meraih gagang pintu dari lantai, karena sudah pasrah tidak bisa tercapai, ia pun berguling-guling ke belakang; bersiap-siap untuk mendobrak pintu rumah itu,

"HIYAHHH!" teriak Jack sambil berguling-guling dengan cepat menuju pintu tersebut,

"DUAK!" kepalanya Jack diinjek Claire ala ngeberhentiin bola berguling, kepalanya Jack yang tiba-tiba berbenjol 3 turunan langsung terdampar lemas di lantai,

"Waktu itu lu udah ngerobohin pintu kamar lu, sekarang lu mau ngerobohin pintu masuk nih rumah?! Dasar lu anak ga tau diuntung! Untung aja gue masih ngijinin lu tinggal disini!" marah Claire ala emak-emak,

"Brak!" pintu rumah itu pun dibuka oleh Claire,

"Udah tuh, terang! Puas lu?! Udah demen yaoi, ngelakuin yaoi, uke, takut gelep lagi!" bentak Claire, Jack yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya cuma bisa kedip-kedip dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar,

"Nguing… Nguuiing…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyamuk,

"Nguiiing…" dengan unyunya, sang nyamuk pun masuk ke dalam mulut Jack dan berterbangan disitu, Jack langsung histeris dan matanya terbuka lebar, ia pun langsung mencoba meniup nyamuk itu dengan bernapas melalui mulut, karena nyamuk itu tidak mau keluar-keluar, Claire pun beraksi…

"Fuuh!" tiup Claire agar nyamuknya masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Jack,

"HAAAH! HAAAAH!" nafas Jack dengan histerisnya, Claire langsung memundurkan badannya karena ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak seperti bau jengkol,

"Nguing…" nyamuk itu pun segera keluar dari mulut Jack,

"Pluk," sang nyamuk langsung terjatuh lemas di lantai, Claire langsung melototin Jack,

"Jack, kapan terakhir lu sikat gigi?" tanya Claire,

"Eeeh… 3 hari yang lalu…" jawab Jack jujur,

"Dasar lu manusia jorok! Cepet sono sikat gigi! Nyamuk aja sampe mati ngehirup nafas lu!" bentak Claire sambil melototin Jack,

"Masalahnya gue kaga punya sikat gigi…" balas Jack,

"Hah? Apa lo bilang?" tanya Claire,

"Sikat gigi gue ketinggalan di kota asal gue," jawab Jack, keadaan langsung menjadi hening sejenak,

"Lu pinter-pinter taunya pikun…" kata Claire prihatin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Sial lo! Gue kaga pikun baka!" kata Jack sambil marah-marah ke Claire. Dasar tukang emosi -_-

"Sial lo! Gue ga baka, pikun baka uke!" balas Claire ga mau kalah,

"APA KATA LOE?! GUE KAGA UKE BAKA! LU TUH UKE!" teriak Jack yang terdengar sampai ke seluruh kota,

"GUE SEME, IN A NORMAL RELATIONSHIP," balas Claire dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan,

"WHAT DE PUCK?! LU?! SEME?! NGIMPI LO! Tadi lu bilang lu seme kalo di normal relationship kan? Kalo sesama jenis uke dong?" tanya Jack dengan nada mengejek,

"Well, because I'm basically a yandere, and I despise yuri," kata Claire sok Jowo *coret* Inggris,

"Hah? Lu ngomong apa?" tanya Jack cengo sendiri. Maklum Inggrisnya payah,

Claire terdiam tak tahu mau berkata apa atas kebegoan si Jack tersebut,

"Woi! Serius deh! Lo ngomong apaan tadi?!" tanya Jack agak emosi Karena penasaran yang amat sangat mendalam,

"Gue bilang… gue yandere, dan gue jijyik atas eank namanyah yureh," jawab Claire alay,

"Iuhhh! Plis deh ah! Alay banjetzzz sih loeh!" balas Jack alay juga,

"Elo tuh empat el empat ye!" balas Claire,

"Hah? Apaan lagi tuh? Ih srius lah! Lu ngomong yang bener napa?!" tanya Jack mulai emosi atas semua pembicaraan ini,

"Lu coba tulis di secarik kertas, empat L empat Y!" balas Claire,

Jack hanya terdiam, lalu berjalan dan mulai menulis di secarik kertas.

**4L4Y**

"NAJIS! SUMPAH LU ALAY BANGET DEH CLAIRE!" teriak Jack shock,

"Eh, elu kan yang nulis, gue sih Cuma ngomong empat L empat Y doang ya~ Dasar lu anak alay," balas Claire mengejek,

Jack hanya terdiam tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ronde ini dimenangkan oleh Claire~! HIDUP CLAIRE~! *oleh komentator sepakbola yang entah darimana asalnya*

"Tet tet tot teet tot tot teet tot teeet~" suara terompet muncul entah darimana (nada kemenangan Claire lol *author geplaked*),

"WOI! STOP TUH TROMPET! JANGAN DISORAKIN SI CLAIRE! GUE GAK TERIMA! PERTARUNGAN INI BELUM BERAKHIR!" teriak Jack ngotot. Dasar kepala batu -_-

"Jack gak sportif ih~ Jack bukan cowok~" ejek Claire sambil menari-nari gaje,

"UDAAAAAH! SETOOOPPPHHH! GUE COWOOOK! GUE MINUM EL MEEEN (L-Men)!" teriak Jack seraya author mempromosikan L-Men, tiba-tiba TV di rumah itu menyala…

"**Laki-laki, minum Extra Joss!"**

Jack terkejutmendengar suara TV itu,

"HYAAAAA! NAJESSS! ADA SETAN! INI KAN LAGI MATE LAMPOOOO! KENAPA TUH TV BISA NYALAAAA?!" teriak Jack histeris,

"Denger tuh Jack, laki-laki minumnya extra joss! Bukan El men!" ejek Claire, tiba-tiba sang Mayor berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka,

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu sebentar, saya hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ini bukan mati lampu, tapi kota ini sedang menghemat listrik untuk sementara," kata sang Mayor formal,

"Jis lu Tomat(Maksudnya Thomas)! Gue syok tiba-tiba lu ada di depen rumah! Mana ngomongnya sok formal getoh lage!" seru Jack yang membuat Mayor agak tersinggung,

"Eh, masih mending gue ngasih tau, kalo ga lu udah ketakutan setengah mampus tuh TV nyala sendiri!" kata sang Mayor cembetut,

"Tau tuh! Lu banci gak tau berterima kasih banget seh!" kata Claire dengan nada mengejek,

"TAPI BAGEMANAPUN JUGA, TUH TV NYALA SENDIRI! DAN GA ADA YANG NYALAIN!" teriak Jack,

"Yakin?" tanya Claire sambil memutar-mutar remot TV yang ada di tangannya layaknya memutar-mutar pistol,

Jack cengo…

"Jadi itu lo?!" tanyanya marah,

"Well, emang gue yang nyalain TV, tapi yang ngomong 'Laki-laki minum extra joss' tuh TVnya, TVnya aja setuju sama gue!" balas Claire,

"El men kan juga OKE!" balas Jack gak mau kalah,

"Tapi kalo lu udah minum El men… Kenapa badan lo masih gitu-gitu aja?" tanya Claire sambil melototin tubuh Jack dari bawah sampe atas,

"Bener juga kata Claire. Jangan-jangan lu salah pilih product kali ya?" tanya Mayor sambil memegang-megang badan Jack,

"HELL NO! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG BADAN GUE TOMAT!" teriak Jack histeris sambil menjauh dari Mayor,

"JANGAN MANGGIL GUE TOMAT TERUS, JACK O' LANTERN!" teriak Mayor,

"JANGAN RIBUT-RIBUT WOI! UDAH LISTRIK KAGA NYALA, PANAS, LOE BERDUA MALAH RIBUT LAGE! Bukannya lu mesti ngumumin mati listrik sementara ke seluruh kota, Mayor?!" tanya Claire mencoba melerai mereka berdua,

"Yang lain sih gue udah umumin, kalian terakhir soalnya gue lupa kalo ada kalian," balas Mayor santay,

"Hiks, lu kejem banget sih tomat… Lu lupa sama gue, Jack si imut nan ganteng ini?" tanya Jack dengan wajah sok di-innocent-nin,

"You un-cute yaoi freak," kata Claire jijyik,

"Urusai lu cewek jalang! Gue tau lu uke! Gue seme!" balas Jack menaikkan nada bicaranya,

"Hah! Akhirnya lu ngaku kalo lu tuh yaoi, walaupun secara ga langsung. Pokonya lu tuh UKE! Till the end lu tuh UKE!" balas Claire memberi penekanan pada kata 'UKE',

"…Oh, and gue straight seme," tambah Claire bangga,

"Gue apa dong?" tanya Mayor dengan wajah bingung,

Jack dan Claire langsung melototin Mayor dengan wajah 'Hah' nya,

"Lu… Lu…. Ehm… Lu tuh…. Straight?" tanya Claire bingung, tidak tau harus menjawab apa,

"Bukannya dia juga Slash? Buktinya tadi dia megang-megang badan gue," kata Jack frontal kembali membahas pegang-pegangan badan yang tadi,

Claire yang mendengar perkataan Jack cuman ngakak-ngikik gaje,

"BWAKAKAKAK! LU BIKIN GUE NGAKAK SUMPAH! BWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Claire yang kedengaran sampai ke seluruh kota,

Jack ngeliatin Claire dengan raut wajah aneh,

"Lucu ya Claire?" tanya Jack,

"Banget! Siapa suruh lu ngomongin hal itu lagi dengan wajah polos gitu?! WAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Claire lagi,

Jack dan Mayor pun mendiamkan Claire ketawa sendiri,

"Hahahaha,haha, ha, hah?"

Claire akhirnya menghentikan tawanya dengan wajah bingung,

"Ayo dong, ketawa!" ajak Claire,

"Lu ngajak gue ngetawain kebodohan gue gicuh?" tanya Jack alay di akhir kata,

"Err, gue mesti pergi dulu. Takutnya dicariin si Harris," kata Mayor terus langsung nyelonong pergi tanpa mendengar balasan Claire dan Jack,

"Enak banget tuh Mayor, kaya badai aja. Dateng ga di undang, pulang pun ga di anter. Dasar Mayor gak bener," kata Claire sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Lu juga kaga bener, Claire," balas Jack,

"Lu lebih ga bener. Udah yaoi, uke, bego, jorok, telat selangkah dari gue pas mau ngambil nih peternakan, Inggris ga ngerti, takut gelap, takut setan, suka ngedobrak pintu, ga bisa masak, playboy, alay, payah, terus-"

"UDAHHHH! GUE TAU KALO GUE TUH YAOI, UKE, BEGO, JOROK, TELAT SELANGKAH DARI LU PAS MAU NGAMBIL NIH PETERNAKAN, INGGRIS GA NGERTI, TAKUT GELAP, TAKUT SETAN, SUKA NGEDOBRAK PINTU, GA BISA MASAK, PLAYBOY, ALAY, PAYAH, DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI! DARI PADA LO! TOMBOY, STRES, KAYAK NENEK LAMPIR, NGEREBUT PETERNAKAN ORANG, NGAKU SEME, SOK INGGRIS, YANDERE, SPAMMER, KURANG KERJAAN, SUKA NGERJAIN ORANG, SOK JAGO, EN DE EL EL!" balas Jack panjang lebar memutus perkataan Claire,

"Ha! Ejekan gue lebih banyak dari lo! Berarti lu lebih payah dari gue! Gue lebih banyak dua biji! Ahay! Gue menang di ronde dua! Weee~" kata Claire sambil melet-melet gaje,

"TA-TA-TAPI KAN…" balas Jack,

"Lu tuh udah gatot! Mana tadi gue belom selesai ngomong lu potong lagi! Harusnya gue bisa lebih banyak! WAHAHAHA!" balas Claire dengan tawa penuh kemenangan a la yandere,

"Gatot? Apaan lagi tuh?" tanya Jack dengan wajah cengo. Ndeso bener lu Jack -_-

"Kayanya lu semuanya kaga tau sih? Bego bener lu!" ejek Claire,

"Ih, kan gue anaknya disiplin, sopan… makannya gatau hal gituan!" balas Jack,

"Hal gituan apa tuh Jack~? Ehem, ehem, apa maksudnya adegan yaoi tuh?" tanya Claire dengan pikiran fujoshi pada umumnya,

"Damned Pervert, gue ngomongin bahasa UFOmu itu loh," balas Jack,

"Jack kaga gaul ih! Jangan-jangan lemon lu juga kaga ngerti?" tanya Claire dengan nada sangat mengejek,

Jack cuma cengo,

"Hah? Lemon tuh bukannya buah yang asem-asem berair itu?" tanya Jack bener-bener ga ngerti,

"Bukannya lu mesum? Masa lemon gak tau sih?" tanya Claire kembali mengejek,

"Tapi gue kaga otaku kaya lo!" balas Jack ga terima diejek,

"Hah? Bukannya lu juga udah jadi otaku sekarang? Buktinya kemaren-kemaren gue obrak-abrik kamar lo banyak komik alias doujin yaoi di bawah ranjang lo," kata Claire,

"APUAAA?! LU NGOBRAK-NGABRIK KAMAR GUEEEEE?! LU IJIN DOLO KAGA SAMA GUEEEE?! KALO IYA, MANA SURAT PERJANJIANNYA?!" tanya Jack dengan nada menggelegar,

"Lah kamar lu terbuka lebar gitu mengundang gue untuk masuk, yaudah gue masuk, eh taunya ada jejak-jejak doujin di lante kamar lu," balas Claire santai,

Checkmate!

Jack diam, tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. RONDE TIGA DIMENANGKAN KEMBALI OLEH CLAIRE! YEYYYY! HIDUP HAYASHIBARA CLAIREEEE! (para komentator bola kembali berteriak *gebuked*)

Jack langsung terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi… Lalu ia tenggelam ke lautan luka yang dalam… Hatinya sakit karena ketauan kalo dia udah sepenuhnya jadi fudanshi,

"Huks, huks, kenapa dia harus liat doujin-doujin gue yang sangat manis imut nan berharga etohhh?! KENAPA?! KENAPEEE?! JAWAB GUE CLAIREEE!" teriak Jack sok dramatis,

"Nasib dan takdir memilihku," jawab Claire singkat tidak terpengaruh oleh keadaan dramatis yang diciptakan oleh Jack,

"Hiks, Claire.. I HATE CHU!" teriak Jack sambil lari keluar rumah dengan amat dramatisnya,

"Hah?Apaan sih tuh anak? Gaje bener," kata Claire bicara sendiri,

TING!

Lampu di rumah kembali menyala,

"Hahaha! Kasian banget tuh anak! Dia pergi, lampunya nyala! Berarti lampunya mati gara-gara Jack! BWAKAKAKAK!" tawa Claire sambil guling-guling gaje di lantai,

(Author : Mari kita tinggalkan Claire yang lagi guling-guling a la orang gila itu :3)

CHAPTER 13 END~ TBC~

* * *

Ryna : Well… jujur aja chap satu ini dibuat bareng sama Gia-XY….

Claire : Dasar author gatau diri, udah lama ngapdet, ngaret, ngutang, dibantu juga!

Jack : HUWAAA! BERARTI GUE DIPERMALUIN OLEH DUA AUTHOR GILA NAN STRES INI DI SINI! KEJAMMMM!

Gia : Maaf Jack, tapi itulah nasibmu :3

Ryna : W- Oiya, gue pesen pizza, siapa yang mau?

Jack & Claire : GUE!

Gia : *sweatdrop* Rakus…

Ryna : Bwahahah, sori… Tapi pizza ini hanya untuk readers unyu—unyu yang membaca chap ini sampe akhir se-akhir-akhir-nya ;3

Gia : Maafkan kami, nak Jack, nak Claire

Jack : TIADA MAAF! LU JUGA MASIH HARUS BAYAR MAHAL ATAS HARGA DIRI GUE!

Claire : Ya udah, gue beli sendiri

Gia : *sweatdrop* Jack, sejak kapan lu jadi mirip OC gue Jack? Menjunjung tinggi harga diri banget getoh

Jack : Hah? Apaan? *cengo*

Claire : Rupanya Jack masih bego seperti biasa pemirsa!

Gia : Mari kita tutup chapter ini

Ryna : WAAAIIIITT!

Claire : Hah? Paan lage?

Ryna : Kita harus ngebalesin review review prikitiew dari para readers :O

Gia : *nepok jidat* Oh iye! Kok gue lupa?

Claire : Soalnya lu pikun

Gia : Halah, lu berdua juga tuh!

Ryna : Untuk **Sweet Crystal**, thank you very very very very very very very much for your review. Walau bukan gue yang bikin... *mundung* Haiiii'~ Ganbatte watashi tachii~~ #eh

Gia : Dasar... Buat **Litte Yagami Osanowa**. Saya setuju kalau Jack jadi uke

Claire : Gue juga

Ryna : Gue juga

Mayor : Gue ngikut mereka bertiga

Jack : GAK! GUE GAK YAOI DAN GUE GAK UKE! GUE TUH SEME STRAIGHT!

Gia : Hadeh, ngaku aja nak Jack, lu kan uke. BWAHAHAHA!

Claire : Mohon maaf karen di sini gak ada adegan yaoi Jack dan kawan-kawannya

Jack : BAGUS KALO GAK ADAAAA!

Gia : Dan soal pasangan... Ayo kita bikin Jack sama Trent! Kita bunuh si jelek Rick!

Rick : *muncul tiba-tiba* JANGAN BUNUH GUEEEE!

Gia : Mati aja lo sono Rick! By the way, thanks for review :)

Claire : Terus...

Jack : Siapa?

Claire : *nada kejam* **Ryna Hitsune**

Ryna : Ada apa kok gue dipanggil-panggil dengan nada jelek itu #innocent face

Gia : Tehehe~ Bales review~ Gue mau tanya, apa maksud kata-kata 'Kapan-kapan gue update'?

Ryna : Ya kapan-kapan gue bakal update! Nah sekarang udah gue update kan? Mengerti bahasa Indonesia! Kapan-kapan gue update ya kapan-kapan gue update, bisa besok, lusa, tiga hari yang akan mendatang, bulan depan, tahun depan, abad dep-

Claire : UDAH STOP! Telinga gue udah ga tahan dengernya! Lanjut! Buat **naruobito2**!

Gia : Untuk stay cool kayanya gak mungkin deh... Liat aja tuh... *lirik Jack*

Jack : *nangis-nangis gaje* Gue gak mau jadi yaoi.. HUWEE!

Gia : You see? Tapi kapan-kapan gue usahain deh, thanks for review!

Ryna : Lanjooottt! **YuRi-chan asakawa**! Be prepared for the reply to your review~

Gia : Yup, Jack uke, dan akan bertambah uke seiring berjalannya waktu *taboked*

Jack : KEJEM LO! GUE GAK MAU! GUE MAU JADI SEME STRAIGHT!

Claire : Gak akan pernah! Masalahnya lu gak bakal punya pasangan straight!

Jack : Nah Terus lu? Bukannya lu juga gak ada?!

Claire : Pasangan gue ada di dunia mimpi!

Jack : Cewek freak!

Claire : Diem lo! Gue cewek cantik!

Gia : *sweatdrop* Thanks for review

Ryna : Jaaa… Sayonara readers-sama!

Gia : Sampai bertemu saya di chapter depan ;3


	14. Chapter 14: 'Why Always Me' (By: Jack)

Gia : Hai~ Gia kembali lagi! Tentunya dengan lanjutan HCRBAL!

Claire : Kemana aja lo dari kemaren?

Gia : Gue ada UAS woi! Ulangan Akhir Semester! Stres woi!

Jack : Heh? UAS? Lu emang kelas berapa?

Gia : Penting yah gue kelas berapa?

Claire & Jack : *Geleng-geleng dengan wajah innocent*

Gia : Ya udah! Happy reading!

* * *

~Thursday, 10 Spring~

~06.00~

"Huammm!"

Mentari pagi kembali menyinari Mineral Town dengan listrik yang sudah kembali menyala. Claire mengecek ke kamar di sebelah kamarnya dan mengintip sedikit.

'Heh? Tuh anak belom pulang juga dari kemaren?' pikir Claire sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar Jack dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Niatnya sih mau cari angin pagi, biar seger getoh, tapi...

DUK!

"ADAW!" teriak sebuah suara saat Claire membuka pintu rumahnya.

"GYAH! SETAN! PENCURI! MALING! PELACUR(?)! KUCING! TIKUS! AYAM! SAPI! DOMBA! KAMBING! BEBEK! ITIK! IKAN! SETAN! HANTU! ALIEN! DEWA JANSHIN! OSIRIS! OBELISK! RA! ANUBIS! YUGI! YAMI! ATEM! SETO! (Gia : Woi! Woi! Kok jadi ngelantur ke Yu-Gi-Oh?!) YUNO! YUKI! MINENE! TSUBAKI! (Gia : Nah-nah! Sekarang malah ke Mirai Nikki!) GON! KILLUA! KURAPIKA! LEORIO! KURORO! (Gia : *Nepok jidat* Sekarang malah Hunter X Hunter!)" teriak Claire sehisteris dan sepanjang mungkin.

"WOI BAKA! KALO BUKA PINTU JANGAN KENCENG-KENCENG NAPA?!" teriak orang yang tadi ketabrak sama pintu rumah Claire sambil marah-marah.

Ternyata dia...

"Jack? Heh? Ngapain lu duduk merenung di depen pintu kayak tadi?" tanya Claire dengan wajah agak bete gara-gara yang di depen rumahnya itu ternyata temen satu rumahnya, bukan cowo ganteng kayak di anime seperti yang dia harepin.

"BAKA! Lu kemaren ngunci rumah sebelum gue pulang kan?! Makanya gue semaleman tidur di depen pintu! Mana banyak nyamuk lagi!" seru Jack masih marah-marah ke si Claire.

"Siapa suruh lunya bego? Masa ninggalin rumah tanpa bawa kunci? Gue kan takut ada maling, makanya gue kunci pintunya baka! Gue kira lu bawa kunci! Lagian siapa suruh lu kemaren lari kabur dari rumah dengan sok dramatis getoh!" marah Claire balik ke Jack.

Jack speechless. Gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa. Ronde 4 di menangkan oleh Claire lagi~! #plak (Claire : Duel maut gue sama si Jack udah berakhir baka!)

"Ta-tapi... Kemaren kan..."

"Aha! Kemaren lu itu kabur gara-gara udah kalah telak kan!" ejek Claire.

"KAGAK! GUE KAGAK KABURRR!" teriak Jack ngebantah pernyataan si Claire.

"Ciye~! Jack kabur kemaren~!" ejek Claire sambil nari-nari gaje.

"Gue kaga—"

"Woi Jack! Pesenan lu nih!" teriak Zack memutus perkataaan Jack sambil bawa kotak Blackberry di tangannya.

"BLACKBERRY GUWEH~! WUOH! THANKS BANGET ZACK!" teriak Jack dengan sangat lebaynya sambil meluk-meluk si Zack.

Si Claire langsung ngeluarin kamera terus foto-foto adegan shounen-ai di depennya itu.

JPRET! JPRET!

"Weh Claire! Ngapaen lo?!" tanya Jack agak rishi sambil ngehampirin si Claire.

"Ngefoto bukti kalo Reishimura Jack itu bener-bener gay~" kata Claire dengan nada riang.

"Apus weh! Sumpah! Apus!" suruh Jack.

"Gak! Ogah! Lumayan buat nyebar aib lu!" kata Claire sambil melet.

"Woi Jack! Mana bayaran gue?" tanya si Zack udah mulai keki gara-gara di cuekin.

"Oh iya! Nih!" kata Jack sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang ke Zack.

"Oke, gue cabut dulu. Bye," kata Zack terus langsung pergi.

"Oh iya Jack, lu tau gak? Pas kemaren lu kabur, listrik di rumah langsung nyala loh," kata Claire dengan nada agak memojokkan Jack.

"Jadi maksud lu gue itu penyebab listrik di rumah mati?!" tanya Jack kesel.

"Maaf bro! Tapi gue gak bilang begitu loh! Lu yang bilang!" kata Claire.

"Lu emang gak bilang, tapi secara gak langsung maksud lu begitu kan?!" tanya Jack dengan nada marah.

"Heh! Jangan nuduh sembarangan lu! Mana buktinye?" tanya Claire sambil julurin tangannya seakan-akan minta sesuatu.

Jack speechless again...

"Mana? Weh! Ditanyain malah diem! Bagemana seh?!" kata Claire kesel.

"Err... Bukti sih kagak ada, tapi... Gue ngerasanya gitu!" seru Jack masih membela diri.

"Tapi lu kaga punya bukti kan?" tanya Claire lagi.

"A-aaaa..."

"Ya udah, kalo gak ada buktinya berarti emang lu salah paham sama gue yang kawaii-kawaii dan moe-moe ini~" kata Claire narsis.

"HOEH! Apanya yang kawaii-kawaii dan moe-moe?! Ada juga lu tuh kayak nenek lampir kale!" seru Jack sok mual.

"Heh! Denger yah! Kalo gue kagak kawaii-kawaii dan moe-moe, mana ada cowok yang suka sama gue dulu!" seru Claire bete.

"Tapi yang kawaii-kawaii dan moe-moe itu kan gue!" kata Jack dengan polosnya.

"Hah? Bukannya kata lu, lu itu seme? Kalo cowok kawaii-kawaii dan moe-moe itu kan biasanya uke. Wah~ Jack beralih profesi jadi uke~" kata Claire dengan nada mengejek.

"HELL NO! GUE KAGAK UKE! GUE SEME! Eh salah! GUE KAGAK YAOI!" teriak Jack.

"Eh-eh! Gue kan gak bilang yaoi! Siapa tau uke yang gue maksud itu uke straight! Sumpah! Parah lu (Gia : Oke, kata-kata ini ngingetin gue sama temen gue yang super rese *Malah curcol*) ! Nuduh-nuduh orang mulu kerjaannya! Lu itu tuh telinganya kagak bener ya? Apa perlu itu gue bawa ke Trent?" kata Claire nyindir Jack.

Jack speechless again and again...

"Udah ye, gue mau mandi dulu! Gara-gara ada lu gue jadi lupa mandi kan! Mana belom makan lagi! Weh, nanti kunci pintu yah!" seru Claire sambil masuk ke rumah, ngambil baju dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Jack Cuma diem di tempat, terus mundung dan merenungi nasibnya yang selalu kalah debat dari Claire.

~12.00~

"AKHIRNYAAA! KERJAAN GUE SELESAI! YUHUUU~~!" seru Jack dengan lebaynya sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"MARY~! AIM KAMING~! WEIT FOR MEHHH!" teriak Jack dengan Inggris super payahnya itu terus lari-lari menuju keluar kawasan Starlight Farm.

"Heh! Tunggu!" teriak Claire.

Si Jack langsung berhenti lari dan nengok ke belakang.

"Ada apaan lagi seh?" tanya Jack bete.

Si Claire nari Jack, nyeret Jack masuk lagi ke Starlight Farm, terus...

BAK! BIK! BUK! PRAK! BRUGH!

"Nah! Selesai!" kata Claire bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya untuk menyingkirkan debu dari tangannya.

"WOI! CLAIRE LEPAAASSSSS!" teriak Jack kesel tingkat dewa.

Ada apakah sebenarnya?! WOH! TERNYATA SI JACK DI IKET DI BAWAH POHON MANGGA—Eh, salah ding! Maksudnya pohon apel!

"Gak! Lu kagak boleh ganggu acara pedekatenya si Mary! Kalo ada lo bisa gawat ini!" kata Claire sambil marah-marah.

"GAK! GUE GAK MAU KEHILANGAN MAI LOPE BUAT KESEKIAN KALINYAAA! GAKKK! KEHILANGAN KAREN UDAH CUKUP! MARY MESTI JADI PUNYA GUEEE! PUNYA GUEEEE!" teriak Jack sambil ngeronta-ronta en nangis-nangis gaje.

"Kayaknya di iket di pohon aja gak cukup buat lu..." kata Claire dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

GLEK!

Jack Cuma bisa nelen ludah sambil gemeter dengan wajah ketakutan doang.

BAK! BIK! BUK! BRUGH! BRAK!

"Fiuh! Ayo jalan Jackie~" kata Claire sambil naikin kudanya dia, si Jack.

Si kuda Cuma nurut terus jalan keluar Starlight Farm.

"HMPH! HEHAH! HOH! HEHHH! (LEPAS! WOI! CLAIREEE!)" teriak Jack yang mulutnya lagi di lakban saat ini dan di iket ke badannya ke Jack kuda terus diseret-seret selama si kuda jalan.

Sadis juga si Claire ._.

Tapi si Jack mau dibawa kemana ya?

~Mineral Clinic~

BRAK!

Claire ngegebrak pintu klinik dengan gak elitnya terus langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Hoi Trent! Gue nitip nih anak gila satu dong disini!" teriak Claire.

"He? Buat apa lu nitipin dia di sini?" tanya Trent sambil menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Kalo gue biarin aja, dia bisa teriak-triak gaje terus menginterupsi semua rencana gue buat ngejodohin si Gray sama Mary!" kata Claire.

"Oh, oke. Berapa jam? 1 jamnya 1000G," kata Trent.

"Haiah! Pelit amat lu! Sama temen sendiri juga!" kata Claire sewot.

"Cuma bercanda. Mana anaknya?" tanya Trent.

Claire langsung ngelepasin Jack dari iketannya terus langsung ngiket Jack lagi ke kasur klinik.

"Nih! Lu cek sekalian nih anak! Kayanya dia punya penyakit hyperactive kali! Terserah nih anak mau lu apain! Lu bunuh, mutilasi, palak, siksa, di yaoin juga boleh! Wokeh deh, bye Trent!" seru Claire langsung nyelonong pergi dari klinik.

"HOOOOHHH! HEHHHH! HAUH HEHAHA HUUUU?! (WOI! CLAIRE! MAU KEMANA LU?!)" teriak si Jack dengan begonya walopun dia tau suaranya gak bakal kedengaran sama Claire yang udah pergi menjauh dari klinik dengan wajah super bahagia itu.

Si Trent dengan baik hatinya langsung ngelepasin lakban yang nutupin mulutnya si Jack.

"HOH! HOH! GILA! GUE BISA MATI KEHABISAN NAPAS TADI! Thanks banget yah Tre—"

Si Jack langsung berenti ngomong pas ngeliat senyum iblisnya si Trent. Di pengelihatan Jack, sekarang Trent itu udah kayak iblis dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Au-uh... Itu, si Elli dimana ya?" tanya Jack nyoba ngilangin hawa aneh yang dia rasain di sono.

"Oh, libur tuh dia hari ini. Cuti, mau ngurus adeknya yang sakit," jawab Trent santai.

"A-ano, Trent, boleh gue nanya?" tanya si Jack yang udah mulai ngerasain sesuatu yang agak aneh di sono. (Gia : Lha? Itu udah nanya kan?!)

"Nanya apaan?" tanya Trent.

"E-Etto... Lu..."

Glek!

Jack nelen ludah.

'Lu mesti nanya Jack! Lu butuh kepastian di sini!' pikir Jack mencoba memberikan keberanian pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya? Gue apa?" tanya Trent.

"I-itu... Lu... Masih... Lu... Lu masih straight kan?" tanya si Jack takut-takut.

Si Trent Cuma senyum layaknya malaikat.

"Gak, gue udah gak straight," kata Trent masih tersenyum.

Bagi Jack, senyuman malaikat Trent itu udah kayak senyuman iblis yang bakal ngemutilasi dia di neraka.

"Ja-jadi lu gay getoh?" tanya Jack udah mulai ketakutan.

"Bukan juga," kata Trent.

Jack langsung lega ngedenger jawaban si Trent terus nanya lagi. (Gia : Hadeh! Kebanyakan nanya nih anak!)

"Fiuh! Jadi lu apa dong? Jangan-jangan lu itu sebenernya cewek, terus lu itu yuri!" tebak si Jack ngasal dengan wajah super watados.

"Salah juga," kata Trent.

"Hah? Jadi apaan dong?" tanya Jack sambil naikin sebelah alis.

"Gue... Gue itu biseks," kata Trent dengan santainya.

Jack langsung cengo.

"Ha-hah? Lu biseks? Ciyus?" tanya Jack mulai mengeluarkan jurus alay.

"Enelan," jawab Trent.

"Miapa?"

"Micuhan."

"Hah? Micuhan?" tanya Jack masih cengo.

"Artinya demi Tuhan. Gimana sih? Katanya kata si Claire dulu lu dapet rengking 2 dari satu angkatan, masa ginian aja kaga tau?" tanya si Trent dengan nada agak nyindir si Jack.

"Lu itu ketularan si Claire yah? Make bahasa alien yang aneh-aneh gitu," kata Jack. (Gia : Loh? Bukannya tadi lu duluan yang mulai yah, Jack?)

"Nah, Jack, tadi kalo gue gak salah denger, gue boleh ngelakuin apa aja ke lu, jadi—"

"GAK! JANGAN! JANGAN YAOIN GUE!" teriak si Jack ketakutan dengan nada super histeris sambil nutup-nutupin mukanya.

"Gue sebenernya mau ngecek lu dari kemaren, lu itu punya penyakit hyperactive ato apa sih? Kok bisa gila begini jadi orang?" kata Trent dengan polosnya.

"Ha-hah? Ja-jadi, lu bukan mau yaoin gue?" tanya Jack cengo.

"Bukanlah! Ato jangan-jangan lu ngarep?" tanya Trent dengan senyum licik.

"Gak! Gue kagak mau!" seru Jack ngebantah perkataan Trent. (Gia : Halah! Bilang aja lu mau Jack~ *dilempar Jack*)

"Oke, gue bakal yaoin lu, tapi habis gue ngecek penyakit lu. Udah penasaran dari kemaren-kemaren nih gue," kata Trent kagak meduliin kata-katanya si Jack sambil ngambil alat-alat kedokterannya dia.

"WHAT?! THE HELL?! TRENTTTT! GUE GAK MAUUUUUU!"

* * *

Jack : *Merinding* KEJAM LO SAMA GUE!

Gia : *Senyum tanpa dosa* Emang gue ngapain?

Claire : Hehehe~ Asik~ Ternyata Trent itu biseks~ Hehehe~

Gia : Bales review!

.

**Litte Yagami** :

Gia : SETUJU~! LAKI MINUM KIRANTI~! *Ngibarin bendera kiranti*

Jack : NOOO! LU JANGAN IKUTAN SETUJU!

Claire : Gue juga setuju

Jack : *mundung*

Gia : Bagaimana? Pairing Jack Trentnya sudah mulai terlihat samar-samar, dan akan diperjelas lagi nanti

Claire : Dengan ini saya menetapkan, semenya Jack adalah Trent!

Jack : JANGANNNN! *Nangis-nangis gaje*

Gia : Hie? Litte-chan kaga ada pulsa? Senasib nih

Claire : Oke, thanks for review!

.

**Ryna Hitsune** :

Gia : Neh, udah gue update! Silahkan melanjutkan chapter depan~

Jack : Gue request! Jangan bikin gue pair sama Trent!

Claire : Gue juga request! Tolong dibikin pair Trent X Jack! Biar kumpulan foto gue makin banyak!

Gia : *Sweatdrop*

.

**YuRi-chan asakawa** :

Gia : Bener juga, si Claire ngespam siapa? *lirik Claire*

Claire : Jangan tanya gue!

Gia : Ah iya! Lebih baik ane tanya ke Ryna nanti! Hohoho!

Jack : Eh? Sebegitu lucunyakah?

Claire : Tapi sepertinya gue rasa chapter yang ini agak garing, jadi maaf! *bungkukin badan*

Gia : Harap maklumi humor saya yang agak kurang!

Jack : Thanks for review~

.

Gia : Akhirnya chapter ini selesai~ Hohoho! Ini chapter SKS loh!

Jack : *cengo* Hah? SKS apaan?

Claire : /GUBRAK!/ Bego amat sih lu! Gue kagak mau capek-capek jelasin ke lu!

Gia : Gue juga, mending lu cari di mbah google

Yurika (Gia's OC) : *Muncul tiba-tiba* Weh baka! Lu masih mesti belajar Inggris sama Ekonomi! Inget kalo lu tuh masih UAS senen!

Gia : E-Ehehehe, i-itu... GUE MALESSS!

Claire : Oh, silahkan diambil nih baka satu *ngedorong Gia ke Yurika*

Jack : HOH! SIKSA AJA DIA SEKALIAN! DIA UDAH NYIKSA GUE!

Yurika : *Lirik Jack* Lu bukan pacar sepupu gue (Claire) kan? *ngedeathglare Jack*

Jack : *Merinding* Bu-bukan...

Yurika : Oh, oke. Sini lo baka! *Nyeret Gia pergi*

Gia : HUEEE! HELEPPP!

Jack : Kalo gini siapa yang nutup chapter ini dong?

Trent : *Tiba-tiba muncul* Makasih buat semu yang udah baca chapter ini

Claire : Maaf kalau ada misstypo

Jack : Selamat menunggu next chap!


	15. Chapter 15 : Jack's Screamo Moments

Okeh readers! Back to me, Ryna Hitsune! This is the time you're all waiting for~!

Well, enjoy the fic! …En betewe, fic satu ini juga dibikin bareng sama Gia, jadi yah… *Ryna kabur*

* * *

"Nak Jack, maafkan saya. Anda menderita penyakit hyperactive tingkat akut. Dan juga, anda telah menjadi seorang fudanshi dan gay tingkat akut," jelas Trent dengan muka datar,

"APUAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Jack shock,

"Ini tidak mungkin, dokter! Mohon cek yang benar! Buktinya saya benar-bener jijik rasanya melihat dirimu yang cowok itu, tidak mungkin saya gay!" bantah Jack,

Twitch!

'Sialan, masa gue ganteng gini bisa dibilang jijik?' tanya Trent kesal dalam hatinya,

"Tapi Jack, ini buktinya," kata Trent sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas dengan senyum kesal, Jack pun melihat kertas itu dengan teliti,

"Apa ini, saya tidak bisa membaca tulisan dokter! Memangnya saya resepsionis apa?!" tanya Jack kesal,

"…"

Trent speechless. Dia lalu pergi kearah lantai dua dan mengetik di komputernya,

"Aku lupa kalau dia tidak bisa membaca tulisan dokter," kata Trent, beberapa saat setelah itu Trent lalu selesai mengetik dan dengan sigap mengeprint ketikannya, ia lalu pergi kembali ke TKP dan mempertunjukkan ketikannya ke Jack, Jack segera merampas kertas ketikan Trent dengan tidak elitnya dan membacanya dengan seksama,

"Cuih, fontnya masih Times New Roman! Ga gaul banget! Pasti masih Windows XP!" komentar Jack,

Twitch!

'Anak ini…' pikir Trent kesal dalam hatinya sambil mengepalkan genggaman tangannya kuat-kuat,

"Maaf, ini cuma pendapaku, tapi bukannya semakin macam-macam hurufnya semakin alay?" tanya Trent dengan senyum kesal,

Jleb!

"B-B-B-B-B-BUKAN! G-G-G-G-G-GUE GA ALAY! M-M-M-MAKSUD GUE ITU FONTNYA MENDING ARIAL AJA BIAR LEBIH GAUL… D-D-D-D-DAN.. G-G-G-G-G-GUE BENER-BENER GA ALAY! NUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH !" teriak Jack histeris sambil memegang kepalanya dengan sangat lebaynya,

"Maaf Jack, tapi menurut riset, semakin seseorang menyangkal sesuatu, berarti memang dia melakukan sesuatu yang disangkalnya. Dengan kata lain, mungkin saja kau memang menderita yang namanya gay dan empat el empat ye," kata Trent yang sepertinya tidak sanggup mengatai pasiennya sendiri ALAY,

"…Trent, gue ga gay, dan gue ga alay," tangis Jack dengan suara sedih dan rendah,

"Tolong… Jangan beritahu saya ini, saya tak sanggup lagi mendengar penyakit-penyakit yang saya derita, tolong biarkanlah aku menghidupi hidup ini dengan bebas dan tak terkekang penyakit-penyakit yang menyakitkan itu…" lanjut Jack dengan suram,

"Baiklah-baiklah. Nanti saya tidak akan memberitahu anda, tapi saya akan memberitahu… Claire…" kata Trent dengan nada pelan, tapi setidaknya suara Trent itu masih cukup untuk didengar oleh telinga Jack,

"Kenapa, Trent? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa anda sadis sekali? Dokter macam apa anda ini? Apakah anda benar-benar dokter? Anda tidak dapat disebut sebagai dokter kalau begitu! Anda benar-benar dokter murahan! Tidak tahu diri! Otak ditaroh di pantat! Otak karatan! Dokter pasti tinggal di hutan dulunya! Aku tahu itu! Janganlah menjadi dokter yang benar-benar mengesalkan seperti ini, anda benar-benar merusak nama Mineral Town!" ceramah Jack panjang lebar,

Trent yang sudah habis kesabarannya lalu meraih kerah baju Jack dan berteriak, "YANG GAK BENER ITU GUE ATAU LU SIH!? TADI KATANYA JANGAN KASIH TAU! YA UDAH GUE KAGAK KASIH TAU! KAN GUE CUMA BILANG NANTI GUE KASIH TAU KE CLAIRE! LAGIAN YANG NYURUH GUE NGECEK PENYAKIT LU KAN SI CLAIRE!"

Jack segera membalasnya, "LU TUH GABENER! DISURUH KAGAK NGASIH TAU KE GUE, MALAH NGASIH TAU KE ORANG LAIN, PROSEDUR MACAM APA ITU?! GUE JUGA GA PEDULI SI CLAIRE NYURUH LU NGECEK PENYAKIT GUE ATO APA, POKOKNYA KALO GUE GA DIKASIH TAU YA CLAIRE JANGAN! INI KAN PRIVASI! JANGAN BEGITU DONG, DOKTER! JANGAN MALU-MALUIN NAMA SENDIRI!"

"MEMANG LU TADI BILANG SEBELUM INI KALAU GUE KAGAK BOLEH NGASIH TAU CLAIRE?! KAGAK KAN?! LAGIAN SEBAGAI ORANG YANG NYURUH, DIA KAN BERHAK TAU! GUE INI UDAH MENGIKUTI PROSEDUR TAU! GUE PEMILIK KLINIK INI, BERARTI GUE YANG BIKIN PROSEDUR DI SINI, BAKA!" balas Trent berteriak marah ke Jack,

"COBA GUE KASIH PEMISALAN YA DOK, MISAL KAKEK LU NYURUH LU KE TOILET, APA DIA BERHAK TAU LU BOKER ATO KENCING?! NGGA KAN?! DAN GUE GA PEDULI KALO LU YANG EMPUNYA PEMILIK INI, PROSEDUR ITU GO INTERNASIONAL, DOK! JADI DI SEMUA BENUA DAN NEGARA DI BUMI INI, PROSEDURNYA SAMA! DOKTER JANGAN MEMBEBERKAN PENYAKIT SEORANG PASIEN KE MANUSIA LAIN, KECUALI KALO PASIENNYA NYURUH!" balas Jack kesal,

"BAKA LU! SEJAK KAPAN ADA PROSEDUR KAYA GITU?! GUE SEBAGAI DOKTER AJA KAGA TAU PERNAH ADA YANG NAMANYA PROSEDUR KAYA GITU! DAN INGET, PERGI KE TOILET DAN MEMERIKSA PENYAKIT ITU DUA HAL YANG BERBEDA! PAYAH BANGET SIH LU! HAL BEGINIAN AJA KAGA BISA TAU DAN BEDAIN! LULUS SD KAGAK SIH LU?!" tanya Trent dengan nada marah,

Sebetulnya dokter itu rasanya sudah mau membanting Jack ke tanah dan menusuk-nusuk si Jack pake pisau yang ada di atas meja, hanya saja karena setidaknya dia masih cukup sabar untuk menghadapi pasiennya yang satu ini, dia tidak melakukan hal itu,

"OI DOK, KALO LU GATAU, ARTINYA LU LEBIH PARAH DARI GUE, YANG BUKAN DOKTER TAPI TAU PROSEDUR KAYAK GITUAN, BAKA! PEMISALAN LAGI, KALO ADA MANUSIA KENA KENCING MANIS, PASTI DI CEKNYA LEWAT KENCING KAN?! KENCING ITU DI TOILET KAN?! KAYAK GITU AJA GA NGERTI, DOKTER MACEM APA LU?! LULUS TK GA SIH LU?!" tanya Jack balik dengan nada tinggi menggelegar,

"GUE KAGA TAU KARENA EMANG KAGA PERNAH ADA YANG NAMANYA PROSEDUR KAYA GITU BAKA BUKOJOU! TERUS APA HUBUNGANNYA KENCING MANIS SAMA TOILET?! TANPA SI PASIEN BILANGPUN SEMUA ORANG JUGA TAU KALO DIA KENCING DI TOILET! NGOMONG TUH YANG JELAS NAPA?!" teriak Trent dengan nada menggelegar pula,

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kilinik dibuka oleh seseorang,

"I'M HERE TO PICK UP MY BAKA RIVAL DOC! WHERE IS HE?!" teriak Claire dengan nada riang,

Jack cuma cengo,

"Ja-Jangan bilang kalo lu udah ke perpus dan ketemu Mary," kata Jack sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Claire dengan gemetaran,

"Kalo iya?" tanya Claire cuek,

"TEDAKKKK! KENAPA LU KAGAK NGAJAK GUE CLAIRE?! WAIIII?! WAIIII?!" tanya Jack sambil menangis lebay yang membuat Trent bersweatdrop ria,

"Kan gue ngira lu lagi *ehem* beryaoi *ehem* ria sama Trent *ehem*, jadi gue gamau ganggu lu berdua," balas Claire sambil terbatuk-batuk gaje,

Jack cengo, sedangkan Trent hanya menepuk keningnya sendiri,

"Oh iya-ya! Kok gue bisa lupa dan malah berantem sama anak kecil ini sih?!" tanya Trent,

Jack langsung berjalan menjauhi Trent,

"CLAIREEEEEE! KENAPA LU INGETIN GUE LAGI KALO NIH COWOK TUH BISEKSSS?!" tanya Jack sambil nangis-nangis ketakutan,

"Hah? Jadi selama ini kalian belum sampe tahap apa-apa?! Ah dasar pasangan pemalas! Ayo cepet lakuin di depan gue, ato kalo kalian gamau gue keluar! Pokoknya ayo cepet lakuin!" suruh Claire sambil ngedorong-dorong Jack ke Trent seperti Jack adalah uke yang sedang bertengkar dengan si seme,

Si Jack Cuma bisa nangis-nangis sambil meluk-meluk kakinya Claire,

"NO! MAMIHHH! AYE TAKUTTT! TAKUTTTTT! TUH COWO NYEREMIN! PUNYA AURA GELAPPPP!" seru Jack sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Trent,

"Ah, aura gelap darimana sih? Orang dianya aja sekarang senyum-senyum riang dengan aura bersinar di sekitarnya gitu," kata Claire,

"HIII! JUSTRU AURA ITULAH YANG NYEREMIN! DIA SEPERTI SEORANG MONSTER KEJI YANG SIAP UNTUK MENYIKSA SANTAPANNYA!" teriak Jack, mendengar itu pikiran Claire terbang kemana-mana, tepatnya ke dunia yaoi,

"Well, kalo begitu~ Silahkan 'siksa' 'santapanmu'~" kata Claire girang sambil pergi meninggalkan Jack dan Trent berdua di ruangan pasien itu,

"CLAIREEEEE! CLAIREEEEEEE! BEBASIN GUEHHHHH! HUEEEE! MAMIHHHHHH! MAMIH CLAIREEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MATI AJA LU TRENT! SONO PERGI KE DUNIA LAINNNNNN!" teriak Jack histeris sambil meringkuk di lantai meluk-melukin tiang kasur pasien,

"Khehehehe… Sekarang waktunya aku membalas kebegoanmu tadi, baka…!" kata Trent dengan suara kecil nan menyeramkan dengan aura yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap itu,

Jack langsung merinding dan berusaha merangkak-rangkak kearah pintu, tapi sayangnya kakinya sudah diinjak duluan oleh Trent,

"HUAAA! LU NGAPAINNNN?! SAKIT BAKAAAAAAA!" teriak Jack histeris sambil masih berusaha merangkak-rangkak melepaskan diri, Trent hanya diam dan tetap menginjak kaki Jack dengan tenaga semakin kuat dengan raut wajahnya yang tersenyum dengan bayangan-bayangan gaje yang entah kenapa menutupi satu matanya, Trent tiba-tiba saja terlihat seperti antagonis dalam suatu film horror,

"MAK CLAIREEEE! MAK CLAIREEEEEE! HELEP MEHHHHH!" teriak Jack,

'Duh! Percuma kalo gue teriak-teriak minta tolong mulu… AHA!' Jack lalu mendapat sebuah ide,

"CLAIREEEEEE! CLAIREEEEEEEEEEE! TERNYATA SI TRENT NYIMPEN FIC YAOI DI SINIIIIII!" teriak Jack dengan super kencang,

BRAK!

Pintu langsung didobrak oleh Claire,

"MANA?! WHERE?! WHERE?! FIC YAOI?! MANAAAAA?!" tanya Claire antusias,

"Gaada fic yaoi disini, Claire," kata Trent dengan senyum manis dan pada saat yang bersamaan terus menginjak kaki Jack sekuat-kuatnya,

Tapi senyum manis itu terlihat seperti senyuman setan yang sangat menyeramkan di mata seorang Jack yang saat ini hampir diambil keperjakaannya oleh seorang COWOK! Bayangkan! Seorang COWOK!

"Claire.. Gue mohon… Selametin gue.." kata Jack layaknya seorang uke yang sudah sangat menderita saat ini,

'KYAH! UKEEEE!' pikir Claire seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dan memotret wajah Jack,

"NUOOOOOOH! LU NGAPAIN MOTRET-MOTRET GUEH?! GUE MINTA TOLONG MALAH DIPOTRET!" seru Jack ga terima di potret sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang berbentuk "V" itu a.k.a. Jack segera pose ketika di potret—menghilangkan semua ke-uke-an nya itu,

Pose Jack yang seperti itu malah terlihat seperti gaya khas Naruto dan ditambah lagi sekarang Jack tersenyum ala Naruto,

"Uke model naruto ya?" tanya Claire seraya mengeluarkan sebuah spidol dan menggambar kumis Naruto di wajah Jack,

"HIEEEE! LU APAIN MUKA GANTENG NAN MULUS GUEEEE?! INI MODAL GUE BUAT DAPET SEME—eh salah! Maksudnya untuk mendapat cewek tauuuuuu!" teriak Jack,

"Hmmm~? Oh ya, gue lupa… Baju lu masih utuh, artinya lu belum ngapa-ngapain sama Trent, so gue tinggal lu dulu eah! Ciao!" sahut Claire bahagia sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Trent lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu, dan tiba-tiba…

CEKLEK!

Pintu ruangan itu dikunci dari luar oleh Claire yang taunya mendapatkan kunci ruang dokter dari Elli,

"HUEEEE! CARTERRRRR! ADA YANG MAU MELANGGAR AGAMAAAAA! ADA YANG GAY DI SINI DAN MAU MERAEP SAYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Jack dengan gajenya,

"NGGA MAS CARTERRRRRR! JACK BOOOOOOOOONGGG! " teriak Claire mendukung Trent,

"KAGA MASSSSSSSS! YANG BOONG TUH SI CLAIREEEEEE! SAYA KAN ANAK JUJUR NAN MANISSSS! MANA MUNGKIN BOONGIN PENDETA GANTENG SEPERTI DIKAUUUU!" teriak Jack lagi dengan alasan yang kurang masuk akal,

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Jack langsung dibanting ke kasur pasien oleh Trent yang udah kesel nginjek kaki Jack yang sama sekali ga menggairahkan itu,

"GA KOK CARTEEEER! JAAAAACK KAN MANUSIA ANEH YANG SUKANYA MENEBARKAN KEBOHONGAN DAN NASIB BURUK DIMANA-MANAAAA! JANGAN PERCAYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Claire,

"GAKKKKKKK! CARTERRRRRR! CARTER YANG GANTENGGGGGG! ANE JUJUR SEJUJUR-JUJURNYAAAAAAA! PERCAYA SAMA GUEEEEE! PANGGIL HARRIS SEKALIAN KE SINIIIIII! GUE UDAH MAU DIRAEPPPPPPPP!" teriak Jack lagi-lagi dengan sangat gaje,

Si Trent lalu menatap Jack dengan senyum mengerikan dan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'lu-teriak-lagi-maka-lu-akan-merasakan-akibatnya', Jack langsung terdiam seribu bahasa, dan pada saat yang sama, Claire berteriak ke Carter,

"CAAAAARTEEEEERRR! ABAIKAN AJA SI JACK! KITA CUMA MAIN-MAIN KOOOOK!"

Dan pada saat yang sama pula, Carter sedang berada di pantai, menikmati matahari…

"Aaaah~ Enaknya~" gumam Carter yang sama sekali tidak mendengar ocehan si Claire sama Jack daritadi itu sambil meminum secangkir gelas air dingin,

'Hiks, nasib, nasib… DEWA JANSHIN! TOLONG AKYUUUUU~~~~' pikir Jack yang sudah pasrah,

"Okeh~ Kira-kira gue harus mulai dari mana buat ngetorture manusia satu ini yang udah ngata-ngatain gue sebagai dokter ga bener hahhh?" tanya Trent sadis,

"GAAAAAAA! JANGAAAAAAN! NTAR FIC INI BERUBAH JADI FIC YAOIIII!" teriak Jack membantah,

"Hah? Bukannya nih fic emang setengah yaoi karena kebetulan sang kedua author kita adalah fujo tingkat akut~?" kata Trent dengan santainya,

"TAPI-TAPI! INI KAN MASIH RATED T! NANTI RATENYA BAKAL BERUBAH JADI M KALO LU NGERAEP GUEEEEE!" teriak Jack,

"Ah, mereka kan tinggal ganti ratenya dong nanti," kata Trent santai,

"LAGIAN NTAR KAN TINGGAL DI SENSOR DIKIT-DIKIT, DAN CUMA GUE YANG BISA MENIKMATINYAAA!" teriak Claire yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan mereka,

"DIEM LU CLAIREEEE! URUSAIIIII! SHUT UPPP! GAK USAH IKUTAN MEMOJOKKAN GUEH YANG MANIS-MANIS DAN CUTE-CUTE INIIIIIII!" teriak Jack dengan super pedenya,

"GAAAAAA! GUE KAN PENGGANTI GIA-SAN DAN RYNA-SAN DI FIC INI! GUE BERKUASAAAA!" teriak Claire ga mau kalah, sedangkan Trent yang merasa terabaikan hanya bisa bersabar hati,

"MANA BUKTINYAAAAAA!?" tanya Jack,

"BUKTINYA (tadinya) GUE TOKOH UTAMA FIC INI DAN GUE ADALAH SEPUPU DARI OC TSUNDERE SANG AUTHORRRRR!" teriak Claire balik,

"AUTHOR YANG MANA BAKA?! AUTHOR KITA-KITA PADA ADA 2 BIJIIIIII (Gia : Sejidat lu katain kita biji! Lu pikir kita buah?!)!" teriak Jack dengan protes sang author,

Trent yang sudah ga sabaran memangsa mangsanya segera menggebrak tiang kasur pasien,

BRAAAK!

"…Dasar lu uke sialan, pake acara ngabain gue segala, dosa lu… Mengabaikan sang seme yang akan berjasa membuatmu tersiksa… Gue tambahin 'siksaan' lu tau rasa lu…" kata Trent kesal,

Jack cuma bisa diam saja. Badannya sudah merinding melihat wajah si Trent yang berubah menjadi kesal layaknya sang iblis yang diabaikan,

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sor-sorry…" kata Jack sok Inggris dengan shotanya,

Si Trent cuma memasang seringaian iblis saja dan berkata, "Ternyata lu seneng ya siksaan lu ditambah?"

"GAAAAAAAAA! GUE SAMA SEKALI GA SENENG! NTAR GUE JADI APA KALO LU NAMBAH-NAMBAH SIKSAAN TUBUH GUEEEEEE?! LU NTAR MAU GA TANGGUNG JAWAB KALO GUE HAMIL?!" teriak Jack kesal dan gaje,

"Emang lu cewek apa?" tanya Trent,

"IYA GUE DULUNYA CEWEK TERUS OPERASI JADI COWOK!" teriak Jack desperate sambil nangis-nangis,

"Tapi kalo gitu tetap aja lu sekarang cowo. Pantesan aja lu gay, ternyata dulunya cewe toh," kata Trent,

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! JANGAN RUSAK TRIK GUE BUAT NIPU LUUUU! GUE GA GAAAYYYY!" teriak Jack histeris,

"Diem, sekarang giliran gue beraksi," kata Trent layaknya penjahat yang minta (baca : maksa) bagian kemenangannya kepada sang produser,

"Eh? Eh? Lu mau ngapain gue? LU MAU NGAPAIN GU—" sebelum Jack selesai berteriak-teriak, si Trent segera memplester mulut Jack dengan lakban, (Gia : Haiah! Payah lu! Mestinya tuh dicium baka! *Ditimpuk Trent*)

Claire yang merasa aneh Jack menghentikan teriakannya di tengah-tengah, langsung ngecek ke kamera CCTV yang dipasangnya di dalam ruangan Trent,

"EH WOI JANGAN DI LAKBAN BEGO, NTAR NYIUMNYA GIMANA?! TERUS-TERUS NTAR SI JACK KAGA BISA MENGELUARKAN DESAHAN-DESAHAN SEKSEH!" teriak Claire, Trent pun segera menyadari adanya CCTV di ruangan itu yang dilengkapi speaker dan microphone,

"Oh iya, pinter lu Claire, tumben," kata Trent santai, ia pun langsung mencabut lakbannya Jack,

"Emang gue pinter kali! Kalo kaga gimana caranya gue bisa dapet rengking satu dulu?" kata Claire dengan bangganya,

"Bisa aja lu ngasih duit ke gurunya, terus dikasih rengking satu…" jawab Trent santai sambil nutup-nutupin mulut Jack pake tangannya,

"GUE KAGAK SELICIK ITU JUGA KALEEEEEE! KALO ADA HARUSNYA LU TANYA, KENAPA SI JACK BISA DAPET RENGKING DUA DULUNYAAAAA!" kata Claire berusaha memojokkan Jack,

"Hm? Kalo dia sih udah jelas—nyontek!" balas Trent bahagia seiring jarinya digigit-gigit Jack yang udah kesel banget,

"Ano, Trent… Jari lu kaga berdarah tuh?" tanya Claire agak shock ngeliat Jack yang menggigit-gigiti jari Trent layaknya seekor anjing yang sedang menggigit-gigiti tulang,

"Eh? Dia 'kan giginya lemes soalnya jarang sikat gigi… Oh iya, untung lu ingetin Claire!" kata Trent sambil berjalan cepat mengambil parfum mulut dan menyemprotkannya ke mulut Jack yang waktu itu mampu membunuh seekor nyamuk,

"ANJIRRRR! LU KIRA MULUT GUE APAAN SAMPE LU SEMPROT-SEMPROT PARFUM SEGALA?!" teriak Jack kesal,

"Salah lu sendiri jarang gosok gigi," balas Trent santai,

"Oi, Claire! Sebaiknya gue mulai dari mana nih?" tanya Trent ke Claire yang sudah master fujoshi itu,

"Dari atas terus lama-lama ke bawah!" kata Claire dengan antusias,

"Okeh," balas Trent singkat,

* * *

**TBC!**

Okeh! Well! That's the end! Wahahahah! (?)

So uh, waktunya untuk ngebalesin review-review unyu dan nggemeshin para readers! o

.

2whammy-zeeDalmasca :

From : Ryna Hitsune

Isi : daging manusia, darah, tulang, dkk *digampar*

Er, abaikan, saya lagi gila.

Salam kenal juga :3 Uyey kita sesama fujoshi~ Go go fujoshi rangers! (?)

Yesh, ini udah update "kilat"... Moga-moga di chapter berikut bisa update kilat lagi yah~

Yaoinya di chapter sesudahnya. Biar ga jadi pandangan ga enak bagi para readers yang tidak menyukai yaoi

Thx for review~

.

Ryna Hitsune :

Gia : Ryn, kenapa? Why? LU BILANG JACK JELEK!? MWAHAHAHAHA!

Jack : Shut up luuuu! GUE GANTENG! MANIS! KAWAII! UNYU! UKE! Ups, salahhhhh! Bukan! Gue kaga ukeeee!

Gia : So uh, KENAPA LU BARU NGETIK PAS GUE DATENGGGG!?

Ryna : Karena, gue terlalu tersibukkan saat liburan :'3 So uh yeah... betewe! Yang penting sekarang udah dikerjain kan? XD *kabur*

Gia : Yeah, dikerjain dengan bantuan gue lagi dan lu masih ngutang satu chapter...

Ryna : Weeeeeeeelll~~~ tapi kan, itu, karena, sesuatu... yang, tak, bisa, diungkapkan, dengan, kata-kata

Gia : Ya sudahlah, tolong kerjakan chap berikutnya *Kabur*

Ryna : tapi chap berikutnya khusus buat fujoshi W(QAQW

Claire : BENERAN!? GUE MAU BACAAAAAA!

Ryna : ...Dan gue... ga tahan kalo ngebuat fic yaoi yang hot hot itu sama Trent TTAT

Gia : nyeh, gak usah terlalu hot~ mwahaha~ kita kan baru pemula~ #plak

Ryna : well, pokoknya gue bukan pemula dalam hal yaoi~ ;3 #kabur

Gia : Maksud gue dalam hal membuat fic yaoi~

Ryna : okay /.w.\

Jack : WOI! GUE DISINI WOI! JANGAN MENGOBROLKAN HAL YANG SANGAT MENYAKITKAN BAGI GUE DENGAN AMAT BAHAGIANYA!

Gia : Ehehehe, jadi chap depan rated M kan? #plak

Ryna : HAH LU MAU RATED M?! JADI GUE HARUS NULIS" KATA-KATA *piiip* DAN *piip* SERTA *piip* GITUH?!

Gia : terserah anda sih~ cuma make-out juga oke~ #plak

Jack : *stres* TEDAKKKKKKKK!

Ryna : fine. Jack. Be prepared. *stare at Jack*

Jack : *menutup review bagian Ryna dengan air mata berlinang*

.

YuRi-chan asakawa :

Gia : *Senyum licik* Jack akan sangat tersiksa di chap depan kok~ Mwahaha!

Jack : NUOOOOOO!

Ryna : Iyah, fic Gia emang bikin ngakak terpingkal-pingkal kan? Dia emang udah pro! Liat aja ficnya dia completed semuah ;w; *mundung*

Gia : ITUH THE NEXT JOURNEY BELOM SLESEEEE! MALAH BARU CHAP 1! *Ditimpuk Yurika*

Ryna : Tetep aja! You're sopro! D

Gia : pendeskripsian gue kurang Ryn *mundung*

Ryna : hnnn betewe, iya, Jack akan benar-benar tersiksa oleh Trent, kheheheheheheheheheh~ *ketawa sadis ala Yuno*

Jack : JANGAN SEBUT DAN JANGAN BUAT CHAP DEPAN DENGAN KEADAAN GUE TERSIKSA!

Gia : Well, terima aja nasib lu~ Lu mesti jadi pelampiasan karena gue gak bisa bikin fic yaoi di rumah~ Mwahaha! *Ketawa iblis*

Jack : GYAAAAAH! KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA HARUS KETAWA MENYERAMKAN SEPERTI ITU?!

Trent : *muncul tiba-tiba* Jaaack~ di next chapter kamu akan ku siksa dengan amat... tamat...

Jack : NUUOOOOOOOOHHHH! *kabur*

Gia : Oke dah, thanks for review~

.

Inggrid :

From : Ryna Hitsune

Baca sampe chapter depan yah ;)

Ntar kita RPan lagi~ okeh coyyy~~ o /

.

Penutup... Er...

Ryna : YUNO FOR DA WIN BAYBEHHH! *Digaplok*

Gia : Selamat mengerjakan chapter depan, tentunya dengan bantuan gue di awal-awal, mwahaha~ *stres ga bisa bikin yaoi di rumah karena gangguan oleh seorang OC tsundere* * ditimpuk Yurika lagi*

Ryna : Oh ya, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D

Gia : merii kurisumasu to akemashite omedetou~


	16. Chapter 16: Yaoi Paradise! (forFujoshis)

**Warning** : Rated semi-M! **YAOI**! Semi-grapefruit!

Dibuat berdua lagi oleh Ryna-san dan Gia-sama~ *Ryna kabur*

* * *

"NONONONONO! LU MAU NGAPAIN GUEEEE?!" teriak Jack histeris sambil meronta-ronta,

"Ngapain? Gue kan udah bilang gue mau 'nyiksa' lu," jawab Trent dengan santainya,

"TAP-TAP-TAPIII…!" teriak Jack,

"Gaada tapi-tapian! Diem lu cepet!" teriak Trent sambil ngebekep mulutnya Jack,

"Heee! Heheheh hahahahhhh?! (Heee! Cepet apaannnnn?!)" seru Jack gak jelas karena mulutnya dibekep sama tangan Trent,

"Okay! Now kiss!" teriak Claire dari balik layar CCTV,

"Okeh!" teriak Trent,

"HAHAHHH! (JANGANNN!)"teriak Jack lagi dengan gajenya, Trent pun segera bersiap-siap mencium Jack yang sudah tak berdaya itu,

Tapi tiba-tiba…

Brak!

"DOKTER TRENT! KAKEK GUE KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG!" teriak Gray yang baru saja membuka pintu klinik (Bukan ruangan Trent) dengan terburu-buru,

"Elli, urus tuh! Dokternya kan lagi sibuk," kata Claire dengan nada memerintah sambil menelpon Elli yang sedang berada di supermarket,

"Loh? Claire? Ngapain lu?" tanya Gray,

"I'm watching yaoi," kata Claire dengan santainya, Trent yang tadi sempat ter-stun oleh teriakan Gray yang menggelegar,

"Ugh, Gray! Minta si Elli ngurusin kakek lu noh! Gue lagi 'memeriksa' seorang pasien yang benar-benar penting dan kurang ajar sama gua dan tukang boong. Gue harus ngasih nih anak 'pelajaran'!" balas Trent kesal,

"Ha? Lu ngapain sih?" tanya Gray sambil berjalan kearah Claire dan melihat kearah layar CCTV yang ada di pangkuan Claire,

"Oh, gue ngerti… Maaf ganggu… Boleh gue ikutan nonton?" tanya Gray dengan seringai licik di wajahnya,

'Kayanya seru nih~' pikir Gray,

"OI! Kakek lu gimana?! Serangan jantung cucunya malah nontonin yaoi! Cucu macem apa lu?!" teriak Elli yang sangat menyayangi orang tua dari ujung telepon,

"Harusnya lu nanya kakek macem apa yang menyiksa cucunya setiap hari?! Masa hari libur aja disuruh mendaki gunung?! Mending lu aja yang urus! Duitnya lu ambil aja di laci kakek!" teriak Gray,

"OKEH FINE!" teriak Elli ngambek, ia lalu menutup telepon dan berlari menuju ke rumah Saibara,

"Nah, lanjutin Trent! Masalah beres! Raep aja tuh anak!" seru Claire dengan nada super riang, Trent pun segera menatap dalam dalam ke Jack, Jack langsung gemeteran gaje dan keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran karena ketakutannya,

"No no no no no no no no no no!" teriak Jack ketakutan, Trent pun bergerak mendekat ke Jack dan menunduk untuk mendekatkan mukanya ke Jack,

"…Jack…" bisik Trent, Jack terdiam dan ngeblush gaje,

"Ap-Apa?!" tanya Jack,

"…Kenapa sih nama lu jelek banget?" tanya Trent yang menghancurkan suasana yang udah membuat author Gia teriak-teriak gaje,

JLEB!

"Ih! Nama gue kece! Plus! Namanya si Kler lebih jelek! Apalagi Tren! Setiap kali gue manggil lu, gue keinget tren pakean tau ga?!" bantah Jack kesal,

"Hei! Nama Claire dan Trent itu langka tau! Yang ada nama lu tuh kampungan!" teriak Gray (?) yang entah kenapa malah dia yang marah,

"Oh ya! Kok nama lu Gray sih? Jangan-jangan ortu lu tau lu bakal jadi sesuram ini makanya nama lu tuh juga nama warna yang suram!" kata Jack yang memancing kemarahan Gray,

"AGHHHH UDAH KALIAN SEMUA DIEM! INI YAOINYA KAGA MULAI-MULAI KALO KALIAN RIBUT MULU! TRENT! AYO CEPET YAOIIN DIA!" teriak Claire ga sabaran,

"Ugh, okelah… Trent, ayo cepet siksa dia!" kata Gray sambil duduk santai dengan tangan dilipat ala bos,

"Sip bos! Buruan lu Trent!" kata Claire dengan nada memerintah seakan-akan dia sang wakil bos yang mendampingi si Gray,

"Well then… Shall we?" tanya Trent yang menggunakan aksen Inggrisnya dan memegang dagu sang Jack,

"T-Trent…" kata Jack blushing berat,

Niatnya sih nolak, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi terlihat seperti uke yang meminta untuk cepat-cepat diraep dan membuat Trent jadi lebih bergairah, Trent pun menutup matanya perlahan dan semakin mendekatkan mukanya ke Jack, Jack semakin bisa merasakan kehangatan Trent seiring jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin mendekat...

Jack pun ikut memejamkan mata sambil tetap bergemetar ketakutan, dan sedetik setelah itu, ia segera merasakan kehangatan sentuhan bibir Trent yang mengunci bibirnya… Jack ingin meronta, tapi ia tak bisa, lalu ia pun mencoba mendorong-dorong si Trent dengan kekuatan super lemah tak berdaya,

"NGGAAAAAA~~" teriak Jack dengan muka dan suara super kawaii bagi Trent, Trent pun makin bergairah untuk meraep Jack itu,

"Mai fers kis! Huee~~" kata Jack dengan Inggris super payah dan masih dengan suara yang kawaii disertai muka blushing, Trent menatap Jack sesaat dalam-dalam, Jack pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain sambil blushing-blushing gaje, namun tiba-tiba saja si Trent meluk Jack dan melanjutkan ciuman mautnya ke Jack,

Sementara di luar, Claire malah udah teriak-teriak gaje disertai dengan Gray yang cengo karena pertama kali melihat adegan yaoi,

"AKHIRNYA~ NYENTUH~ MWAHAHA~!" teriak Claire disertai dengan tawa puas,

"…" Gray cuma bisa diam doang sambil melihat kearah layar CCTV,

Setelah itu Trent segera melepaskan kissunya dan berteriak, "WOI CLAIRE! DIEM LO! LU MENGGANGGU SUASANA TAU!"

Jack terdiam malu dan menunduk unyu, lalu Trent kembali memeluk Jack lalu mendorongnya jatuh ke kasur,

Claire cuma diem nahan suara doang, padahal rasanya dia udah pengen teriak, tapi karena larangan dari Trent dia menahan diri. Tapi saat ini, terlihat muka Claire dengan senyum gaje nan mesumnya melihat adegan di depannya.

Tatapan Trent menusuk mata Jack, Jack lalu tambah ngeblush sambil meronta-ronta gaje,

"GAAAA! GUE KAGA MAUUUU!" teriak Jack sambil menitikkan air mata dengan kawaii-nya, yang memompa adrenalin sang Trent,

"Dokter macam apa yang meraep pasiennya sendiri!? Jawab gue Trent! Lu dokter macem apa hah!?" teriak Jack lagi masih dengan nada kawaii dan moe, Trent hanya diam dan mencium Jack lagi dengan dalem-dalem, ia menjulurkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutnya Jack dan saliva mereka pun bercampur padu dalam kuncian mulut mereka berdua, kejadian itu berkisar sekitar 1-2 menit, lalu Trent pun melepaskan ciumannya karena melihat Jack sudah hamper kehabisan nafas,

"Gue dokter pencuri~ Yang akan mencuri hatimu~" kata Trent sambil ngedipin mata sebelah dengan gajenya,

"Jadilah anak baik dan turuti saja semua perintahku, oke?" kata Trent dengan nada posesif pada Jack,

Claire lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Gray. Yang ditepuk cuma menengok saja kearah Claire,

"Lu kaga cemburu uke lu direbut orang?" tanya Claire dengan gajenya,

"…Dia bukan uke gue dan gue masih straight," kata Gray dengan nada dingin, selama kejadian itu berlangsung, Trent kembali mendekatkan mukanya ke Jack yang sudah terlihat benar-benar tak berdaya dengan muka yang memerah padam, ketika jarak di antara mereka tinggal 2 cm, Jack langsung menutup mata layaknya orang mengira akan dicium, namun sekarang yang dicium bukan bibirnya—melainkan hidungnya.

Ciuman itu mendarat dengan lembut dan tenang di hidung Jack, Jack entah kenapa makin ngeblush dan mukul-mukul si Trent kesal,

"NGAPAIN LU NYIUM-NYIUM IDUNG GUE HAH?!" teriak Jack kesal,

"Oh? Jadi lu pengennya dicium di bibir?" tanya Trent dengan nada seksehnya itu,

"K-KAGA! GUE GAMAU DICIUM SAMA LU! CUEH CUEH!" teriak Jack ala tsundere sambil ngeludah ngeludah gaje di lante,

"Tsundere…" kata Trent seraya menatap Jack sambil senyum-senyum,

"Semakin melawan, semakin seru," kata Trent lagi, Jack langsung terdiam tak mau melawan, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama sampai Trent mulai mencium rambut Jack yang keluar dari bagian depan topinya itu,

"NGGAAAAA!" teriak Jack sambil nangis-nangis unyu dan mendorong-dorong Trent sekuat tenaga, namun tenaganya sudah melemas karena tenaga Jack telah di'serap' oleh Trent dengan ciuman-ciuman mautnya,

"…You're so cute~" kata Trent sambil tersenyum bahagia,

"H-Hah?" tanya Jack dengan suara minimalisnya, ia kehilangan kata-kata dan terus ngeblush ria sampe-sampe ia merasa pusing melihat Trent,

'Gue harus menyalahkan orang-orang telah membuat kedua author itu menjadi fujo nanti…' pikir Jack,

"Trent, gue udah mau pingsan nih," kata Jack pelan,

"Hmm? Kalo lu pingsan gue 'siksa' lu diem-diem pas lu pingsan, gue telanjangin lu terus gue raep lu, gue bakal ciumin lu dari atas sampe bawah dan gue akan me'main'kan mu sesuka hati~" balas Trent santai,

Jack cuma bisa menatap Trent dengan horror doang,

"Terus apa bedanya gue pingsan sama kagak? Toh sama aja lu bakal tetap raep gue!" seru Jack,

"Ooh~ Jadi lu gapapa kalo gue ngeraep lu? Tumben lu ga ngelawan~" kata Trent sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan,

"Bu-bukan itu maksud gue! Maksudnya— Ah! Itu! AHHH! Taulah!" teriak Jack udah gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa sambil cembetut, Trent lalu dengan bahagianya mencubit pipi Jack, Jack masih diem cembetut dan menghadap ke arah yang berlainan dari Trent, Trent masih dengan bahagianya nyubit-nyubit pipi Jack yang baginya kawaii banget, setelah berkali-kali dicubit, Jack jadi kesel,

"UGH! UDAH! JANGAN NYUBIT-NYUBIT PIPI GUE LAGI!" teriak Jack sambil menebaskan tangannya,

"Lu mau naik ke tahap berikutnya~? Well, as you wish~" balas Trent sambil mulai menanggalkan jubah dokternya, Jack shok berat dan langsung merinding-merinding lagi,

"KAGAK! KAGAK! GUE MAUNYA DIBEBASIN! GUE MAU KELUAR! KE RUMAH! KERJAAN MASIH NUMPUK! (Gia : Boong banget, kerjaan dia kan udah slesai semua)" seru Jack histeris,

"Kalo gitu… lu diem aja dan ngikutin perintah gue~ biar cepet selese~" kata Trent sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jack itu yang keluar dengan unyunya lewat bagian depan topinya itu,

"Nah, sekarang… buka baju lu," perintah Trent bahagia,

"GAAAAAAAA!" teriak Jack histeris sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri,

"Kalo lu gamau, gue yang ngebuka baju lu," kata Trent sambil menaiki kasur pasien dan mulai mendekati Jack dengan menyeramkannya, Jack langsung berubah menjadi biru dan nafasnya menjadi cepat karena takut, begitu juga dengan Claire yang nafasnya menjadi cepat karena saking senangnya. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Gray cuma diem doang dan nontonin adegan di depannya dengan berbagai macam pikiran di otaknya,

'Mereka itu gay ya?' pikir Gray, (Gia : Emang mereka gay nak Gray~)

Tangan Trent pun terbang ke arah pundak Jack dan mendarat dengan gentlenya, tasnya Jack pun segera dilepaskan dan dilempar keras-keras ke tanah, Jack syok dan langsung marah-marah,

"ITU ISINYA HERBAL TAU! LU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB KALO TU HERBAL BONYOK DAN KAGA BISA DIJUAL LAGI?! UDAH GITU ADA PERALATAN TANI GUE! LU MAU GUE GA BISA BERTANI LAGI DAN GUE GA DAPET PENGHASILAN DAN KALAH SAMA CLAIRE SIALAN ITU YANG CUMA NGELIATIN KITA NGEYAOI?!" teriak Jack yang jiwa bisnisnya muncul dengan mata berapi-api,

"Herbal sih gue punya banyak, entar gue bayar lu pake herbal deh (Ryna : emang si Jack PSK dibayar?), terus kalo alat tani lu sih emang udah renyot-renyot, ga perlu dibanting pun udah ga mutu, entar gue beliin yang baru deh," balas Trent dengan amat santainya,

"Sialan lu ngatain barang gue kaga mutu! Eh tunggu, lu mau beliin gue yang baru? OH AYO! BELIIN GUE YANG BARU! TUH ALAT GAK TAU UDAH REOT KAYA APA! SETIAP KALI GUE PAKE GUE TAKUT TUH ALAT PECAH DAN AKHIRNYA MALAH MELUKAI GUE TAU! (Gia : Paranoid banget sih lu Jack ._.)" seru Jack yang entah kenapa malah curcol sama Trent,

"Oke, oke~ Gue beliin, tapi sebelumnya gue mau nyiksa lu dulu, setengah jalan aja belum nyampe daritadi," balas Trent tenang,

"Eh?" gumam Jack dengan muka "nyoron"-nya itu,

TLUK!

Topi Jack segera dilemparkan ala boomerang ke tembok ruang itu oleh Trent, Jack terdiam; tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Trent lalu mendekatkan mukanya ke syal merah Jack yang tidak pernah dilepas oleh Jack, bahkan saat mandi, lalu Trent menggigit syal itu dan membukanya perlahan-lahan, jantung Jack berdebar-debar unyu,

"Lu-lu mau apa?" tanya Jack pelan dengan super gugupnya layaknya uke yang baru pertama kali akan diraep, (Gia : Loh? Emang baru pertama kali kan? -A-) (Ryna : uwah Jack jadi kawaii o_o)

"Sssst~" kata Trent menenangkan Jack sambil menutup mulu Jack dengan jari telunjuknya, Jack tambah ngeblush, karena kini kain yang menutupi tubuhnya tinggal baju setelannya, kaos putih, pakaian dalam dan sepatunya…

Trent pun melemparkan syal Jack ke lantai dengan elegannya, Trent pun segera menarget baju setelannya, Jack langsung nge stare ke Trent sambil melindungi bajunya itu dengan kawaii nya,

"Jangan macem-macem lu!" kata Jack dengan nada mengancam,

"Heh… Lu ga mau gue kasih herbal sama gue beliin alat-alat tani yang baru?" tanya Trent menyuap, Jack segera terdiam dan mulai memikir ulang untuk di raep dengan polos nan unyunya,

"Gue maunya lu ngasih gue herbal sama alat-alat tani baru tapi guenya kaga diraep," kata Jack dengan polosnya dan muka serius-unyunya,

"Hmm… kalo lu gamau di raep, artinya kita harus sama-sama mau untuk melakukan hubungan itu agar kata-kata 'raep' berubah menjadi 'se—"

"GAAA! GUE GABAKAL MAU!" teriak Jack menyela Trent,

Claire yang ada di luar udah gak tahan dengan pasangan yang dicap olehnya 'pemalas' itu, akhirnya dia mulai berteriak, "WOI! INI KAPAN MULAINYA SIH?! BURUAN DONG! LU MEMBUAT PENONTON MENUNGGU!"

"Hm? Oke kalo gitu, penyiksaan dimulai, Jack~" kata Trent dengan senyum iblisnya,

"NOOOOOOOO!" teriak Jack sambil nangis-nangis, Trent pun segera menurunkan bagian atas pakaian setelan si Jack berwarna biru itu dengan gentlenya (Ryna : yang kayak ( II_II ) loh), Jack terduduk manis dengan tangisan unyunya itu yang membuat Trent hampir nosebleed, Trent pun melanjutkan aksinya, ia mencoba melepaskan setelan itu dengan hambatan-hambatan gerak-gerik Jack yang benar-benar seperti bayi yang ingin digantikan baju oleh bokapnya,

"Diem dulu," kata Trent ga sabaran,

"OGAH!" balas Jack kesal sambil melanjutkan menggeliat-geliat gaje di kasur seraya Trent masih mencoba menanggalkan pakaiannya itu,

"Diem lu, atau gue suntik," kata Trent seraya mengambil suntikan di atas meja,

Jack yang dari dasarnya memang takut disuntik langsung diam dan membatu,

"Nah, begitu dong," kata Trent dengan nada puas, ia lalu dengan segera menanggalkan baju setelan warna birunya Jack, setelah itu Trent membuka kemeja putih keabu-abuannya dan menunjukkan badan six-pack dan kekarnya itu ke Jack yang cuma bisa cengo,

"Sekarang giliranmu…" kata Trent lembut, Jack kaget dan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang seraya Trent bergerak lebih dekat ke Jack, Trent lalu memeluk Jack dan mulai mencium dan menjilat-jilat leher Jack,

"Ah… ja-jangan…" gumam Jack pelan, Trent mulai menggigit-gigit leher Jack; melemahkan seisi tubuh Jack… Dan berkat itu, sebuah 'kiss-mark' terbuat di leher Jack, Jack langsung ngeblush ketika menyadari hal tersebut,

"…Do you like it?" tanya Trent kembali dengan suara seksehnya, Jack pun menunduk,

"GA! GUE GA SUKA!" teriak Jack sekenceng-kencengnya,

"Oh, artinya lu suka," balas Trent bahagia,

"OKE! GUE SUKA! SUKA BANGET!" teriak Jack,

"Oh, lu suka banget, baguslah," balas Trent dengan senyum mautnya, merasa kesal, Jack mengambil bantal dan ngebekep si Trent pake bantal, sayangnya, Trent menangkap bantal itu,

"Oi, maksud lu apa tau-tau ngajakin gue pillow-fight?" tanya Trent bingung,

"KAGAAAA!" teriak Jack,

"Sih apa?" tanya Trent,

"Gue mau keluar dari sini! Lu udah puas kan?!" balas Jack marah,

"Ga, gue belum puas, nyentuh bagian 'itu' lu aja belum, ngeliat lu telanjang aja belum, puas gimana?" tanya Trent,

"Iya-iya, bukan puas, tapi PUAS BANGET!" seru Jack kesal,

"Ga, kalo itu masih puas, gue puas banget kalo udah berhasil nge raep lu," balas Trent polos,

"OGAH! GUE GAK MAU ADA RATED M! NOOOO!" teriak Jack histeris, menggunakan kesempatan itu, Trent dengan cekatan melepaskan kemeja Jack yang berwarna putih itu,

"GYAH!" teriak Jack kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ia telanjang setengah badan,

"Khehehehehe~" tawa Trent yang terdengar seperti tawaan iblis bagi Jack,

"HUEEE! MATI LU TRENT! CLAIRE! GRAY! SAMWAN HELEP MIHHHHH!" teriak Jack kembali dengan Inggrisnya yang super payah itu,

"Ayo cepet lepas CDnya!" teriak Claire yang sudah bersemangat, mendengar itu, Trent segera melepas CDnya si Jack,

"NOOO! SKENARIO MACEM APA ITU AUTHOOORRR?!" teriak Jack kesel,

"Nyeh! Jack! Baru aja lu mau gue datengin penyelamat! Ternyata lu malah bilang 'skenario macam apa itu?', ya sudahlah, ga jadi," kata suara yang entah darimana asalnya itu,

"KAGAK! THOR! DATENGIN PENYELAMAT BUAT GUEH! RYNA! GIA!" teriak Jack histeris,

"WANI PIRO!?" teriak suara itu lagi,

"OKEH, GUE KASIH LU KERINGANAN! CD LU GUE PASANGIN LAGI!" teriak suara lain,

"Good! Kalo gitu gue mau molest si Jack dulu with CD on," balas Trent,

"GAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Jack histeris dan dramatis,

"Yeeee~" seru Claire bahagia, Trent pun segera memeluk Jack dengan erat, lalu menjilat-jilat dada Jack,

"Ah~" gumam Jack, Trent pun kembali ke atas dan mencium Jack lagi, kali ini dengan tangannya dimasukkan ke boxernya si Jack,

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" raung Jack histeris, Claire sibuk nosebleed, Gray membatu di tempat,

'…Jangan-jangan setelah menonton adegan ini aku akan menjadi seorang fudanshi…' pikir Gray,

"L-L-LU NGAPAIN, HAH?!" tanya Jack kesal,

"Hm? Gue lagi menyiksa lu~" jawab Trent,

"LEPASIN GUE BAKAAAA!" teriak Jack,

"Alat tani baru dan herbal…" kata Trent pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jack langsung diam,

'Oh ya! Demi dapet barang-barang baru sama herbal,' pikir Jack, (Gia : Lu kaya PSK yang dibayar pake barang-barang murahan aja sih Jack -.-")

Trent melanjutkan meraba-raba 'itu'nya Jack sampe Jack ngiler-ngiler dan nangis-nangis,

"Ahh~ Ahhhnnn~" raung Jack, (Ryna : ugh, ga kuaaaat~ terlalu M~ TTAT)

BRAK!

Pintu depan klinik kembali di dobrak oleh seseorang,

"WOI GRAY! NIH KAKEK LU! SINI LU! DASAR CUCU KAGAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! HARUSNYA LU RAWAT KAKEK LU YANG BENER! LAGIAN KENAPA SIH NIH KAKEK BISA KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG MENDADAK?!" teriak Elli sambil menyeret-nyeret Saibara, (Gia : Ya ampun, kasian banget idup lu Saibara ._.) (Ryna : gue prihatin sama lu, Saibara .n. v)

Trent segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari boxernya Jack, lalu segera mencium si Jack yang terbaring setengah telanjang di kasur pasien, setelah itu Trent segera keluar dari ruangannya karena keadaan sudah tak nyaman lagi untuk melanjutkan siksaannya ke Jack,

"Nah dok! Nih periksa si kakek! Urusan lu udah slesai kan?!" tanya Elli tidak sabaran,

"Sebetulnya belom slesai, tapi lu bikin mood gue ilang," kata Trent,

"Ah udah! Gue ga peduli, sekarang lu urus nih kakek dan suruh tuh Jack pake baju!" balas Elli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jack di CCTV,

"Fuh… Oke, oke…" gumam Trent dengan nada berat-terpaksa, ia pun kembali ke ruangannya dan memakaikan kembali baju ke Jack sambil mencium-cium si Jack, Jack hanya terdiam memikirkan hadiahnya nanti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Trent pun keluar dari ruangannya dengan Jack yang sudah memakai baju lengkap,

"Well, mana hadiah gue?" tanya Jack,

"Besok gue anter pagi-pagi ke rumah lu," balas Trent dengan muka seriusnya,

"Okelah…" kata Jack sambil ngibrit pulang,

"Oke, Saibara… Ayo masuk ke ruangan saya," kata Trent ke Saibara sambil berjalan mendekatinya untuk membantu Saibara berjalan,

"Huh! Jangan pegang-pegang aku anak muda! Cuci dulu tanganmu sebanyak 10 kali!" seru Saibara jijik sambil menjauhi Trent tak mau dipegang,

"Memang apa salahku kek?" tanya Trent dengan polosnya,

"Hih! Kamu tadi kan habis megang-megang kelamin manusia itu! Pasti bakteri-bakterinya nempel semua di tanganmu itu! Menjijikkan!" jawab Saibara,

Gray cuma cengo,

"Kek, bukannya kakek tadi kena serangan jantung? Kok bisa ngomong lancar gitu malah sampe ngungkit-ngungkit soal bakteri kelamin segala?" tanya Gray bingung,

"Saya ini kan kuat, tidak seperti kakek-kakek lainnya di dunia!" balas Saibara bangga,

"_Hachuh!" tiba-tiba saja Barley bersin,_

"_Kenapa kek?" tanya May,_

"_Oh, tidak kenapa-napa May, cuma bersin," jawab Barley,_

"Udah cepet sono cuci tangan!" perintah Saibara ke Trent yang daritadi cuma ngeliatin Saibara ngoceh,

"Oke dah, bentar yah kek," kata Trent terus beranjak pergi ke toilet.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Trent keluar dan segera menghampiri Saibara dengan kecepatan berjalan yang cepat dan muka yang serius,

"Okeh, jadi ayo pergi ke—"

"GA! TANGANMU MASIH KOTOR!" seru Saibara menyela Trent, merusak semua image Trent, Trent pun segera berjalan kembali ke toilet dan mencuci tangannya bersih-bersih hingga mengkilap, lalu ia keluar lagi dan mengulang dialognya tadi,

"Oke, jadi ayo pergi ke ruangan saya,"

"Hmph… Baiklah, tapi tolong pakai sarung tangan medis yang bersih karena di tanganmu itu masih terdapat bakteri-bakteri kotor," kata Saibara,

'Cih! Sok bersih banget sih kakek! Udah tua aja masih sok-sok cinta kebersihan gini!' pikir Trent, mereka berdua pun memasuki ruangan Trent, Saibara masih saja tidak ingin disentuh-sentuh sama Trent walaupun Trent sudah memakai sarung tangan medis yang bersih karena jijik disentuh sama orang biseks,

"ELLI! SINI LU!" panggil Trent yang sudah agak emosi,

"APAAN!?" teriak Elli dari luar ruangan,

"LU AJA DEH YANG NGECEK NIH KAKEK-KAKEK, GUE MALES! DIA KAGAK MAU DISENTUH OLEH TANGAN INDAH GUE!" jelas Trent,

"HEH LU! KENAPA LU BILANG GUE KAKEK-KAKEK! GUE TUH AWET MUDA TAU!" seru Saibara tidak terima,

"TAPI UMUR LU KEK! UMUR LU! UDAH 78 TAHUN! SADAR DONG!" seru Trent,

"HUS! DOKTER MACEM APA YANG NGATA-NGATAIN DAN TERIAK-TERIAK KE PASIEN YANG UDAH KAKEK-KAKEK PAKE BAHASA 'GUE-LU' HAH?!" teriak Elli marah,

"UDAHLAH! CEPETAN LU! MAU GUE POTONG YA GAJI LU?! DIA BENERAN KAGA MAU DISENTUH SAMA TANGAN INDAH GUE NIH!" teriak Trent,

"OI! LU POTONG GAJI GUE, GUE POTONG PALA LU! PLUS, TANGAN LU KAGA INDAH! INDAHAN JUGA TANGAN GUE NOH!" teriak Elli kesel ala yandere sambil berjalan masuk ke ruangan Trent,

"IYE-IYE! BURUAN LU! CEK SONO!" teriak Trent sambil berjalan keluar ruangan,

"ENAK AJA!" seru Elli sambil dengan cekatan menarik tangan Trent,

"GUE CUMA RESEPSIONIS SAMA DRUG DEALER—MAKSUDNYA YANG NGASIHIN OBAT-OBATAN KE PASIEN, JADI GA MUNGKIN GUE BISA NGECEK DIA! ADA JUGA LU YANG NGASIH GUE RESEP!" teriak Elli kesel,

"Okeh, kek… Manusia menyebalkan satu ini diizinkan memegang tangan anda, ya? Tolong, kek… dia boleh ditonjok kok, dipukulin dan ditendangin juga gapapa," kata Elli dengan wajah tersenyum malaikan ke Saibara,

"HEH! SEJIDAT LU NGOMONG! LU PIKIR GUE APAAN?!" tanya Trent marah,

"BARU JUGA GUE BILANGIN LU MANUSIA! LU NGAREPNYA APA? ALIEN?!" jawab Elli kesal, Claire dan Gray yang daritadi hanya menonton hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka,

"IYA! GUE ALIEN! GUE TEMENNYA SI JACK! GUE ALIEN DARI PLANET BISEKS! PUAS LO?!" teriak Trent kesel,

Jack yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut langsung balik ke klinik. Yah, maklum, suara si Trent ini kedengeran sampe ke tempatnya si Jack,

"WOI! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA GUE LU! GUE MANUSIA STRAIGHT! INGET TUH! CAMKAN ITU!" teriak Jack marah,

"MWAHAHAHA!" tawa Claire dan Gray yang sudah tidak kuasa menahan tawa mereka,

"DIEM LO!" teriak Trent kesal ke arah mereka berdua, sekejap mereka langsung diam,

"LU JUGA JACK! KITA BARU SAJA MENGALAMI MASA-MASA YANG SANGAT INDAH BERDUA, SEKARANG LU MENGKHIANATI GUE?!" teriak Trent kesal,

"DIEM LU! JANGAN DIUNGKIT-UNGKIT LAGEEEE! ITS OL BIKAUS OF CLAIRE! YES! ITS OL BIKAUS OF SIIII!" teriak Jack sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Claire,

"TAPI LU JUGA MAU KAN?" teriak Trent,

"ITU GARA-GARA LU NYUAP GUE PAKE HERBAL DAN ALAT-ALAT TANI BARU!" balas Jack lagi,

"Kok ga enak ya? Cobain deh, Gia," tiba-tiba ada suara yang berkata-kata,

"Nyeh? Gak enak apaan? Biskuitnya kaga enak?" tanya suara lain,

"Woi, suara apaan sih nih dari tadi?" tanya Jack kesel,

"Iya, gimana, Gi? Enak ga?" balas suara tadi,

"Enak-enak aja kok Ryn," balas suara satu lagi,

"WOI! KOK GUE DICUEKIN?!" teriak Jack kesel,

"Eh eh, beruangnya unyu yah," kata suara yang tadi tadi,

"Iyo, laper kali tuh," balas suara lainnya,

"WOIIII! JANGAN CUEKIN GUEEE! TAU AHHH!" teriak Jack sambil berlari meninggalkan klinik dengan berlinang air mata,

"Sip! Oke, lanjut ke cerita!" kata suara tadi,

"Okelah, mulai Claire! Lu lanjut!" perintah suara lainnya,

"Sip bos! Eh, teman-teman, si Saibara gimana?" tanya Claire polos,

"Sekarat, itu kalo dia kaga mau di periksa terus sama gue," kata Trent,

"DASAR LU DOKTER KAGA BENER! BETULIN CEPET TUH SAIBARA! DIA KAN KAKEK TER-PRECIOUS BAGI GRAY!" teriak Claire sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Gray yang terlihat hampir muntah,

"APAAN?! TUH KAKEK AJA MASIH SEHAT-SEHAT AJA KOK!" teriak Trent, (Gia : Walah-walah, malah berantem lagi -.-")

"Treeeeent~" panggil Elli dengan nada manisnya,

"APA?!" teriak Trent kesal,

"Ayo cepet periksa Saibara~~~" kata Elli dengan senyum malaikat kematian,

"I-Iya," kata Trent takut-takut sambil masuk ke dalem ruangan,

"Bukain dong, Gi," tiba-tiba suara yang tadi terdengar lagi,

"Hayah ini lu bukanya tinggal dari tengah doang… Nih," balas suara yang lain,

"Ohhh… gitu toh… Pinter bener sih lu, Gi," kata suara yang tadi,

"Njir, suara apa tuh?" tanya Saibara, dan setelah itu… dua suara tadi tidak terdengar lagi…

"Udah, gue mau pulang," kata Claire sambil beranjak keluar klinik,

"Gue juga mau balik ke Inn. Nanti tuh kakek suruh pulang sendiri aja," kata Gray sambil buru-buru beranjak pergi sebelum diceramahi Elli ikarena ninggalin kakeknya,

"Oke, kek… Akan kuperiksa dirimu…" kata Trent dengan terpaksa, Saibara cuma nge-glare ke Trent, tatapan Saibara seakan mengatakan, 'Lu ngapa-ngapain gue, gue bante lu,'

Yah, mungkin sang tokoh utama kita boleh belajar dari Saibara agar tidak dibante (?) lagi sama Claire…

Trent pun segera mulai mengecek…

"OK, pertama buka mulutmu dan bilang 'AHHH'…" kata Trent, Saibara pun membuka mulutnya,

"AHHH…" kata Saibara,

"…..Hmm…" gumam Trent,

"…Bisakah itu?...Tidak…" gumam Trent lagi,

"…Sangat menarik…" lagi-lagi Trent bergumam tak jelas,

"WOI UDAH JANGAN NGOMONG-NGOMONG SENDIRI!" teriak Elli yang kesel sama Trent yang sama setiap pasien pasti ngomong sendiri kayak gitu,

"TAPI EMANG GINI PROSEDURNYA!" balas Trent kesal,

"Oke! Pengecekannya sudah selesai, begini hasilnya…" kata Trent ke Saibara,

"Staminamu bagus, dan kakek tidak terlihat capek sama sekali… Menurut data tersebut, anda terlihat benar-benar sehat bagiku!" jelas Trent,

"SIAPA JUGA YANG NANYA, HAH?! GUE KAN KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG, MAKSUDNYA YA LU KASIH GUE OBAT GITU LHO! UDAH NYURUH GUE BUKA-BUKA MULUT KAYAK ANAK KECIL, YANG DIPERIKSA CUMA HAL GA PENTING!" marah Saibara,

"KALO SERANGAN JANTUNG, ADA JUGA LU JAGA KONDISI! JANGAN SERING NGELIATIN HAL-HAL YANG NGAGETIN GETOH! EMANG LU KENAPA SIH TADI BISA KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG?!" tanya Trent kesel,

"Oh, itu, tadi gue ngeliat Gray ngomong sendiri di kamar sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan ngeliatin foto seseorang, terus bilang 'Claire cantik' pake muka mesum. Jelaslah gue kaget! SEUMUR-UMUR GUE KAGA PERNAH TAU KALO CUCU GUE TUH MESUM!" teriak Saibara,

"APA?! CLAIRE CANTIK?!" teriak Trent yang sudah hampir kena serangan jantung juga,

"…Cantikan juga gua," kata Elli sambil melirik ke kaca,

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Oke, Kek.. uhukhukhuk! Selera cucu anda benar-benar unik, uhuk uhuk! Kakek boleh pulang sekarang, uhuk! Tetap jaga kondisi… uhuk!" kata Trent yang terbatuk-batuk karena saking kagetnya Gray ngatain Claire cantik,

"Wokeh dah~ ADIOS~!" teriak Saibara sambil berjalan keluar klinik sambil manari-nari gaje dan melambaikan tangannya,

"Trent, bahan gossip baru," kata Elli sambil tersenyum licik,

"Gue ikutan Elli," kata Trent sambil tersenyum licik juga,

* * *

Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Baca aja di chapter depan!

TBC~


End file.
